The Doctor's Guardian
by JJ Feilbach
Summary: Everyone has a best friend, even the Doctor. Before the end of the Time War, he and his best friend were torn apart and he never expected to see her again. But what if, by some miracle, he found her again? This is the story of The Doctor and his best friend The Guardian.
1. Meet Kyré

Meet Kyré.

My name is Kyré. (Pronounced Ky-ray) When I was a child, I witnessed an alien ship descend on London. Against my parents' wishes I kept watching it and at one point, I saw what looked like a hand drop down from the sky. I raced up to the roof of my flat and saw the Prime Minister talking to a woman, and a strange man in his pajamas. A giant green beam shot up from the ground below and obliterated the alien ship. The man in his pajamas yelled at the Prime Minister, it scared me so I hid behind the air conditioning shaft. When all the shouting subsided, I peeked out from my hiding place and saw the man walk towards a blue police box. He saw me and then started to walk over to me. I hid again but he found me.

"Hello there," he said to me, bending down to my level. "What's your name?"

"Kyré," I said softly.

"Tell me, Kyré, did the big ship scare you?"

I shook my head and he looked very surprised.

"Then why are you hiding back here?"

"Because she blew them up." I was referring to the Prime Minister, "They were leaving, they didn't do anything wrong. They were innocent."

He looked at me with intrigue, as if he knew something about me that I didn't.

"I was scared because I thought she would hurt more people that didn't do anything wrong."

"Kyré," he said helping me to my feet, "You're a very brave little girl. And I take it that you don't like bullies."

I shook my head. "But they're bigger than me, they scare me."

"I want you to have this," he handed me a ring with a formation of circles going around the band. "It'll make you even braver if the bullies are scaring you. You can stand up to them and they can't hurt you. You'll be able to protect other people."

"Like a superhero?" I asked, my eyes lighting up.

He smiled at me. "Just like a superhero."

I tried to put the ring on, but it was much too big for my little fingers.

"Here, let's try this." He pulled out a silver chain from his pocket and strung the ring on to it. Then he place it around my neck. "Now, don't ever take it off," he made me promise, "That way you'll always be the guardian."

"Superhero," I corrected. "I want to be a superhero."

He nodded and I ran back downstairs with my new "superpower".

That was the first time I met The Doctor. To this day I have never taken the ring from around my neck. I never thought I would see the man who gave me my "superpower" again. But I was wrong. I am eighteen now, almost nineteen, and attending college. History has always been my best class, that and astronomy. Life was normal, so normal it was just plain dull. I was just wishing for some excitement to come along and sweep me away. I should have been more careful in what I wished for, because one night as I was walking back home, everything changed.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback. **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	2. The Cyber Epidemic

The Cyber Epidemic

Kyré always had this sort of sixth sense of knowing when something was about to happen. There is a certain feeling in my gut that completely takes over. Its not fear, more of adrenaline. And that night, it was going crazy.

As she walked home, she passed an old warehouse. A loud crashing sound came from inside. Part of her said _DON'T GO IN THERE! IT COULD BE DANGEROUS._ But then again, that voice in her head tends to be ignored. Kyré reached for the ring around her neck and rubbed it for good luck, then she made her way inside. It was so dark in there that she could barely see her hand in front of her face. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a small flashlight that had been left inside from a previous camping trip and started looking around.

"Heeeeeelllllooooo…" Kyré called around into the dark, "Anybody home?"

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and clamped a hand over her mouth. Kyré began to go into panic mode and struggle against their grip, but they held on tight.

"Stop struggling," they said, "We don't want them to know we're here."

She calmed down and they slowly let her go. Kyré turned around and shined her light at them. She saw a man with surprisingly young features. Dark hair, bright brown eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded, still confused as to why he was so concerned about having someone find them when they were in an empty warehouse.

"I'm The Doctor, by the way," he whispered.

"Doctor Who?" Kyré asked.

He gave her a humored look and chuckled. "Just The Doctor. Now, how about we do a little exploring?"

Kyré nodded and they made their way through the ground floor.

"So what exactly caught your attention about this place?" The Doctor asked.

"I heard a loud crash and well… my curiosity tends to get the best of me," Kyré replied.

The Doctor chuckled. "You remind me of a close friend of mine."

They turned the corner and saw an odd glow coming from underneath the door. As they got closer, Kyré could hear a loud thumping noise and her sixth sense started going on red alert. She tiptoed over to the door and tried the handle. "Locked," she said turning back around. The Doctor flashed her a knowing smile. "Allow me," he said pulling out a small device from his pocket. Kyré watched closely as he pushed a button on it, a high pitched whine came from the device and the lock on the door clicked open.

"After you," he said with a wink. The door led to a small set of stairs which opened up to a landing. Kyré crouched down and peered through the railing to get a good look at what was going on below. The Doctor sat next to her and looked through the rails as well. What she saw both astounded and confused her at the same time.

The floor below had been turned into some sort of factory. Each bit of assembly line seemed to be building different body parts made of metal.

"What are they building?" Kyré asked The Doctor.

"I have a hunch," he said, "I just hope I'm wrong." With that they made their way down the stairs and through the maze of different assembly lines. Some were building torsos, others arms and legs. They past the one where heads were being made and The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks.

"Doctor, what is it?"

"You remember that hunch I had?"

Kyré nodded.

"I was right."

"But Doctor, what are–" she was cut off by a giant metal hand grabbing me from behind.

"Subjects have not been processed," a metallic voice said, "Send to manufacture for upgrades." Kyré turned round and saw a robot holding my shoulder. Then dozens more appeared behind it. They were surrounded.

 _Cybermen_ The Doctor mouthed to her.

The cyberman escorted/forcefully pushed me and The Doctor up another set of stairs and into a large office.

"I never did catch your name," The Doctor said.

"I'm Kyré," Kyré replied, trying to come up with some plan to get out of here. The door was open and the Cybermen shoved them in. The office was filled with mostly open space, aside from one wall which was completely full of computer monitors and wires. Each monitor had a wire connecting it to a central hard drive and then one large wire connected everything to a laptop.

A man with disheveled dark hair was bent over the laptop working feverishly on a set of codes. When the man turned around and faced us, Kyré felt her mouth drop slightly.

"Well, I did not expect to see the two of you here. Especially you, Kyré ."

"Do you know him?" The Doctor asked me.

"I do indeed," Kyré said, "Meet Joshua Nelson. Professor of robotics, human anatomy and biology."

"Former professor," Nelson said with disgust in his voice, "You cost me my job at the university."

"You did what now?" The Doctor asked.

"Long story short, he was doing human experiments. Attempting to "perfect" the human body by replacing any flaws with computer chips and robotics." she explained.

"Soon after you got me fired, I found the code for these wonderful creations," Nelson said, "These… Cybermen as you called them, are creatures of perfection. No sickness, no deformities—"

"No emotion," The Doctor said, "Cybermen can never feel love or joy."

"But they are perfect." Nelson said.

"Yeah…" Kyré said, "But you're not."

"Excuse me?"

"See I watch a lot of movies," Kyré said, wiggling out of the Cyberman's grasp and towards Nelson, "And one thing I have learned, is that the best way to find what you're looking for is to get captured. You have told us everything we need to know."

"So now you have your information." Nelson sneered. "There is nothing you can do with it."

"Oh, I don't know," The Doctor said, "Probably something like this." He aimed his screwdriver at the circuit breaker in the room and sent out a sonic pulse, cutting all the power. Even though the room was pitch black, Kyré managed to get over to the computers and steal the main hard drive and laptop. "Run!" The Doctor yelled as the power started to flicker back on. They booked it outside the office and through the factory. Kyré started to run up one set of stairs but The Doctor grabbed her hand pulled her back down. "Nope, come this way."

"You do know that the door is this way, right?" Kyré asked skeptically.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes but I have another way. And a getaway vehicle."

"It almost sounds like you were planning on coming here."

"Ok, maybe I was. But you need to trust me if you want to make it out of here alive. Do you trust me?"

Laser blasts from the Cybermen shot over their heads.

"Do I have a choice?" Kyré said.

"Not really, no."

Kyré nodded and The Doctor led her through the maze of conveyor belts and machines. The sound of the marching Cybermen kept getting closer and closer.

"Where are we going?!" Kyré exclaimed.

"You'll see."

They burst through a door into an empty alleyway with no apparent way out. "Great," Kyré said, "Dead end."

The Doctor simply smiled and pulled his sonic out again and pointed it at the wall in front of them. The TARDIS appeared in front of them. "Where did a police box come from?" Kyré asked, "I thought they took all of those down."

"Well this isn't your standard police box," The Doctor said opening the doors, "This my friend, is a TARDIS." Kyré followed him inside and her mouth dropped open. "It's… It's…" She stuttered.

The Doctor smiled, they were all like this. "Go on, everyone says it."

Suddenly, Cybermen broke down the door to the alleyway and started shooting at the TARDIS. "It's time to go!" Kyré shouted as she pulled the TARDIS doors closed.

"Ok, I'll admit that I didn't see that one coming." The Doctor said, slightly disappointed.

"This is your getaway vehicle, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded.

"THEN GET US AWAY!"

The Doctor smiled mischievously and flipped a single switch on the consul. There was a loud wheezing/groaning noise and he walked straight to the door. Kyré made an attempt to stop him, fearing that there would still be Cybermen outside but he proceeded. The TARDIS had landed them on top of the roof of a building. Kyré stepped out and looked around in awe. They had been in a dark alleyway not ten seconds ago. Now they were on the very top of a skyscraper. Nothing was around them but the roof of the building and the city below them. Minus the dish a few feet away for the building's internet connection.

"How… did you do that?" Kyré asked.

"The TARDIS can travel just about anywhere."

"That is amazing." Kyré said. "But we do have one small problem."

"What's that?" The Doctor asked.

"We still have a crazy professor running around with his army of Cybermen."

"Ah, yes there's that. Got a plan?"

"Me?" Kyré asked in shock, "You're the one with the flashing magic wand."

"Magic wand?!" The Doctor said in disbelief, pulling out his sonic, "This is NOT a magic wand. This, is a sonic screwdriver."

"Oh big difference," Kyré exclaimed, "You wave it around and it does magic."

"Can we have this debate about my SONIC SCREWDRIVER another time please? We have a potential crisis on our hands."

Kyré sighed. "Alright, fine. But only because the fate of the world depends on it."

The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle. She was so stubborn, yet funny at the same time. "So… any ideas for some sort of plan?" The Doctor asked, "What about that hard drive and laptop that you stole?"

"Yeah, that might work," Kyré said, "But we would need some way to link all the cybermen together. Not to mention, someway to actually get rid of them. The hacking I can do, but I don't know enough about how they are actually built to make them go BOOM."

The Doctor grinned. "That is why I am here," he said, "I've had a run in or two with the tin cans and I know how they are built and how they work."

"Great, now we just have to figure out how to hack all of them at the same time." Kyré said. The two of them paced around the rooftop splurging out ideas. Kyré would come up with one, then The Doctor would shoot it down with some sort of logical explanation. Then The Doctor would come up with an idea and Kyré would explain why that wouldn't work either. After a while, they both plopped down on the ground. Completely out of ideas.

"How are cybermen even connected anyway?" Kyré asked while throwing around bits of gravel.

"Well, it depends on what time they were made. This one time, I was in 1935 America and they used radio waves to connect them to a central uplink." The Doctor explained, "I've also seen them use telegraph signals, television transmissions and phones. They try to be as wireless as possible."

"Wireless…" Kyré thought out loud. She suddenly had a lightbulb go off in her head. "Wireless!" She exclaimed, "They're using the wi-fi to connect them together!"

"Oh, that is brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Now all we have to do is find the wireless system that they are hooked up to and you can hack into them from there."

"One problem…" Kyré said as she realised the slight complication, "That would mean we would have to go back to the factory. That place is their base, we couldn't even get in there with the TARDIS."

"Or… we could check in to the laptop's wireless history and then hack into the wireless system from here."

"And just how would we do that?" Kyré asked.

The Doctor grinned. "With that satellite dish, and this magic wand." he pulled out his sonic.

"Ha! So you admit it's a magic wand."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Just go grab the laptop and hard drive and then meet me back out here."

Kyré and The Doctor raced back inside the TARDIS to get their gear. The Doctor came out with about half a million different types and colors of wires and Kyré had the laptop and hard drive.

"So now what?" Kyré asked. The Doctor took the hard drive and several wires. "First, I connect the hard drive to the satellite dish, then, I can sonic the dish to scan for the correct wireless system that the Cybermen are on. Then you hook the laptop to all of that…"

"And I hack into the wireless system and reprogram the Cybermen." Kyré said.

The Doctor nodded and began to hook up the hard drive to the dish. Shortly after, Kyré had the laptop hooked up and began to hack into the system.

"Might I ask," The Doctor asked, "Where did you learn to hack into systems like this?"

Kyré shot him a half smile. "My dad worked with computers and different types of codes and cyphers, I think he worked for the MI6 for a while, he taught me a few things."

"Are you thinking about doing something like that?" He asked.

Kyré shrugged. "Not really, I heard about the organization called UNIT that peaked my interest."

The Doctor chuckled. "I've had my fair share of run-ins with them. It's a lot of work with a lot of confusing things involved."

"Sounds like my kind of job."

The Doctor gave her an interested look.

"I like figuring things out," Kyré said, "Solving problems, puzzles and mysteries, that's the stuff I love."

"Then you'll like working for them." The Doctor said. After a moment of silence, Kyré spoke up.

"Alright, I'm in. Good news and bad news."

"Good first." The Doctor said.

"Resetting their programming is going to be a piece of cake."

"And the bad news?"

"I can't program a self destruct. And this hacking job will take out the wifi in a five mile radius in ten minutes. So we have that long to come up with an idea to get rid of them."

The two of them sat there for a moment, trying to come up with another idea.

"Hey, can your TARDIS take us to Cambridge University pool?" Kyré asked.

"It can take you anywhere in time and space." The Doctor said with a hint of boasting in his voice.

"In that case," Kyré said, "I have an idea."

"I'm all ears," The Doctor said, "And other assorted body parts."

"Ok, I can reprogram them to head over to the pool and get into the water. If we can send out some sort of electrical shock, it'll short circuit them all at the same time."

"That's brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed, "I can send out a shock large enough from a giant battery I have in the TARDIS and some old broken wire."

Kyré nodded. "I'll send out the program and commands. You get the supplies." The Doctor rushed back inside the TARDIS and Kyré began to send out the commands. Seconds later, Kyré jumped up and ran back inside the TARDIS. "I sent it out!" she exclaimed, "They'll be there any second." The Doctor came back through a hallway, uncoiling a large frayed wire. "Don't touch that unless you've got rubber gloves on," he said before setting the TARDIS to go to the pool, "it's live."

"I'll remember that," Kyré said. The TARDIS made its wheezing/groaning noise and it landed. Kyré stuck her head out of the door and saw the Cybermen filing through the doors and marching into the water.

"They're here," Kyré called. The Doctor coiled the wire outside of the TARDIS and on to the pool deck. The last of the Cybermen marched into the water and the door slammed shut behind them. "Here we go," The Doctor said and he threw the wire into the water. Kyré looked into the water and saw the Cybermen starting to shake and spark on the bottom of the pool. "It's working." Kyré called. Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Nelson walked in. "No!" He screamed, "You're destroying the perfect race!" He began to run to the water.

"Make sure the wire stays live," Kyré said, "I'll deal with him."

Kyré rushed to Nelson and slammed into him. They fell to the ground and struggled on the floor for a while. "You can't do this!" Nelson screamed. "My creations will bring perfection to the world."

"You. Are. Crazy!" Kyré said. Nelson squirmed away from Kyré and ran to the water. Kyré ran after him and grabbed one of the heavy skimming nets from the lifeguard stand. Before Nelson could get to the water, Kyré grabbed him and hit him over the head with the pole side of the net. Nelson collapsed onto the deck, out cold. "I think you can turn off the battery now," Kyré said to The Doctor. The water was now steaming and the Cybermen were now an unrecognizable heap of metal and circuits. The Doctor cut the power and walked over to Kyré. "What do we do with him?" he asked.

"Well the police have been looking for him for a few months," Kyré explained, "If we can keep him here, we should call the police and leave them the address of his makeshift factory." The Doctor nodded and dragged Nelson over to the lifeguard stand as Kyré called the police. "Hello, police? Yes. I believe you are still looking for Joshua Nelson, he's here at the Cambridge University pool. He's out cold. Eight minutes? Alright."

The Doctor pulled out a pair of handcuffs and slapped one end onto Nelson's wrist and the other to the stand. "Well now what?" Kyré asked.

"We can't let the cops know it was us," The Doctor said. "We'll get in trouble as well."

Kyré took out a small piece of paper and a pen. "I'll put his name and the address of the warehouse," she said, "the police can take it from there."

The Doctor nodded and as soon as the note was written, he and Kyré made their way back to the TARDIS. "You need to get home," The Doctor said, "It's late, and your family is going to be worried about you."

Kyré nodded in agreement and they headed back to her house. The TARDIS landed in her front yard and she stepped out.

"You know…" The Doctor said, "I could use someone like you around."

"Someone like me?" Kyré asked shouldering her backpack and opening the door.

"Yeah; smart, brave, funny. Not to mention, it gets lonely traveling around in this blue box by myself."

Kyré smiled.

"So what do you say, Kyré? Would you like to travel the stars with me?" The Doctor asked, "We could see ancient civilizations, travel to distant planets, and I can guarantee that there will be some mysteries to solve along the way."

Kyré grinned. "Well I would have to take care of a few things first, but if it's anything like the amazing adventure we had tonight, then I'm in."

"Great!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I just have to run inside and take care of a few things," Kyré said. Her parents were asleep so she raced inside and to her bedrooms a quietly as possible. She pulled out a duffel bag from underneath her bed and started filling it with things that she would need. _Alright,_ Kyré thought, _clothes, coat, iPod, phone, camera, chargers, flashlight, extra batteries toothbrush, sketchbook, colored pencils…_ Kyré ran around her room gathering her things and throwing them in the bag. Finally she was all packed. Kyré zipped up her bag and grabbed her school backpack as well. Before she left, Kyré saw her Swiss Army knife sitting on her dresser. _Better safe than sorry._ She thought and shoved it in her pocket. Kyré opened her bedroom window and threw her bags down then climbed out.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor called up to her.

"I don't want to wake my parents up," she called back down. Kyré jumped from the window and landed firmly in the tree next to it. She climbed down and picked up her bags. "By the way, we'll have to come back to tonight eventually so my parents don't think I was kidnapped." She said. The Doctor nodded and took note of the date and time. "Now, I believe we have some traveling to do." she said with a grin. The Doctor smiled back at her. "Yes, yes we do." he said. They walked into the TARDIS and their adventure began.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	3. The Dalek Missile Crisis

The Dalek Missile Crisis.

It had only been a few hours since Kyré and The Doctor had escaped the Cyberman factory and brought a crazy college professor to justice. Shortly after, The Doctor asked Kyré to travel with him and she accepted. Once they had gathered a few things from Kyré's home, The Doctor took her on a tour of the TARDIS. They went to the kitchen, the pool, the movie theater, the karaoke room (in case they got really bored) and finally, the library. Kyré was awestruck when The Doctor has taken her there. She asked him how many books were in there and he said that he had lost count and that if you wanted to try and read every single book, you'd probably die of old age.

Eventually The Doctor took Kyré to her room. Her eyes went wide at the sight of it, it was the room she had always wanted. A regular bed, a writing desk, a beanbag, a magnet board for pictures, a laptop on the desk and finally, a window taking up the majority of one of the walls. The view was breathtaking. An entire nebula stretched out in hundreds of different colors, and countless stars shined across the sky. "This is amazing…" Kyré said in awe.

"You can change the view to anything you want," The Doctor explained, "The settings controls are by the bed."

"Thank you," Kyré said with a smile. The Doctor left and Kyré unpacked her things. She sat on the bed for a moment and thought about everything that has just happened. She saved London from an invasion of Cybermen, caught a madman and now she was going to travel through all of time and space, in a police box, with The Doctor. A short while later, Kyré walked into the cockpit. "So Doctor," she said with a grin on her face as she leaned against the control console, "Where to next?"

"Where to next?" The Doctor asked, "It's 1:30 on the morning. Don't you need some sleep?"

Kyré gave him a shocked and amused look. "How can I possibly sleep when there's an adventure waiting?" she exclaimed, "I'll sleep when the adventure is over."

The Doctor laughed. "You know, in all my travels across the entire universe, I've only met one other person with that kind of enthusiasm."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kyré said, "Now… about that adventure."

"Well lets see… we could go the Ancient Greece, Mars, 16th century Spain…" The Doctor was interrupted by the phone on the consul ringing loudly. "Yes… well what do you mean you don't know what it is… well now long have you been there… Stop right there, you have it blockaded?! Alright… we'll be there momentarily." The Doctor hung up the phone and turned to Kyré. "How does Cuba 1962 sound?"

"1962?" Kyré asked, "Wasn't that in the middle of the Cold War?"

"The peak of it actually. My friend on the phone called from the White House. They're in the middle in the middle of the Cuban missile crisis."

"You're friend in the White House? Who in the White House has your personal phone number? And in 1962 no less."

The Doctor grinned. "That would be none other than the President of the United States." He chuckled at Kyré's flabbergasted expression. "And in 1962… I believe it's John F. Kennedy."

"Well lets not just stand here," Kyré said, "lets go."

The Doctor ran around the control console pushing buttons and pulling levers. Lights on the ceiling flashed and gears began to turn. The TARDIS made its wheezing/groaning noise and they landed in 1962. "Here," The Doctor said handing Kyré a folded up piece of leather. "You may need this."

Kyré opened it up and only saw a blank slip of paper. "What is this exactly?" she asked, confused.

"Psychic paper," The Doctor explained. "It's blank to you, but to everyone else it'll show them what they need to see. In this case, probably a badge. I have one too."

"Cool."

The Doctor grabbed another psychic paper and his sonic screwdriver and they headed out.

"Why are we on a battleship?" Kyré asked.

"The United Stated blockaded Cuba during the missile crisis. I believe this is the USS…" The Doctor thought about it for a moment, "The USS… oh, I can't remember. It's the USS Something-or-other. We're here to at our assignment and figure out why they need our help."

Before they could reach the entrance, a young officer approached them. "Can I help you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes, actually you can," The Doctor said, pulling out his psychic paper. "Special Agent Smith, UNIT. Codename: The Doctor."

"What about you?" The officer asked Kyré. Before The Doctor could answer, Kyré had her paper out. "Special Agent Andersen. Codename: The Guardian. What's your name soldier?"

"Petty Officer James Scow," he replied.

"Petty Officer Scow," Kyré said, taking a step closer to him, "We happen to have a meeting with your boss. Now would you like to show is the way to the command center; or would you like to explain to The Commander and Chief of the United States why we were held up?"

"Right this way," he said standing up straighter and walking towards the entrance.

"Where did you get The Guardian?" The Doctor asked as they followed Scow through the hallways. Kyré shrugged. "I don't know," she said, "It just kinda popped into my head. Why?"

"Oh, I had a friend who used to go by The Guardian."

"Like you go by The Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded as Scow let them into the Command Center. "Mr. President," Scow said, "These people are here to see you."

President Kennedy looked up from his charts and maps on the table. "Doctor, glad you could make it," he said shaking his hand.

"Happy we could be off assistance sir," The Doctor replied. "This is my trainee. Codename: The Guardian." There was a hint of sadness in his voice when he said that.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kennedy said and he shook Kyré's hand as well.

"What seems to be the problem?" The Doctor asked.

Kennedy sat down in his chair and The Doctor and Kyré sat down on either side of him. "We have a situation," he explained. "The Soviets have placed nuclear missiles here in the Bay of Pigs." He pointed to a red dot on the big map. "We have several photographs to prove that the missiles are there. But there is a catch. Some of the photos are faulty." Kennedy pulled out several aerial photographs and put them on the table. The Doctor took a look at the photos and his eyes went wide.

"What are those?" Kyré asked, looking at the figures in the photos.

"These photos aren't faulty," The Doctor said, "The Soviets do have missiles. But they aren't nuclear."

"What are they then?" Kennedy asked, confused.

The Doctor pointed to several trash can-shaped objects nested to the missile launch pad. "The Soviets are using alien technology. These creatures are known as the Daleks. Their technology uses laser weaponry that specifically targets human life forms. And in missile form, it could destroy an entire population the size of New York City. But without all the nuclear fallout."

The president's face paled. "We can't let this get out to the public."

"I agree." The Doctor said, "If people find out that the Soviets are harboring alien technology, there will be panic on a global scale."

"This is where we need your help." Kennedy said. "We need tours infiltrate the missile factory and destroy all of the alien technology. But leave the missile shells, the actual building and the launch pads. We still need the evidence. Can you help us?"

The Doctor nodded. "We can, but any and all records of this conversation will be destroyed. Understand?"

Kennedy agreed. "The entire world could depend on what you do here today."

"No pressure," Kyré said sarcastically.

"Good luck."

The Doctor and Kyré walked out of the command center and back to the TARDIS. "So we're supposed to sneak into a Soviet missile factory, destroy any and all tech that is too advanced for 1962 and do it without really destroying anything?"

"Yup."

"And all we have are two pieces of psychic paper, a TARDIS and a sonic screwdriver?"

"I've done more with less," The Doctor said, "Never underestimate what you can do with just your mind and your hands." They got into the TARDIS and took off. A few seconds later, they landed in the middle of the jungle. "We're going to have to walk from here." The Doctor said. Kyré put a few things in her backpack and then shouldered it. "Why couldn't you have just landed the TARDIS in the factory?" Kyré asked.

"Well, I could," The Doctor said, "But we don't know how everyone would react to seeing it. Plus, this is way more fun."

Kyré grinned. "In that case, lead on Doctor."

The Doctor marched out of the TARDIS and into the jungle, Kyré following close behind. Every few meters, Kyré stopped and took a picture, The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle at her immense curiosity.

"So Doctor," Kyré asked as they kept walking, "You've mentioned this friend of yours, The Guardian, several times now. Who exactly is that?"

"An old friend of mine," The Doctor said, "She was my best friend actually."

"What was she like?"

The Doctor smiled sadly. "She was… very loyal. I can't remember any time when I was in trouble and she wasn't there, right by my side, ready to help me. We did everything together. The Guardian and The Doctor, we were inseparable. People used to think we were siblings because we spent so much time together."

Kyré listened closely.

"She was also very brave and immensely selfless. She made it her promise to protect the innocent, no matter what the cost. She…" The Doctor stopped talking for a moment to clear his tightening throat. "She was my hero."

"What happened to her?" Kyré asked cautiously.

The Doctor sighed looked down at his feet. "During the Time War, I was running from the Daleks and found her helping some children to safety. I told her that we needed to go but she demanded to help and protect them. When we finally got them to safety, the Daleks came and she was shot. I carried her away and she… she died in my arms."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kyré said. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright," He said. "I know you were just curious. But she gave me something to fight for. A reason to run to those in need. She was protecting others right until her last breath."

"Well maybe you'll see her again some day."

The Doctor simply sighed. They walked on an awkward silence for a while. Suddenly, The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait… do you hear that?" Kyré listened carefully. A faint whining sound was slowly getting closer and louder.

"Get down!" The Doctor exclaimed and he dropped to the ground and into some bushes, pulling Kyré down with him. Seconds later, two Daleks came speeding over their heads and then continued through the trees.

"What are those?" Kyré asked.

Before she could continue, The Doctor placed his hand over her mouth and placed a finger on his lips to tell her to be quiet. Daleks he mouthed. Kyré nodded and kept quiet, but her heart started racing and her breathing got quicker. The Doctor could tell she was scared, he gave her hand a squeeze and gave her a comforting smile. "Hey, it's ok," he whispered, "I've dealt with tons of Daleks. I blew them all up during the Time War. It's going to be alright. Trust me."

Kyré nodded and squeezed his hand back. The Daleks stop for a moment right in front of them but then move on.

"I think they're gone," The Doctor whispered, "Let me just make sure. Stay here." The Doctor got up and walked out to the path, looking both ways. Suddenly he dove into the bushes a short ways away from Kyré just as a Dalek laser beam fired past him. A few seconds later, the Dalek stops inches in front of Kyré, scanning for The Doctor. Then, out of no where, he swung from a vine and smashed into the Dalek, knocking it over. He fell and rolled then got up and stood in an iron man style pose and the Dalek exploded.

"Behind you!" Kyré shouted. She grabbed a large rock from the ground and threw it at the Dalek's eye stalk and it exploded as well. "Nice style by the way," Kyré said with a wink, "I liked the final pose."

The Doctor gave her a goofy grin.

"Do you think they were headed back to the factory?"

"Yeah," The Doctor said, "Wanna follow them?"

"Well yeah," Kyré said excitedly, "Not to mention that's kinda our mission."

They followed the trail until the jungle began to clear and a giant barbed wire fence came into view. "Well now what?" Kyré asked. "It's not like we can just walk up and go through the front door." The Doctor smiled and gave her a mischievous look. "We're going to knock on the front door, aren't we." Kyré said.

"Not unless you like climbing electrified, barbed wire fences."

"I have actually been trying to break that habit," Kyré said sarcastically.

"Then off we go," The Doctor said as they walked around to the gate.

"Brilliant… If we get shot by Soviets, so help me…"

"Its not the Soviets you need to watch out for. It's the Daleks. If their lasers so much as graze your arm, you'll die within minutes. But it's a very slow and painful death."

"That's encouraging…" Kyré said, "You really need to work on your pep-talks."

They came to the main gate and The Doctor knocked. An armed guard came and the Doctor showed him the psychic paper.

"Ah, you must be here for the missile inspection," The guard said, handing the psychic paper back to The Doctor, "Come in, I'll escort you to Streltzi's office." The guard took them into the factory. Daleks were every few meters guarding the conveyor belts.

"I thought you said you blew them up," Kyré whispered.

The Doctor shrugged. "I missed a few."

Eventually, they got to Streltzi's office and the guard let them in. A tall man with dark hair and very angular features sat behind the polished desk. He stood up and shook The Doctor's hand. "You must be the engineers here to inspect the blueprints." he said in Russian.

"That's us," The Doctor said in perfect Russian, "May we please see them?"

Streltzi took out some papers from his desk drawer and handed them to The Doctor.

The Doctor inspected them very carefully. "Good, good," He said, "Hmmm… would you mind if we took a look around the factory? The plans look great but the boss wants to make sure that the whole process is running smoothly."

"Yes, of course." Streltzi said.

"Thank you. It's good to finally meet you Mr. Streltzi, I've heard a lot of good things about your work here." The Doctor shook his hand again and they left the office. As he and Kyré walked around the factory, they each started taking mental notes of everything: what parts were where, how many Daleks there were, and how many people were there.

"How could I understand all of that?" Kyré asked in a hushed tone. "I don't speak Russian whatsoever."

"TARDIS translation matrix," The Doctor explained. "It gets into your brain and translates nearly anything for you."

"That is pretty cool," Kyré said.

They continued to walk through the factory when suddenly, Streltzi started coming after them with armed guards and Daleks following behind them.

"Is everything alright?" The Doctor called up to them. He leaned down to Kyré's ear, "I think the real inspection just arrived." he whispered. Streltzi came up to them and the Daleks came forward. Scanning life forms… The head Dalek said. These are not the real engineers.

Streltzi's face turned bright red and he got very angry. "AMERICAN IMPOSTERS!" he shouted. "Take them to Dalek Omega!"

The Doctor grabbed Kyré's hand. "Run!" he whispered. He started running and ducking in and out of machines and hallways, rooms and doors, pulling Kyré along with him the whole way. Eventually they got to a concealed storage closet and ducked inside.

Kyré fell to her knees, breathing very heavily. "Normally, I don't run that much. I'm a swimmer." She noticed that The Doctor wasn't even close to winded. He's just listening against the door.

"Are they coming?" she asked.

"Shhh…" The Doctor said, cutting her off. Kyré clamped her mouth shut and kept quiet.

They're right outside. The Doctor mouthed. He slowly pulled out a stethoscope from his pocket and listened through the wall. Then he pulled out a glowing blue cube and set it on the ground. It opened up and started unfolding, and kept unfolding until the entire surface of the room is covered. "Okay, we're good for now," The Doctor said, "But they know we're here and they're waiting right outside." He saw Kyré's confusion about the cube. "It's a temporary safety measure," he explained, "It took us out of time and space. But the only way to get back is to deactivate it. Which will take us back to the point we left. We have about five minutes before it automatically turns off."

"Alright," Kyré said, "So what's the plan? You seem to know the most about the Daleks."

"Surrender." The Doctor said simply.

"Surrender?!" Kyré exclaimed, "I don't think we should give up so eaisly. There has to be some way out."

"The best way to get information is to get captured," The Doctor told her, "Plus, there are a whole lot of Daleks out there."

"And what happens if they shoot at us instead of capturing us?" Kyré asked.

"Well, that's why I have this." The Doctor pulled out a white flag on a stick and began to wave it. Kyré couldn't help but laugh. "Where do you keep that?" she asked.

"In my pocket," The Doctor said smiling, "My pockets are bigger on the inside." He picked up the little glowing ball of light and the blue tiles fold back up into a cube. The Daleks outside were trying to break down the door, but The Doctor opened it for them and started waving the flag around. "We Surrender!" He exclaimed, as he and Kyré threw their hands up into the air. The Daleks, along with several armed guards, took them back to Streltzi's office.

"Streltzi!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Finally, would you please tell your…" he looked at the Daleks confused, "...Things to let us go?"

Streltzi laughs. "Do you think I am a fool?" Two people come out from behind him and he introduced them as the real engineers and inspectors. "So why don't you tell me… who are you really?"

"It was worth a shot," The Doctor said, "I'm Special Agent John Smith, codename: The Doctor. This is Special Agent Jane Andersen, codename The Guardian. UNIT picked up some strange readings from this factory and sent us to check it out. Turns out, it was just interference from the explosives placed in your walls." He taps the walls with his fingers. "Its all good now though. I'm sorry for your time. We'll be off and get out of your hair."

Streltzi laughed again. "Oh, you're not going anywhere." Armed guards appeared behind them and grabbed them. "Take them to cell block A," he said, "We'll have Dalek Omega take care of them."

The guards forcefully escorted them out. "When did you have time to put explosives in the walls? I was with you the whole time." Kyré asked, whispering in English.

"Oh, I'm not really here." The Doctor said. "I'm really a hologram. The real me has been messing around with stuff. Just act natural."

Kyré took a deep breath and continued to walk. "How long have you been gone?" She asked.

"Remember when I swung in on the vine and knocked over those Daleks like Tarzan? And then you smashed one with a rock? Well, I sort of turned them into a costume."

"So I've been in here, surrounded by Daleks, by myself, THE WHOLE TIME?!" Kyré exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"Technically… yes. Actually… also yes. But you did have a hologram of me! And a very handsome one at that." He said, shooting her with that goofy grin.

"Still though… you could have given me a heads up."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Well I'm worried now…"

"Which is what I was trying to avoid."

"Didn't really work, did it."

"Not really no…"

The guards threw them into a cell. Kyré attempted to fight back but one of the guards hit her with the butt of their gun and she fell back into the cell.

"Are you okay?" Holo-Doctor asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kyré said, semi-snappish. She gently touched where the gun had hit her and found that it had cut through her eyebrow.

"Here," Holo-Doctor said, pulling out a tube of ointment. "Vexilide 5. This should help it heal quicker."

"Thanks," Kyré said, rubbing it on her cut. "Where are you, really."

"See the Dalek with the silver head and black body?"

Kyré looked outside the cell. "Yeah, I see him."

The head popped off and The real Doctor poked his head out. He gave Kyré his goofy grin then put his finger to his lips. Kyré sighed in relief and nodded. The Doctor went back down and closed the top of the Dalek.

"So how do we get out of here?" she asked Holo-Doctor.

"I'm working on that. You're going to have to stay here while I look around."

"Alright." Kyré said, "But what about the Dalek they said would "take care of us"? Umm… Dalek Omega?"

"Just one more thing I need to look at."

Another Dalek came by. "My weapons systems are malfunctioning," The Doctor in the Dalek costume said, "I must be repaired. Take my post and guard the prisoners."

The new Dalek complies and The Doctor took off.

"Where are you going?" Kyré asked Holo-Doctor.

"To find Dalek Omega."

"Don't be gone too long."

Kyré sat in the cell for a while. Not sure what to do.

"You want to play a game?" Holo-Doctor asked.

"Sure, why not." Kyré said. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Holo-Doctor looked in his jacket pocket. "Let's see… I've got risk, monopoly, uno, and a 47,000 piece 3-D puzzle of the life sized TARDIS, on the outside anyway. Anything sound good?"

"How about Uno?"

"Okay," he said and started shuffling.

"Just so you know," Kyré said with a smirk, "I've never been beaten before."

Holo-Doctor grinned and dealt out the cards. "Is that so? Well, there's a first time for everything."

"You're on." Kyré said, picking up her hand.

Several rounds later, Holo-Doctor had beaten Kyré three rounds to two. "How did you do that?!" Kyré exclaimed.

"HAHA! I told you I was the Uno Champion of the whole universe!" Holo-Doctor got up and started doing the "Drunk Giraffe" dance. The real Doctor came around the corner and destroyed the Dalek guarding the cell. His face is as white as an Adipose in a snowstorm. He pushed a button and Holo-Doctor and uno disappeared. He sat down next to Kyré and buried his head in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Kyré asks, concerned.

"I saw the Dalek that killed The Guardian. I had been starting to wonder if that memory was just some sort of twisted dream or something but this all confirms it."

Kyré sat there for a moment, not quite knowing what to do. Then she gave his hand a squeeze and looked him in the eye. "What do you want to do?"

"Kill them…" The Doctor said darkly, "Kill them all."

Kyré was slightly taken aback by this. The man she was with this morning was so funny and full of life. Now, he seemed like a completely different person. A man consumed by grief and bent on revenge. "Are… are you sure?"

The Doctor looked her intently in the eye. "Every. Last. One."

"You've told me they've done awful things Doctor," Kyré said, trying to talk him out of it, "But is it really right to take it out on all of them?"

"THEY KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" The Doctor screamed in anguish, throwing his arms in the air. "They killed her! I will NEVER see her again because of those heartless monsters!"

Kyré stood up and grabbed The Doctor's hands. "Look at me Doctor, and listen closely," She said firmly, "Yes, those monsters killed her. But you told me that The Guardian gave you something to fight for, that she gave you a reason to protect people. Now, you tell me, how many people live in New York City?"

"About eight million." He growled.

"Each missile can take out eight million people. How many missiles did we see out there?"

"Fifteen."

"What's eight million times fifteen."

The Doctor quickly did the math in his head. "One hundred, twenty-five million."

"Tell me this Doctor," Kyré said, looking him in the eye. "Would the Guardian rather have you avenge her death, or would she want you to protect those one hundred, twenty-five million people that are in danger right now?"

The Doctor took a deep breath. He knew Kyré was right. "We need to protect them." he said.

"Good," Kyré said, "Now how do we get out of this cell?"

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the lock. The cell door swung open.

"Don't make it too easy," Kyré said sarcastically as they ran out.

"Here's the plan," The Doctor told her.

"Oh, you actually have a plan this time?" Kyré asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I have placed grenades all over the factory. They won't bring down the building, but they will destroy everything inside. I push the detonator and everything goes boom."

"What about the cores inside the missiles outside?"

"Those will be a bit harder. We'll have to climb the missiles and manually remove the core."

"You're joking… right?"

"Well, half joking. We won't have to climb them, but we will have to manually remove the cores."

They ran out the main door and to the missile launch pads. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and aimed it at the panels where the cores were. All the panels popped off and fell to the ground.

"Kyré," The Doctor said, not taking his eyes off of the missiles, "Go find something to put the cores in."

Kyré took off and The Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver like a claw game and carefully removed each of the cores from the missiles. He set each one down on the ground gently. Like they were made of glass.

Kyré ran around the building and, lucky for her, there was a jeep with the keys still in the ignition. She ran over to it and managed to sneak past the two guards talking by the door. As she got in the Jeep, a Dalek came out of the door. This one in particular caught her eye. It had a golden body with blood-red markings all over it. Overcoming her fear, she stepped on the gas and drove back to where the Doctor was.

"This'll have to do!" She said, "They're sending the Daleks after us."

The Doctor nodded and carefully loaded the cores into the Jeep. As soon as all fifteen were inside, The Doctor started to get in.

Then he saw him. The Doctor saw Dalek Omega. The Dalek that had killed The Guardian. The Doctor stepped down from the jeep and turned to face him.

"You…" he growled.

Doctor, The Dalek said, We meet once again.

"You killed her," The Doctor's hands clenched into fists. "You killed The Guardian."

Tell me Doctor, do you feel pain? Do you feel anger? Do you feel Hatred?

"More than anyone else in the universe."

Then the Daleks have won. Emotion is the flaw of all beings. But the Daleks feel nothing.

"You felt nothing as you killed my best friend."

"Doctor," Kyré said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "The cores are unstable. We don't have much time left. We need to go."

"You mark my words," The Doctor said darkly, "The next time we meet, I will not show mercy, I will not hesitate. I will kill you." The Doctor hopped into the jeep and pushed the detonator as they drove away. The factory's windows burst open and flames licked at the inside.

Kyré and the Doctor drove back to the TARDIS in silence. They unloaded the cores into a vault inside the TARDIS and took off. Kyré called President Kennedy back and informed him that everything had been taken care of. When she hung up, she went to go look for the Doctor.

He was in the Planetarium. All of the memories of the day The Guardian had died came rushing to the surface. He felt anger, pain hatred, sadness, longing, vengeance and it all came out at once. In his anger, the Doctor picked up a model of Gallifrey and threw it at the wall. It shattered on impact. He screamed and fell to his knees, tears leaking out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Kyré came up behind him and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "You did the right thing Doctor," She said gently. "Where ever The Guardian is, I'm sure she's proud of you."

"I could have saved her that day," the Doctor cried. "I could have saved her."

Kyré wrapped her arms around him and held him as he sobbed. "You're a good man Doctor," She said once he had calmed down. She stood up and gathered the pieces of the Gallifrey model in her hands. "Can this be fixed?" She asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"Then lets fix it."

The Doctor looked up at her. "I could teach you about Gallifrey too. If you wanted."

Kyré nodded. "I'd love to learn about your home." she said and helped The Doctor to his feet. The two of them walked out together; knowing that, today, they had made the right choice.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	4. Lesson on Gallifrey

Lesson on Gallifrey.

Kyré and the Doctor sat at a round table fixing up the broken model of Gallifrey. The Doctor had offered to teach her about his home, so while they were fixing the model, the Doctor had a holographic globe projected above the table.

"So where did you grow up?" Kyré asked as she glued another piece to the model. The Doctor tapped the globe and it zoomed in on a small city. "Right about…" he looked around then pointed to a house with a giant tree in the backyard. "Here."

"This was your house?"

The Doctor nodded. "And the Guardian lived," he pointed to the house on the left with the blue door. "Right here." The Doctor turned the hologram around so the tree in his backyard was facing them. Kyré saw a small treehouse up in the branches. "The Guardian and I used to come here everyday after we got home from school."

"What was school like for you?"

"We had an Academy that we all went to. At age eight, children were required to attend. For most, it was like a boarding school and they didn't see their families for months. But the Guardian and I lived close enough that we could walk to and from our homes every day.

"What did they teach you?"

The Doctor leaned back in his chair. "For the most part, it was like any other school. They taught us regular things like mathematics, grammar and science. But they also taught is different things. Galactic history, and advanced astronomy. Sometimes they trained like soldiers. And at the very beginning, before you even entered the Academy, they took you to gaze into the Untempered Schism."

"What's that?"

"Well it's basically a gap in the fabric of time and space. They take you, and you just look. Some are inspired, some run away, and a few to mad. Long story short, it's a rite of passage to enter the Academy.

"Eventually, you would graduate and get on with your life. But a select few were chosen to stay in school and were trained to become a Timelord."

"Weren't all people on Gallifrey Time Lords?" Kyré asked.

The Doctor chuckled. "No, that's a very common mistake. A Timelord is actually a rank in the Gallifreyan military. They're the equivalent to the US Delta Force."

"You were a soldier."

The Doctor nodded. "Of sorts. The Guardian and I both were. Well she was technically a Timelady."

They sat in silence for a moment and then Kyré spoke up again. "What exactly was Gallifrey like?"

The Doctor leaned back in his chair and sighed. "It was beautiful," he said, "You would wake up every morning to the suns rising in the burnt orange sky over the shining silver forests. It was as if time itself was rushing through the universe and then decided to stop and enjoy a single planet."

As he spoke, Kyré listened intently, with a look on her face of that of a child listening to a fairy tale.

"As a child, it was very peaceful and calm. We were the masters of the universe. We has so much power and knowledge that we didn't need to get involved with anyone else. We just lived our lives in peace."

"That sounds wonderful," Kyré said. "Maybe we could go there some time."

A sad look came to the Doctor's face and he shook his head. "I would take you there if I could, but it's gone now. It's all gone."

"What happened?"

"In the last great Time War, my people fought the Daleks. During the last days of the war, everything was becoming hopeless. The a daleks had invaded the last stronghold. The city of Arcadia. And defeat was inevitable. Then, a man known as the Renegade came forward. He stole a weapon and destroyed the Daleks. But in the process of victory, Gallifrey was lost."

"I'm sorry." Kyré said. She sat there in silence, not knowing what to say or do. Then she smiled slightly. "I guess this whole thing makes you like Superman." she said. "The Last Son of Gallifrey, Protector of the Universe."

The Doctor smiled slightly. "Last of the Timelords."

"Hang on," Kyré asked. "When you said Gallifrey was lost, did you mean destroyed or lost?"

"Literally lost."

"Well then it's still out there somewhere." Kyré said, "You're not really the last one."

"Perhaps," the Doctor said, "But I've only met two others. One of them wasn't even from Gallifrey. And they're both long dead."

Kyré reached over and gave the Doctor's hand a comforting squeeze. "That doesn't mean you should give up. You shouldn't ever give up. Not on yourself or on others."

The Doctor chuckled slightly. "The Guardian said something like that to me once. You two could have been good friends."

Kyré smiled and glued the last piece to the model. "There. All fixed."

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and soniced the model. "Now it won't break again." he said. Kyré attempted to hand him back the model but he didn't take it. "Why don't you keep that." He said, pushing it back into her hands. "You have more use for it than I do."

Kyré took it and held it carefully.

Suddenly, the TARDIS jolted forcefully and sent them both tumbling to the ground. "What was that?" Kyré exclaimed, making sure that the model was still safe.

"No idea," the Doctor said with that goofy grin of his plastered on his face. "But lets go find out!" He pulled Kyré to her feet and they ran out to the control room.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	5. Galletron 5

Galletron 5.

"What happened?" Kyré asked once the TARDIS had stopped jolting and shaking around. The Doctor pulled a screen around the console and looked at the readings. "We've landed." he said.

"Landed or crashed?" Kyré asked, "Because it feels like we crashed." She gave the Doctor a questioning and mischievous look. "Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?"

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her. "This thing is called a TARDIS," he said, "And of course I know how to fly her. I've been doing it for years."

"You still crashed her," Kyré said.

"I did not!" he said looking back at the screen, "And I don't think she likes you."

"The TARDIS told you that she doesn't like me?"

"Well… not exactly. She says you're not done yet."

"Not done yet? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Not sure really."

"Well you clearly speak TARDIS, why don't you ask her?"

The Doctor messed with the controls again. "She won't tell me."

"Probably because you crashed her."

"I did not crash her!"

"Ooookaaay… whatever you say…" Kyré said. "So where are we anyway?"

The Doctor looked at the screen again and smiled excitedly. "Galatron 5," he laughed, "I haven't been here since I was a kid."

"How old were you?" Kyré couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

"95."

"95?! Good grief, how old are you?"

"I'll be 12,000 in two months. Time Lords don't quite, well… age." He danced around the console, looking at readings, pushing buttons and pulling levers. "And it looks like we're right on time."

"On time for what?" Kyré asked.

"Volcanithon," the Doctor said, rushing over to the door. "Come on."

Kyré looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't we need like… heat suits or something?"

"Nope, not here." he said. The Doctor ran back over and took Kyré by the hand. "Come on, we don't want to miss it." They ran out the door.

The landscape looked like something out of a movie. The ground had been burned to a crisp, everything was covered in back rock and rivers of molten lava close freely as far as the eye could see. They reached the top of a hill and looked out in front of them. Seconds later, the hill turned into an island as one of the rivers overflowed and surrounded them.

"Alright…" the Doctor said excitedly, "Wait for it… 5…4…3…2…1!" Suddenly a ring of lava erupted around them and turned into a massive dome. The lava hardened almost instantly into a clear crystal hemisphere. Then, a giant wave of lava engulfed them until it looked like they were in the center of a massive bubble of magma. A rumbling noise started from the ground and started to get louder and louder. "Kyré!" The Doctor shouted, "Put these on!" He handed her a pair of earmuffs and put some on himself. "Here we go!" He yelled. The rumbling increased and the pressure in the bubble grew until it burst, sending lava and crystal in all directions. Kyré watched this all with the same wonder and awe as a small child on Christmas. "Can we do that again?"

The Doctor chuckled at her excitement but shook his head. "Sorry, no. It only happens every 6,859 years." He bent down and started inspecting the ground, doing all sorts of little tests on it. Including tasting it.

"Doctor, why are you licking the ground?" Kyré asked, "You'll burn your tongue."

"I'm just checking it out." He replied. "And no, I won't burn my tongue."

Kyré looked up and saw a few space ships starting to descend on the planet. "Doctor, do they have flying saucers here?"

The Doctor continued to inspect the ground. "No, this planet is uninhabited."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then who are they?"

The Doctor looked up and then jumped back in shock. "Holy TARDIS of Gallifrey!"

"What? Who are they?"

"Daleks. We need to leave. Now."

They took off in a full sprint back to the TARDIS. They were almost there when Kyré tripped and fell flat on her face. The Doctor saw the ship's guns taking aim. In a split second, he raced to Kyré and dove on top of her. He grabbed her and rolled to the side just as the ship fired and hit right where they had been. The Doctor helped her to her feet and they rushed into a nearby cave.

"Why…" Kyré panted, "Why'd you do that? You could have gotten shot."

"You could have too."

"You didn't have to though."

"And let you die?" he asked, amazed. "Yeah right."

"Thank you," Kyré said, "For saving my life."

"You're welcome," the Doctor said with a smile. "Now, how about we do some exploring?"

Kyré returned his smile and they ventured deeper into the cave. "So Kyré," the Doctor asked, making small talk, "Where do you go to school?"

"Oh, well I recently graduated from the United Kingdom Academy of Science, or most people know it as UKAS and right now I'm attending Cambridge University. Or I was. We're off for the summer holiday." As they walked, the cave began to widen and the floor smoothed out. Stairs also began to form in the stone and carvings appear on the wall.

"Where did all this come from?" Kyré asked as she looked around.

"Well, I'm going to guess one of two things," the Doctor said, inspecting the carvings. "Either it's hospitable space hobos with too much time on their hands, or we just discovered a lost civilization."

Kyré jogged ahead and was flabbergasted at the sight in front of her. "Doctor," she called. He walked over to her and couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of them.

"I'm going to go with the second one," Kyré said in awe. The walls of the cave opened up into a spacious city. White stone buildings lined black obsidian streets. At the center of the city stood a giant temple-like with giant hieroglyphics on the walls and a giant blue diamond stood at the top, illuminating the city with a strange blue light. Contrasting the orange light of the lava rivers flowing outside the city.

"I thought you said no one lives here," Kyré said as they started through the city.

"I didn't think anyone did," the Doctor admitted. They walked the empty streets and eerie silence came over them.

"Where is everyone?" Kyré asked.

"Maybe they all left," the Doctor suggested, starting to investigate the buildings and streets. Kyré followed his lead and walked into a small home. "Doctor…" she called.

"Or they could have run out of resources."

"Doctor."

"Or they could have evacuated because of a plague."

"Doctor!"

"What?!" He exclaimed, "I was on a roll."

Kyré's voice was suddenly quiet and very solemn. "I found them…"

The Doctor walked over to her and sighed sadly. A small family, or what was left of them, was huddled in the corner against the back wall. The father held a small child close and had his other arm wrapped around his wife. The mother clutched a baby who was still wrapped in a blanket.

Kyré walked over and knelt down next to them. "What could have done this?" she asked. The Doctor examined the walls and the area around the house. Black scorch marks covered large portions and he knew what happened. "Daleks." he said quietly. "They must have come back for something after they left last time."

Kyré fingered the baby blanket. "They were so young," she whispered. "Doctor, can we go back? Can we go back and save them? I mean, we have the TARDIS. We could go back and help them."

The Doctor put a hand on Kyré's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but we can't. Now that we've seen what happened, it's become a fixed point in time. Nothing can change fixed time."

Kyré didn't move. "They… they were just children. How could the Daleks live with themselves after killing these innocent children?"

"That's what they do," he replied. "I'm not exaggerating when I say that all they know is hatred and destruction. They don't feel anything."

"But they were just children." Kyré said. The Doctor helped her to her feet. "Come on Kyré," he said gently, "We should go." They left the house and walked down the street. As they got deeper into the city, the scenes of destruction continued. A short time later, the sky began to darken and the temperature began to drop.

"How are we going to get back to the TARDIS?" Kyré asked.

"We can't go back the way we came, the Daleks are following us." The Doctor said. "And if I call the TARDIS then they'll just piggyback on her and have us surrounded in seconds. We should probably find a place to stay for the night."

Kyré agreed and the Doctor went and poked his head inside one of the houses. "This one's empty," he said. Kyré entered the house. There were belongings scattered all over the floor and the majority of the house was in ruins. "Did the TARDIS give you that backpack?" The Doctor asked, motioning to the backpack Kyré was wearing.

"Yes, why?" she asked, handing it to him.

"The TARDIS can do this little trick. She tends to make things bigger on the inside. So if she did that to the bag, we should have everything we need inside." He reached into the bag and pulled out two sleeping bags and two pillows. "Get some sleep," he said, tossing a sleeping bag and pillow to Kyré. "I'll keep watch for a while."

"Alright," Kyré said, "But don't stay up all night. Wake me up when you get tired." The Doctor nodded and Kyré went to sleep.

Several hours later, the Doctor was sitting on the old sofa reading one of the books that had been left in the house. It was a book of the civilization's history.

He heard Kyré groan in her sleep but dismissed it as nothing and went back to reading. Then she groaned again and rolled over so the Doctor could see the look on her face. She was terrified. Kyré started crying out and thrashing around in her sleep. The Doctor quickly dropped his book and rushed over to her. "Kyré! Kyré wake up," he said, trying to shake her awake. "Kyré it's just a dream, wake up."

Kyré suddenly bolted upright in a cold sweat.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked. "You're as pale as a sheet."

Kyré nodded. "Yeah… I… I'm fine. Just a bad dream." She looked around the room and saw daylight seeping through the windows. "What time is it?"

The Doctor helped Kyré up. "Just after dawn," he replied.

"You stayed up all night?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I don't really get tired. Plus I've been learning about these people. I think I know what the Daleks are after."

"I have a hunch too." Kyré told him as she packed up her sleeping bag.

"What's your guess?"

"I'm gonna to go with the giant blue diamond thing."

"Good guess… what was your first clue?"

Kyré gave him a seriously-it's-super-obvious look. "It's a giant blue diamond floating above a temple," she said in a matter of fact tone, "You might as well put up a giant flashing sign that says: Please Take."

"That is a good point." The Doctor said.

"What is it anyway?"

"It's a shield and a power source," he replied opening up the book he was reading. "It worked to protect the city from enemies and the environment. The people worshiped it and called it the Great Protector."

"The Daleks couldn't get it the first time, so now they're back and there's no one to stand in their way of taking it," Kyré concluded. The Doctor nodded.

"We can't let them have it," Kyré insisted. "All these people died to protect it and now the Daleks are back. We can't stand around and make it so they died in vain."

"I agree," the Doctor said, "But the question is how

They sat and thought for a moment.

"We could hide it," Kyré suggested.

"Then the Daleks would destroy everything that's left of this place to find it. We can't let that happen either."

"Maybe we could offer them something better," Kyré said after a moment.

"What could they want other than that?"

"Ummm… maybe us…?" she asked hesitantly. "They have been chasing us for a long time, so maybe if we show up with the TARDIS, they'll take is instead of the diamond."

"That would work. But are you sure?" The Doctor asked. "I've noticed the how much they scare you."

Kyré took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, they scare me," she said, "But that doesn't matter. The only way that they're going to leave is if we turn ourselves in. And if that's the right thing to do, the. I'm all for it."

The Doctor smiled and gave Kyré a hug. "You're a very brave girl Kyré." He said.

"I'm going to be perfectly honest with you," Kyré said as the Doctor let her go. "I am trying really, very hard not to run away and hide as fast as I can right now."

"Overcoming that fear just makes you all the more braver," he said to her. Kyré gave him a small smile. "Thanks," she said softly.

"Now then," the Doctor said, gathering up the rest of their things, "Lets go turn ourselves in." Kyré laughed at his enthusiasm and goofiness. "We're off to go get captured," he sang to the time of "Wizard of Oz" as they walked outside. "To get captured by enemies."

They made their way up to the roof. "Now, all I have to do is call the TARDIS and they'll come right to us." The Doctor said, messing around with his screwdriver. "If I… acoustic residency… volcanic rock… bounces… about 27.9 degrees… yup that should work."

"What exactly are you doing?" Kyré asked.

"Calling our ride," he said aiming the sonic at the cave walls. "You may want to cover your ears."

Kyré plugged her ears and a high pitched ringing sounded through the cave.

Suddenly the TARDIS appeared around them and the sound of Daleks could be heard from right outside the door. "Well so far so good." The Doctor said. "They're taking us aboard their ship."

"How do you know that?" Kyré asked as the TARDIS gave a sudden jolt to one side.

"Because they just dropped us."

"Oh, lovely," Kyré said sarcastically, "I've always wanted a piggyback ride from a Dalek."

The Doctor gave her a dramatic magician-style bow. "Your wish is my command." He said with a wink.

The two of them stood in silence for a moment until Kyré hesitantly spoke up. "Why do they hate you so much?" she asked.

The Doctor continued to mess around with the controls. "I have killed millions of Daleks in my life," he said, "They call me the Predator." The Doctor turned away from the console and gave Kyré a look that explained everything.

"You were the one who ended the Time War," she concluded, "You were the Renegade."

The Doctor nodded. "I did what I had to do." he said quietly. Kyré didn't know what to say so she just stood there in silence.

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding against the door.

"Do Daleks knock?" Kyré asked.

"Not the ones that I've met," the Doctor said suspiciously as he walked to the door. "Hang on, I'll check it out." He poked his head out the door. About seventy Daleks stood outside waiting. "Doctor…" They all said at the same time.

"Ah, yes," he replied, "One moment." he went back inside and closed the door tightly. "There are a lot of them out there." he said.

"How many?"

"Seventy at the least." he said nervously, "And I saw Omega in the command center."

"Great," Kyré said, "So what's the escape plan?"

"Escape plan… right…" he ran around the room trying to think of something.

"There is no escape plan, is there." Kyré said.

The Doctor suddenly stopped in his tracks. "There is now," he said, still running around. "You've seen those Star Wars movies, right?"

Kyré nodded. "They're some of my favorites."

"Open the third drawer down on the left side of the console."

Kyré opened it and her eyes went wide. "No. Way." Inside the drawer were two lightsabers. She took one out and pushed the activation button. A brilliant bright green beam of energy sprang out of the hilt.

"Very much way," the Doctor said with a grin. "Could you hand me the one with the blue stripe on the handle?" Kyré handed it to him and he activated it. "Alright, here's the plan." he said waving it around playfully. "We fight our way to the control room, Jedi style, then once we're there, we set the ship to self-destruct then get out of here as fast as possible.

"What about Omega?" Kyré asked. The Doctor didn't say anything. "How about this," Kyré suggested, "I set the ship to self-destruct while you take care of Omega."

"Are you sure?" he asked. Kyré nodded. "You do what you need to do," she said, "I won't get in your way."

"Thank you," he said, "You may need this." he handed her his sonic screwdriver. "Now, a quick thing about the lightsabers," the Doctor explained, "I programed them with point and think technology."

"With what?"

"Long story short, it'll be like using the Force. Your reflexes will be faster and the lightsaber will respond directly to your subconscious."

"Sweet," Kyré said, walking to the door. "No, how's about we go kick some Dalek butt."

She and the Doctor stormed out of the TARDIS, lightsabers in hand. "This is your one and only chance," the Doctor shouted, "You can surrender, or you'll be sliced into itsy bitsy pieces."

The Daleks took aim and fired their weapons at them. "Itsy bitsy pieces it is then," he said, deflecting the laser bolts off of his lightsaber and slicing through the Daleks with ease. Kyré followed close behind, doing the same. When they got to the control room, the Daleks were close behind them. "Go find Omega," Kyré said, taking you the screwdriver and messing with the controls, "I can take it from here."

The Doctor nodded and ran off. Kyré continued to mess with things until she finally found the self-destruct sequence. Using the screwdriver, she transferred the information onto it and turned the sonic into a detonator. When she had finished, Kyré turned to the door and to her horror found several Daleks standing in her way.

"You will come with us," the first one said. "Failure to comply will result in your immediate extermination."

Kyré activated her lightsaber. "Why would you kill me if you want me to come with you?"

"The Daleks do not need to explain anything to you, you are our prisoner."

Kyré laughed. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm the one with the lightsaber. I'd like to see you take me prisoner." She rushed at the Daleks and slices through them with the ease that someone slices butter. Even more Daleks were waiting outside the control room and started firing at her. The lightsaber seemed to have a mind of its own as bolt after bolt was deflected off the blade straight back at the Dalek's eyestalks. She was on a roll when suddenly, a strong magnetic pull ripped the lightsaber out of her hands.

"You will come with us." They said again. Kyré saw no other option. She raised her arms above her head and surrendered to them. The Daleks escorted her out and they headed down the hall to the command center. They walked in and Kyré was shocked to see the Doctor in chains with two heavily armed Daleks guarding him.

"I tried," Kyré whispered. "There were just too many of them."

"It's alright," the Doctor replied, "I've got a plan."

"I hope it works better than the last one," Kyré said as Omega came out from the shadows.

"Doctor," he said, "Your attempt to stop us has failed…" Omega continued to talk, but neither of them were listening. "They put our lightsabers in the table behind Omega," the Doctor whispered.

"How are we supposed to get them?"

"Simple, use the Force Kyré," he replied with a wink.

"Seriously?"

The Doctor nodded. "Point and Think Technology, remember?"

"Alright then…" Kyré closed her eyes and focused. Suddenly the lightsaber flew off of the table and into her hands. "I can't believe that worked." She said, slicing through the Daleks guarding her and the chains holding the Doctor captive. He called his lightsaber to him and started cutting down any Dalek that for within arms range.

"Exterminate the Doctor!" Omega shouted. The Daleks continued to fire but each laser bolt was easily deflect by the Doctor's the lightsaber.

"The Doctor needs emotional stimulus!" Omega commanded. One of the Daleks shot out an electrical pulse from its weapon and hit Kyré square in the back. Kyré screamed as the electricity coursed through her body and she fell to the ground.

"KYRÉ!" The Doctor screamed. He lifted his lightsaber above his head and flipped a switch. All the energy was sucked out of the Daleks. He slammed the hilt into the ground and electricity courses through the ground, destroying the Daleks except Omega.

The Doctor ran to Kyré's side. "Kyré, Kyré, come on," he gently tapped her cheeks and sat her up against the wall. Kyré groaned and opened up her eyes. "I'm okay." She said weakly.

The Doctor took his lightsaber and stormed towards Omega.

"You're emotions are your weakness Doctor," Omega taunted. "But your hatred has made you strong. The day I killed the Guardian has made you stronger."

"Don't you DARE talk to me about that day!" The Doctor exclaimed, he ran over to Omega and sliced off his weapons. "KYRÉ WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" He screamed, and sliced off his eye stalk. "AND YOU KILLED HER LIKE SHE WASN'T WORTH ANYTHING TO ANYONE, WHEN SHE MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME!" The Doctor sliced off the top of the shell and looked down into Omega's eye. "This. Is for her." He slammed the lightsaber straight down into the shell and killed Omega. Kyré looked on in shock as he held the lightsaber there and let the Dalek burn. Finally, the Doctor pulled it out and Kyré hesitantly made her way over to him and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Doctor…" she said quietly, "You… said Kyré instead of The Guardian…"

"I messed up…" he said.

Kyré gave him a look that told him that she knew he was lying.

The Doctor sighed. "Kyré… was the nickname I gave the Guardian when we were children. The Guardian was her title, but I knew her long before she chose that title for herself, it was short for her true name. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel like you were competing with her."

Kyré stood in silence, not knowing what to say.

"I know that you're not her," the Doctor said, "And I don't expect you to be. You're very special in your own way. It's just… sometimes I look at you… and I see her. You remind me so much of her."

Kyré thought very carefully about what to say. "I'm flattered that you think so highly of me to say that I remind you of your best friend, Doctor," she said, "I'm sure that wherever the Guardian is right now, she's very proud you and the things that you have done."

The Doctor just stood there in silence, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"What do you need?" Kyré asked.

"Well… there is this one place…" he said quietly, "No…"

"Tell me," Kyré said gently.

"There is this place where Ky– the Guardian and I used to go all the time.

"Where?"

"I'll show you," he snapped his fingers and the TARDIS appeared. As they walked through the doors, Kyré pushed a button on the sonic screwdriver and the ship began to implode.

The TARDIS took them to a small creek surrounded by trees. The distant sound of birds chirping sounded in the air and in the distance, a small clearing could be seen. "It's beautiful." Kyré said. She looked around and saw a stone sitting on the creek bed, engraved with a circular design. "What's this?" she asked.

"I never found her body." The Doctor said solemnly.

"Her memorial." Kyré said softly. She could see the pain and sadness in the Doctor's eye. "I'll give you a moment." she said and walked back into the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked longingly at the stone, he took a single lily out of his pocket and placed it gently on top of the stone then sat down across from it. He held his knees close to his body and a single tear slid out of his eye as all the memories of the Guardian came rushing back to him. After about ten minutes of silence, the Doctor stood up and wiped his eyes. He kissed his fingers and placed his hand tenderly on the center of the stone. "Thank you Kyré." he whispered. He let his fingers trace the writing and then walked back to the TARDIS.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	6. The Haunted Nightmare

The Haunted Nightmare.

The Doctor ran through the streets, buildings were on fire and people were screaming. As he ran, he could hear the Daleks behind him. "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

 _Where is she?_ The Doctor thought as he raced through the streets. He skidded around the corner and finally, he found her. The Guardian was helping some children out from a pile of rubble.

"Run! Get to the underground bunkers!" She instructed them.

"Kyré!" The Doctor yelled, using the nickname he had used for years. Calling her The Guardian just didn't seem right. "We need to get out of here!" He grabbed her arm and began to lead her away.

"No," Kyré said firmly, "Not yet anyway. I need to get these kids to safety."

"Kyré, the Daleks are right behind me! Please."

Kyré picked up the smaller of the two children. "I am going to help then. I will NOT just leave them here."

"Well I'm not going to leave you here," The Doctor said, picking up the other child. "We get them to the bunkers, then we leave right away."

Kyré nodded in agreement and they took off in a full sprint. When the got to the bunkers, they put the children down. "Doctor, take them inside," Kyré said, "The medics inside will take care of them."

"What about you?"

"I'll make sure that the Daleks don't get inside."

"Kyre—"

"Don't argue! Now do as you're told!" She gave him a forceful shove.

"Just… be careful."

"Go!"

The Doctor picked up the smaller child and took the other by the hand, leading them inside. Kyré took a deep breath and looked around. She couldn't see any of the Daleks, but she could hear their steady chanting of extermination. Seconds later, several Daleks rounded the corner.

"Hey! Over here you big tin-cans!" Kyré yelled. She threw large chunks of debris at them and hit them close to the eye stalk.

"Timelord detected," They said, coming after her.

"Yeah! That's right! I'm over here! Come and get me!" Kyré ran away from them and led them away from the bunkers.

"Target has been identified as The Guardian."

Kyré vaulted over large piles of rubble and what was left of people's homes. The same Daleks were still hot on her trail. " **Lock onto The Guardian!** " The Daleks exclaimed, "Exterminate! Exterminate!" Kyré picked up a gun from the ground and fired at them. Two of the shots found their mark and two of the three Daleks exploded. The third continued to advance on her. Out of the corner of her eye, Kyré saw The Doctor running towards her.

The Doctor broke into a full sprint towards Kyré. He was only a few feet away from her when another Dalek came out of nowhere. Time seemed to slow as the Dalek took aim and fired at Kyré. The shot found it's mark. Kyré fell to the ground.

"NO!" The Doctor screamed. He ran to Kyré and scooped her up in his arms then raced away with unimaginable speed. He turned into what was left of a house and hid in there.

"Kyré! Kyré!" he said desperately as he knelt down and cradled her in his arms. "Kyré, come on, wake up. Please."

Kyré opened her eyes and looked up at The Doctor. "I can see the stars again Doctor," she said in barely a whisper. "Do you remember when we used to travel the stars together?"

"Yes, yes I remember." The Doctor said, his voice wavering. "And we will again. I promise. But you have to hang on."

Kyré's breathing became short and desperate.

"Hey, hey look at me," The Doctor said, putting a hand on her cheek. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. "You are going to be fine. Just stay with me."

"Doctor…" Kyré gasped, "Promise me… promise that you won't ever give up. Not on anyone, or yourself."

"I promise," he vowed as the tears began to slide down his cheeks. Kyré looked into The Doctor's eyes and smiled.

"Please…" he begged as the tears streamed down his face freely, "Kyré… please, please don't leave me… please…"

She placed her hand over The Doctor's and gave it a weak squeeze, he held her hand there and never wanted to let go. "I can see the stars…" Kyré whispered. Her eyes slowly closed and her body relaxed. The Doctor felt the last breath of life leave her body as he held her close. "No…" he sobbed, rocking her body back and forth, "No, Kyré… no." He held her close and wept. "Come back to me Kyré," he begged, "Please, just come back to me." He sobbed for a long time before being able to speak again. "I couldn't protect you Kyré, I'll never forgive myself for that. I'm so… I am so, so sorry." He continued to weep as he gently laid her on the ground. "Goodbye Kyré," he whispered and he softly kissed her forehead. For what seemed like an eternity, The Doctor sat at his best friend's side and wept.

The devastation eventually turned into emptiness. And in that emptiness, rage and vengeance took root. It consumed him. The Doctor ran outside and grabbed a gun from a fallen soldier, soon every Dalek that dared to make itself visible was dead within seconds. Something had broke inside of him. He was no longer himself. Finally, everything began to sink in; the cruel reality that Kyré was truly dead along with all the destruction he had just brought about. The Doctor fell to his knees and screamed.

Suddenly, he woke up in a cold sweat. _It was just the nightmare again._ he thought, trying to calm himself down. That one day had haunted him for years now, the day he had failed when it had mattered most. The Doctor buried his head in his arms and, overwhelmed by mourning and guilt, wept for the rest of the night.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	7. The Maze

The Maze.

It had been three weeks since the adventure on Galatron 5. For the first few days after they visited The Guardian's memorial, the Doctor seemed a little distant, barely talking to Kyré at all. But that soon past. Their last few adventures had taken them to visit the ancient Aztec empire, to see the birth of a star, World War Two, a planet where chalk was used as currency and so much more.

"So Doctor," Kyré asked as they sat in the control room, eating lunch, "There's that big green button on the console, what does that do anyway?"

"The big green on?" the Doctor said, finishing up his sandwich, "That's the random button."

"What's it do?"

"It programs the TARDIS to send us to a random time and place."

"Why don't we do that for our next adventure?" Kyré suggested. "It could be fun to see where the TARDIS sends us."

The Doctor took his water bottle and threw it at the console, hitting the big green button. The TARDIS made its noise and they landed within seconds. The Doctor picked himself up and walked out the door. "Now this is interesting." he said.

"What is it?" Kyré called.

"Come and see for yourself."

Kyré shouldered her backpack and followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS. They were surrounded by all white walls. There was nothing else in the room other them. No windows, no doors, nothing. The second Kyré was out of the TARDIS, there was a large flash of light and it disappeared.

"That's not good." Kyré said. "Our ride just left."

Suddenly, a loud voice sounded through the room. "Welcome to the Maze," he said in an announcer-like voice. "Where the contestants are lab rats and the prize is finding what they lost."

"Did he just call us lab rats?" Kyré whispered.

"The rules are simple. Solve the puzzle and you go to the next room. If you don't solve the puzzle, well… we'll get to that when you can't figure it out. Good luck!"

The two of them stood in silence waiting for the first puzzle. Suddenly, the room started shifting and the walls started moving in. "What kind of puzzle is this?!" Kyré exclaimed as they tried to find a way out of the room. Then the Doctor found one. "Kyré, there's a ledge above the walls. Get up onto my shoulders and pull yourself up."

The walls started moving faster as Kyré climbed onto his shoulders. "Can you reach it?" The Doctor asked.

"Almost. I just need you to jump a tiny bit and I can reach it."

The Doctor jumped as high as he could and Kyré sprang into the air, grabbing the ledge. "I've got it!" She shouted down to him and pulling herself up. The walls moved faster. "Jump and I'll grab your hand!"

The Doctor jumped but he was too short and the walls had almost completely closed in. "Move your hand! I've got an idea!" He shouted. Then, using the walls as leverage, the Doctor shimmied up the walls and onto the top ledge just as the walls closed underneath him.

"That was way too close." Kyré said, "I thought for sure you were going to be squashed."

"One thing you should know about me Kyré," the Doctor said with a goofy grin, "Is that I have the climbing skills of a monkey. They wouldn't have closed fast enough to squish me."

Kyré laughed.

"Good job," the Voice said, "One puzzle down, six to go." The room they were in suddenly opened up to be a large meadow. "Find the door and move on."

"I guess we best start looking," the Doctor said. The two of them started combing through the grass and the flowers looking for some sort of door. After about an hour they sat down, exhausted. "How are we supposed to find a door in this place?" Kyré asked. "It could be any shape or size." She leaned against a large stone and the stone disappeared completely and she fell backwards into the dirt. "What in the world?" Kyré asked, stunned.

The Doctor came over and helped her up. "Kyré, I think you found something." He bent down and picked up a small screwdriver from where the rock has been.

"These rocks are fake," he said.

"Yeah, no kidding. I fell straight through it."

"Go check out the other rocks. See if they are the same."

They ran around the field checking each of the rocks. Sure enough, they were all holograms. "Ok," Kyré said. "Not all of them had something hidden in them. I went through fifteen rocks and all I found was an old skeleton key."

"I found a speaker." The Doctor said, setting down a giant black box.

"How are these supposed to help us?" Kyré asked skeptically. The Doctor thought about this for a minute. "Well, I can open the speaker like this," he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and soniced the speaker. Nothing happened.

"Aww… do you not like my little dampening field?" The Voice said mockingly. "News flash Doctor, you can only use the things that are given to you in the Maze. Using anything else is cheating."

"Great." the Doctor mumbled.

"We do have the regular screwdriver from before." Kyré pointed out.

The Doctor sighed dramatically. "Fine…" he said with a wink. Kyré took out the screwdriver and began to open the speaker. "There's definitely something in here." She said.

"It's not blinking red is it?" the Doctor asked. "Blink red normally means that it's probably going to blow up in our faces."

Kyré laughed. "No, it's not blinking red. But there is something glowing in there." She finally pulled the top off of the speaker and pulled out a controller with two buttons. One glowing blue and the other glowing red.

"I say push the blue one first." The Doctor said. "It's normally the blue one."

"Where are you getting all these random facts about buttons and glowing lights?" Kyré asked. "Is there like some sort of handbook in the TARDIS that I don't know about?"

The Doctor winked knowingly and pushed the blue button. Nothing happened. "That was anticlimactic." He said. The Doctor took a few steps forward and slammed right into an invisible wall.

The Voice busted up laughing. "Hahaha! That never gets old!"

Kyré rolled her eyes. "This guy is seriously starting to get on my nerves," she muttered so only the Doctor could hear.

"You and me both." He said, pushing the red button. A locked door appeared and Kyré handed him the skeleton key. "The faster we get out of this stupid maze, the better." Kyré said as the Doctor unlocked the door.

The next room had two closets on either side of the room and the floor was covered in black and white tiles. "I call this room, hopscotch," the Voice said.

They walked into the room and the door disappeared behind them. "I say we go see what's in the closets," Kyré said.

"I concur," the Doctor said, "but be careful."

They walked over to the closets and opened them simultaneously. Inside were two giant, carnival style leavers. "I'm guessing that if we pull the wrong one, the entire room blows up." Kyré said. "And if we pull the right one, the next door appears."

The Doctor walked over and took a look at the levers in the closet that Kyré had opened. "There's no way to tell which is the right one," he said, "These levers are fully identical."

"We could pull them at the same time." Kyré suggested. "That would cancel out the one that could blow the room up."

"But it could also cancel out the one that opens the next door," the Doctor said.

"Do you have a better idea?" Kyré asked. The Doctor shook his head and walked back over to the other lever. "On the count of three." he said. "1…2…3!" They pulled the levers down in unison. For a moment, nothing happened. Then suddenly the entire room began to shake and the tile floor began to crumble.

"This is why I call it Hopscotch." The Voice said. "Get to the one side of the room and to the door. But watch out, the tiles collapse if you step on the wrong one."

"I'll come over to you," Kyré said. The Doctor grabbed a piece of broken tile and threw it onto a black square. The tile collapsed and disappeared. "Okay, just don't step on the back ones."

Kyré nodded and carefully made her way over to the Doctor, taking extra care in where she stepped. "Watch your left foot," the Doctor said carefully as Kyré almost stepped on a black one. She quickly moved it and went onto the next one. "All the rest are black." Kyré said. "I can't make it over to you."

"Yes, yes you can. You'll have to jump."

"But I can't jump that far!"

"Kyré look at me," the Doctor looked straight into her eyes. "I will catch you."

"But it's too far." Kyré said as panic began to set in. "I won't make it."

"Kyré," the Doctor said calmly. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Kyré said as if the thought of her not was utterly preposterous. "Of course I trust you."

"I will catch you, I promise. But you have to jump."

Kyré took a deep breath and jumped as far as she could. The Doctor held out his arms and caught her, just like he promised. "See? Told you." he said with a grin.

"Thanks." Kyré said. Suddenly all the black tiles disappeared and a blue platform appeared on the other side of the room. "Well come on then," the Doctor said, jumping to the nearest white tile Kyré followed close behind him. "Hop, hop," he said, jumping from tile to tile. "Hop, hop, hop."

"Do you have to say that everytime?" Kyré asked.

"I guess not."

"Okay."

"Boing boing boing."

"And now you're a bouncy ball."

"And proud of it," the Doctor said with a goofy grin. Kyré laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You could make me cookies." the Doctor said.

"When we get out of this stupid maze, I will." Kyré jumped on the platform and it started to go down. "Three down, three to go." The platform came to a stop and a ton of different colored platforms appeared.

"I call this one, musical chairs." The Voice said. A metallic musical note rang out through, then another and another until the entire room was filled with chaotic notice. The Doctor covered his ears. "This is crazy," he yelled over the noise. Kyré closed her eyes and focused. "Jump to the purple one next," she said.

"How do you know?"

"It's a puzzle. Each color coordinates with a sound. It's a special type of scale. I can't remember the exact name."

"Okay then." They jumped to the next one and all of the purple platforms disappeared, the ones that remained started to move.

"Red next."

"How can you even hear anything?! I can barely hear myself think."

"Very selective hearing." Kyré said. They jumped to the orange then the yellow. Each time the platforms sped up. Now only green remained. Kyré jumped first and barely made it on. The Doctor jumped next. And missed. Kyré threw her arms out at the last second and grabbed his hands. "I got you." She said, "I won't let you fall." She pulled him up and it finally stopped moving. A white platform appeared on the other side of the room won a door on it, along with a large timer on the wall, counting down from thirty. "It's typo far to jump." Kyré said. The Doctor grinned and pulled the glowing cube from his pocket. He placed it on the floor and it a bridge began to form from their platform to the door. "After you," he said. They ran across and made it through the door right as the countdown finished. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the cube folded back up, and appeared in his pocket.

"Oh, Doctor," the voice said. "You cheated. We can't have that." A glass box suddenly appeared around him with a vacuum pump sucking the air out.

"Let him go!" Kyré exclaimed, throwing her weight against the glass in an attempt to break it.

"Umm… I think not." The Voice said mockingly. The Doctor collapsed to the floor of the box, unconscious. The box sank into the ground and disappeared.

"Bring him back!" Kyré demanded.

"No. You can have him back when you're done."

"Fine." Kyré growled. "I'll play your stupid little game." Another door opened up and Kyré walked through. In the next room, there was nothing inside but a large TV screen and a wooden chair. She walked to the chair and sat down.

"Let's play… Who Wants To Be A Lab Rat!" The Voice said as of hosting a game show. "The rules are simple: you get three tries to answer several questions. Get them all right, and the little lab rat gets the cheese."

"What happens if I get one wrong after three tries?"

A large laser gun came out from the ceiling and was pointed right at her forehead. "This is my motivation laser," the voice said. "I call him Steve. He'll take care of you if you get them wrong."

Kyré looked at the gun and nodded.

"Alright then! Lets play a game!" Three hearts appears on the screen followed by the question.

"First question: where are you? A) Q's maze. B) The maze. C) Q's labyrinth. D) The Labyrinth."

"The maze." Kyré said. A dinging sound came from the speakers. She got it right.

"Question number two: Where was the key? A) in the trees. B) in the speaker. C) in the rocks. D) in your pocket."

Kyré thought about this for a moment. "In the speaker."

A buzzer went off. A heart wend off the screen and Steve moved closer. Wrong answer.

"Oh wait. No. The buttons were in the speaker. The key was in the rocks."

Ding. Steve moved back and the heart came back.

"What is my favorite color? A) black. B) blue. C) orange. D) pink."

"Ummm…" Kyré had no idea. It was a blind guess. "Is it… blue…?"

Ding.

"Where should you have learned my favorite color? Musical Chairs, Hopscotch, the shrinking room or the field?"

"Hopscotch."

Buzzer.

"Then it was Musical Chairs."

Ding.

"Who is my best friend?"

"What? No options?"

"Nope."

"That's cheating."

"How can it be cheating if I'm the one in charge?"

"Okay… fine. Is it the Doctor?"

Buzzer.

"Lab rats?"

Buzzer.

Last chance. "Is it Steve…?" Kyré asked nervously.

Ding.

"Okay, two more questions. First one. What is my name? And I'll give you a hint. It was part of an answer."

"Q." Kyré said quickly. "It's Q's maze."

Ding.

"Last one. What is your purpose here? To find the cheese? To find the Doctor? To entertain me? Or to figure out the puzzles?" All the hearts disappeared from the screen. "You get one guess."

Kyré thought about this carefully. It's a multiple choice question. But the why did he give me answers that are all right? I know I need to find the Doctor, the cheese is probably my way out of here and Q, whoever he his, is clearly entertained by all this. Not to mention I need to solve all the puzzles to even come close to getting out of here. After thinking about it for a long time, a light bulb went off in her head. "Yes." Kyré said simply. Fireworks appeared on the screen. "Congratulations. You broke physics." The voice said. "Now go and get your cheese." Another door opened up. The next room was much larger than all of the others. In the center of the room, a fob watch was floating in midair. "I thought you said that I'd get the Doctor back when I was done." Kyré said.

"I'll let him out. But could you give me the time?"

"I guess…" Kyré opened the watch. Golden light rushed out of the watch and engulfed her. Kyré's heart rate seemed to double and her head throbbed. She dropped to her knees, screaming in pain. Everything started to darken and she knew no more.

"Kyré!" The Doctor ran out from the room he was trapped in to see her falling to the ground. He raced over to her and managed to catch her before she hit the floor. "Come on Kyré, wake up." The Doctor gently tapped her cheeks and she started to stir slightly

"Doctor?" she asked, starting to wake up.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm here Kyré."

"Doctor!" she exclaimed joyfully, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a big hug.

"Oh, okay." he said, surprised and slightly confused. "I like hugs, but what was that for?"

"I remember," Kyré said. "I remember everything."

The Doctor looked very confused. "Wha… what?

"I remember everything. My family, growing up on Gallifrey, the Academy, not to mention all of the things we did together as children. It all makes sense now.

"Kyré, what are you talking about?" the Doctor said starting to get upset.

"My memories came back. The guy in charge of the maze, he gave me a watch. A fob watch. My fob watch."

"What? No… no. That's 's no way in this, or any other parallel universe that you're a Time Lord."

Now Kyré was confused. "But Doctor…"

"No, I get it now." the Doctor said with anger in his voice. "This is another test. You're trying to get my hopes up. You're not really Kyré either. She would never do something like this to me."

"It's really me."

"No, she'd never get my hopes up like that. Who are you?"

Kyré took a deep breath. "You know who I am. I'm the Guardian-"

"No! Stop right there!" the Doctor growled, starting to shout, "And don't you DARE use her name again! Who are you really?! And don't even think about lying to me." The Doctor took a few steps towards her.

Kyré stepped back in fear and confusion. "I'm not lying to you. Doctor, we both know my name isn't really Kyré. Its the nickname you gave me when we were children." she insisted. "Doctor-"

"NO! STOP LYING TO ME!" he shouted, continuing to advance on her.

Kyré backed up. "I'm not-"

"HOW COULD YOU MOCK ME LIKE THIS?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?!"

"Doctor-" she was backed up against the wall.

"WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS?! WHO HAS THE GUTS?! THE MASTER?! DAVROS?! WHO?!"

"I didn't-"

"TELL. ME WHO!" the Doctor grabbed her by the throat and pinned Kyré to the wall. "TELL ME!" he shouted, shaking her violently.

"Doctor… please believe me…" she gasped. His grip was slowly getting tighter. "I'm begging you… please." Tears were slowly sneaking out of her eyes. "Doctor… please… I'm your best friend."

"MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!" the Doctor screamed with tears streaming down his cheeks. "SHE DIED IN MY ARMS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF THE PAIN THAT…" his voice trailed off as he started to feel the double heartbeat against his hand. "...that has caused me…" he looked into Kyré's eyes and saw true fear and confusion. Even betrayal. "...you… no…" he released his grip on her and started to distance himself from her in horror at the realization of what he had just done.

Kyré collapsed to the ground, choking and gasping for breath.

"Wha… what have I done?" he looked down at his hands then back at Kyré, who was still trying to breathe again. He ran away from her, scuttling back into the farthest, darkest corner of the room. "What have I done?" he whispered, sinking to the ground in despair and horror at what nearly happened. "I'm a monster." he curled up into a ball and buried his head in his arms. "What have I done?" he cried, starting to weep uncontrollably. He couldn't believe what he had just done. The Doctor had nearly killed his closest friend with his bare hands. He had nearly killed the Guardian.

Finally, Kyré regained her strength. She looked around and saw the Doctor weeping. Hesitantly, she walked over to him. "Doctor…?" she asked, reaching out to him.

"No! Stay away from me!" he exclaimed, "I'm a monster, I hurt you."

Kyré sighed. She knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace. "It's really me Doctor," Kyré said. She leaned in and whispered her true name into his ear. The Doctor continued to sob. "It's alright Doctor," Kyré said gently, rocking him back and forth slowly. "Everything is going to be alright."

After a long time, he calmed down enough to speak. "I… I thought you were dead." he said in no more than a whisper. "You died in my arms… I thought you were gone forever…"

Kyré was taken aback by this. "That doesn't matter now," she said, letting him go. "I'm here now. And I'm never going to leave you again."

The Doctor looked up, barely able to meet her gaze. "I'm so sorry for hurting you Kyré," he said. "I am so, so sorry. I just couldn't bare the pain of losing you and I thought that there could be no way it was really you. I was just so afraid to hope because I thought it would be too painful if it wasn't really you. I'm so sorry." He looked back down, ashamed.

Kyré turned the Doctor's face and looked him square in the eye. "I forgive you." she said.

The Doctor looked shocked. "Ho… how can you forgive me so easily?" he asked, "I nearly-"

"Doctor, listen to me." Kyré said firmly. "There is nothing so terrible, nothing so horrific that you could do that I wouldn't forgive you for. You ask me how I can forgive you so easily, its because you're my best friend."

The Doctor looked her in the eyes for a few seconds then hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. "I missed you Kyré," he said, "I missed you so much."

Kyré hugged him back. "There used to be days when I would just feel empty inside," she told him. "I felt like I was missing something and no matter how hard I tried, that feeling would never go away. Now I know why. Even though I had no memory of who you were, there was still something inside of me that missed you more than anything."

When they let go of each other, Kyré finally decided to ask him something that she'd been wondering this whole time. "Doctor," she asked hesitantly, "how… how long was I gone?"

"Eleven-thousand, four-hundred and twelve years, six months, three weeks and four days." he replied in exactness.

"You kept track?" Kyré asked, very surprised.

The Doctor nodded. "Of course," he said. "And there wasn't a single day, in all those years that I didn't miss you." Kyré smiled at him as the next door appeared on the far side of the room.

"The TARDIS missed you too," the Doctor told her as they walked through the new door. "She'll be very happy to see you again."

"I can't wait.

The next room looked like something out of a game show. Moving platforms, swinging ropes and climbing walls were everywhere.

"Welcome to the obstacle course." the Voice said. "Just get to the other side without falling. If you fall… well … you die."

The Doctor scanned the course and caught a glimpse of the TARDIS on the far side of the room.

"This should be easy enough," Kyré said, "We did something similar to this back at the Academy."

"We also got expelled from the Academy." the Doctor said. Kyré chuckled. "Yes we did. I remember that now."

Their first obstacle was a moving platform. It moved back and forth between where the Doctor and Kyré were, and a large rock climbing wall.

"Do you still rock climb?" Kyré asked.

"Sure do," the Doctor said confidently.

"Good," Kyré said, watching the platform come back towards them. "Jump now!" The Doctor jumped from the platform and scurried up the climbing wall with ease, Kyré following close behind him. When they got to the top, they saw the next obstacle. A zipline ran over a large hole. But the hole wasn't the problem. Every couple of seconds, giant pillars of fire shot up from the ground, several feet away from each other. "Alright, here's what we do," the Doctor explained. "After we get hooked up to the zipline, we'll pull ourselves across. I timed the fire. Each burst is ten seconds from the next one and from what I can tell, each pillar is about three meters from the next."

Kyré walked to the other side of the top of the wall and watched the pillars flare up again. "Looks like they're about a meter in diameter." she said. "So we'll have ten seconds to get across each pillar or we'll be burned to a crisp."

"In a nutshell." The Doctor said.

"Sounds like fun." Kyré said with a grin. They hooked themselves up to the zipline and started their descent. First Kyré then the Doctor. As Kyré landed on the next platform, her harness disappeared and she fell to the ground. The Doctor was coming quickly behind her.

"Hey be careful!" she called. "The harnesses disap-"

The Doctor's harness disappeared and he fell right on top of her. They both collapsed to the ground laughing. "Oh, get off!" Kyré laughed. The Doctor kept laughing. "What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"You," the Doctor replied, still laughing. "I can't believe that you're really you."

Kyré rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're such a doofus." she said, poking him in the side playfully.

"And proud of it." the Doctor said, flashing her his classic goofy grin. The next obstacle was a series of metal cables hanging down from the ceiling above another large pit. There were also two pairs of silver gloves sitting near the first cable. "Magnetic gloves," Kyré said, putting on a pair. "I haven't seen these in a long time. Then again, I've been gone for a long time too."

The Doctor smiled at her. "I get to go first this time." he said, putting on the other pair and grabbing the first cable. "The TARDIS should be just beyond this last obstacle." He took a running start and swung from the first cable to the second. Kyré followed him. "You look like a monkey!" she called.

The Doctor looked back at her and laughed. "You do too."

They swung from cable to cable until they reached the other side. There was a door on the platform that they landed on. "Finally," Kyré said, "I am so ready to be out of this maze."

"I second that," the Doctor said, opening the door. "Ladies first."

"Why thank you, kind sir." Kyré said jokingly as she walked through the doorway. Much to their relief, the TARDIS was in the next room, standing tall. But it wasn't the only thing in there. A young woman, probably in her early twenties, was standing next to the TARDIS.

When the Doctor first saw her, it took all of his willpower to keep his mouth from gaping open. She was beautiful. Her brown hair framed her face perfectly and her eyes were like shining emeralds. Kyré couldn't help but chuckle at the Doctor's completely awestruck expression.

"Who are you two?" The woman asked.

"I'm Kyré," Kyré replied. When the Doctor didn't say anything, Kyré elbowed him in the side. "I… I'm the Doctor," he managed to sputter out. The woman smiled at him and he went weak in the knees. "I'm Sierra." she said. The Doctor looked like he was going to swoon.

"Nice to meet you Sierra," Kyré said, "Now if you don't mind me asking, how'd you get here?"

Sierra shrugged. "I honestly don't know." she said. "I just kinda woke up here. I don't remember anything else."

"Well don't worry," the Doctor said, finally regaining his voice, "We'll get you home."

Sierra smiled at him again. "Thank you Doctor."

They walked into the TARDIS and Sierra's eyes went wide with amazement. "It's bigger on the inside!" she exclaimed. The Doctor grinned from ear to ear and Kyré laughed.

"So where do you live?" Kyré asked.

"I actually have coordinates." she said.

"Really?" Kyré asked, surprised. "That's a first."

Sierra wrote down the coordinates of her home and handed them to Kyré. The Doctor walked over to the console and started up the TARDIS.

"No way," Kyré told him, nudging him away from the console. "I'm flying her this time."

"But you haven't flown her in forever."

"Exactly. I haven't flown her in forever. So I'm going to fly her this time."

"Okay fine." The Doctor said as Kyré put in the coordinates. The moment her fingers touched the controls, the TARDIS got very excited. The console started glowing a light blue and an electric feeling was in the air. The Doctor smiled at the TARDIS' reaction and excitement.

"So you and Kyré," Sierra said, "Are you two like a thing or something?"

"What? No!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Ewww… no! Kyré and I grew up together and we're best friends but there's nothing like that."

"Yeah," Kyré said, "the Doctor is basically my brother. There's never EVER been anything like that between us."

Sierra looked slightly relieved. "Okay then," she said as the TARDIS landed in her yard. "Thank you for coming for me," she said, opening the door and walking out.

"Sierra, wait." the Doctor called, running after her. "Look, I know we just met and everything and this may sound a little strange but I just wanted you to know that if you ever need help, I'll be there for you." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a TARDIS key and handed it to her. "I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt. So if you ever need me, just touch the key and I'll come."

Sierra took the key and smiled, her eyes shining like stars. "Thank you Doctor." she said, "I hope I'll be able to see you again."

"Me too."

"Hey Doctor," Kyré called from inside the TARDIS, "You coming?"

"I have to go," he said with a sigh. "But I'll see you again soon. Alright?"

Sierra nodded. "Until then." she said. The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS and closed the door.

"You my friend," Kyré said with a teasing grin, "are completely lovestruck."

"She is gorgeous." the Doctor said, "I've never seen anyone so beautiful in all my lives."

Kyré laughed. "On a different note," she said, "We should probably go back to my house and tell my parents the truth."

"Your parents?"

"Okay, they're not really my parents but they don't know that. They should know what happened and who I am."

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "We'll go explain it to them."

The TARDIS started up and they headed back to Kyré's house.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	8. The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes Out.

They landed in Kyré's yard and she and the Doctor walked up to the front door.

"I hope they don't take it the wrong way." Kyré said.

"It'll be fine." The Doctor insisted. "Just don't worry about it too much." Kyré opened the door and walked inside, the Doctor following close behind.

"Mum?" Kyré called. "Are you home?"

"I'm in the kitchen Kyré." Her mother said. "Your father just got home as well."

"Good. Because we need to talk."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Kyré said, sitting down at the table.

"Who's this?" Her mother asked, seeing the Doctor.

"John Smith," the Doctor said, introducing himself and shaking Mrs. Anderson hand. "I'm an old friend of Kyré's. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Just then, Kyré's father walked in. "Kyré, who is this young man?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dad, this is my friend John."

The Doctor smiled and shook his hand.

"And I promise, he's just a friend." Kyré said upon seeing the look her father was giving the Doctor.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Mrs. Anderson asked, sitting down at the table across from Kyré and the Doctor. Mr. Anderson sat down as well. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah everything's fine." Kyré said, fingering the watch nervously.

"Hold on a moment Kyré." The Doctor said, "You've still got some tree sap in your hair from earlier." He reached over and Kyré felt a pinch. Suddenly, she could hear the Doctor's voice in her head.

 _Don't freak out. I just gave you a psykinetic implant. Act natural._

"Alright, I don't quite know how to say this so I'll just spit it out," Kyré took a deep breath. "I know that you aren't my real parents. I know that you adopted me."

Her parents shared a look as Kyré set the watch on the table.

"Where did you get this?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"That was me," the Doctor said. "It was in my mail with a note saying it was hers… is… there something wrong?"

"Did you open it?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

Kyré nodded. "The watch had a picture of my real parents inside and their names."

Mrs. Anderson raised an eyebrow.

"It had a stamp on it from Russia. We think that's where they are." The Doctor said.

"May I see the watch?" Mr. Anderson asked. Kyré handed it to him. "This is a Gallifreyan fob watch."

"A what?" Kyré asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to us Kyré." Mrs. Anderson said.

 _Doctor, you need to get out of here. Now._ Kyré thought.

The Doctor pretended to check his wrist watch. "Oh no, I'm late for work. Sorry for the short visit." He stood up and shook their hands. "Kyré, meet you tomorrow at our normal spot?"

"Of course."

The Doctor left the house and went back into the TARDIS.

"Mum… dad… there's something I need to tell you." Kyré said. She then explained the fob watch and being a Time Lady.

"We already knew that," Mrs. Anderson said.

"You what?!" Kyré exclaimed. "You knew this whole time and you didn't bother to tell me? I assume that you had my watch too but you kept it hidden this whole time."

"Kyré we love you." Mrs. Anderson said, "We took you in as our daughter. It's just…"

"Listen to us, the time lords are evil. All of them. Except the ones who deserted. The master the conqueror and a few others. We didn't want you to have to live with the thought that you used to he one of them. As for the watch, we never had it. We never did. We've been looking for it for ever." Mr. Anderson said.

"We were going to destroy it but you found it first. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way."

"Come on, we have a handheld chameleon arch. Lets take away those memories for good." Her father stood up and reached out his hand.

 _Kyré don't go. Come to me._ The Doctor said in her mind.

Kyré just stood there in utter shock.

 _Kyré come on._

"It's going to be okay. Just come with us." Her mother said.

"Come on. Then we can live normal lives." Her father told her.

 _Don't go!_

"I…" Kyré was so overwhelmed by what was happening that she couldn't speak.

"It's okay. Lets go."

"I… I can't…" Kyré sputtered out.

 _KYRÉ! Come. To. Me!_

Mr. Anderson grabbed her hand and started to pull her away.

 _Kyré, close your eyes and keep them shut_. The Doctor said desperately. _Kyré, please. Trust me._

She squeezed her eyes shut and suddenly felt as if something was rushing through her. When she opened her eyes, she was back in the TARDIS. "Doctor, where are you?" Kyré called.

 _Don't worry. I'll be back shortly. Just stay there and DO NOT leave the TARDIS._

Kyré paced back and forth along the control console, waiting for the Doctor to come back, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the door to the TARDIS opened and the Doctor walked in.

"Is everything alright?" Kyré asked. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it Kyré." The Doctor said. "I took care of everything."

"But what happened?"

The Doctor sighed. "I had to make sure that they didn't come after you. I took the memory of that conversation away. But I don't know if any other memories were affected."

Kyré nodded. "I understand. You did what you had to do."

The Doctor could clearly tell that something was bothering her. "Kyré, what's wrong?"

Kyré shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Kyré, I can see right through you. I know something's bothering you. Can you please just tell me what it is?"

"I… it's just…" Kyré took a deep breath. "I didn't expect that all to happen the way it did."

"What do you mean?"

"I had no idea that they knew. Not only that, but they kept the truth from me. These people raised me, I trusted them and I thought that they loved me. And then they… they tried to take it all away. I trusted them Doctor, and they betrayed me." A tear snuck its way out of Kyré's eye but she pretended not to notice.

"Hey, come here," the Doctor said. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and hugged her tightly. Kyré squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in the Doctor's shoulder, weeping silently.

"I'm sorry Kyré," the Doctor whispered, stroking her head comfortingly, "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that."

Kyré continued to cry.

"It's alright Kyré, I'm here. I've got you."

"They betrayed me…"

"I know. They hurt you badly. But I'm here for you. I'll never abandon you when you need me."

"Promise…?"

The Doctor let go for a moment and looked straight into her eyes. "I promise." He hugged her again and eventually, Kyré' stopped crying and calmed down.

"You know," the Doctor said, "As happy as I am that you're alive and well, I still think that you've died and come back to life. I feel bad that I don't know what really happened."

"How badly do you want to know?" Kyré asked. "Because if you ask me, I can show you what happened."

"You can?"

Kyré nodded. "But only if you really want to."

"I would really like to know." The Doctor said.

"Alright then." Kyré walked over to the drawer on the console where the lightsaber had been when they went to Gallatron 5. But instead of pulling out lightsabers, Kyré took out a small box with a button on it. She closed her eyes and concentrated before pushing the button. Then suddenly, a circular portal appeared in the center of the room, hovering just above the box.

"If you step through, you'll be able to see what happened." Kyré told the Doctor.

"Can you come with me?" The Doctor asked.

"If you want me to," Kyré told him.

The Doctor nodded and the two of them stepped through the portal.

 _Gunshots and explosions sounded in the distance as the Doctor walked back to his childhood home that was now his house. It was almost a miracle that it had managed to stay untouched by the battles of the Time War. As he walked inside, a scream came from the house next door. The Guardian's home. The Doctor opened his door and looked around. "Kyré?" he called. "Are you there?" When no response came, he headed back inside. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of soldiers dragging her down the street._

 _"Kyré!" The Doctor took off in a full sprint after them. "Let her go!" One of the soldiers broke off from the rest of the group while the others continued to drag Kyré away. The Doctor was less than five feet away from reaching his best friend when the soldier jumped out and knocked him to the ground._

 _"Doctor!" Kyré screamed as they forced her around the corner. The Doctor laid on the ground, acting very hurt and delirious as the soldier pointed his gun down at him. "Don't move." The soldier commanded. The Doctor whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver and soniced the gun, sending sparks everywhere. While the soldier was stunned, the Doctor jumped up and slammed him against the wall of a building, knocking him out._

 _"No!" He ran around the corner and straight towards the soldiers holding her. "Let her go!" The Doctor shouted. Three more soldiers broke off from the group and ran at the Doctor. One of them slammed the butt of his gun directly into the Doctor's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. In that brief moment while he was stunned, the soldier tackled him and pinned him to the ground._

 _"Doctor!" Kyré shouted. She managed to break free from the soldiers holding her and she raced towards the Doctor. Two of the soldiers holding the Doctor jumped up and grabbed Kyré, forcing her back again._

 _Despite her struggling, the soldiers managed to get Kyré up to the launch pad where a rocket was waiting for them._

 _The moment the Doctor regained his strength, he flipped over and smacked the soldier's head against the ground, knocking him out as well. He grabbed the soldier's gun and sprinted to the launch pad. Once he was in range, the Doctor fired the gun at the soldier holding Kyré, hitting them in the arms. Kyré broke free from the soldiers and ran towards the Doctor. But not before more soldier appeared and surrounded him. Kyré got just close enough to grab the Doctor's hand before the soldiers came and and ripped her away from him._

 _"Kyré!"_

 _"No! I'm not going!" Kyré shouted as they forced her up to the rocket._

 _"Let her go!" The Doctor screamed, struggling against the soldiers holding him back. Suddenly, The Lord President, Rassallion melted out of the shadows. "You should be honored," he called. "You have the potential to save all of Gallifrey."_

 _"No!" The Doctor screamed with tears forming in his eyes. "How could you?! How could you send her away?! All she's ever done is protect people!"_

 _"And that is exactly what she will be doing."_

 _The Doctor continued to struggle against the soldiers holding him. "No! You can't!" He screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched them force Kyré up to the rocket. "You can't do this! I'm begging you, please! Don't do this to her!"_

 _They jabbed Kyré with some sort of needle and she went limp. "Don't give in to them Doctor," Kyré called with tears in her own eyes. "Don't ever give up!"_

 _"I won't. I promise. Never give up, never give in!" He broke free and ran towards the rocket as fast as he could. The doors sealed shut just as he got up to them. "NO!" He cried, falling to his knees in anguish. He was too late. Several soldiers came and pulled the Doctor to his feet then dragged him away from the rocket. "I'll find you Kyré." He vowed, looking back at the rocket as it took off. "I promise, I will find you."_

 _Rassallion chuckled. "You can keep telling yourself that, Doctor. But the only way that you'll ever see her again is if she comes back on her own. And the odds of that are astronomical."_

 _That was the last straw. With rage and fury pumping through him, the Doctor tore away from the men holding him and punched Rassallion square in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. The Doctor picked him up by the collar of his robe and looked him square in the eye. "You mark my words," the Doctor said with fire in his gaze. "I will find her." The soldiers grabbed the a doctor and pulled him away._

 _"You'll regret that," Rassallion said, wiping blood from his lip._

 _"And you will regret the day that you broke my trust!" The Doctor yelled as the soldiers began to take him away. "The day will come when you need me to save all of Gallifrey. A day where everything relies on my choice. And on that day, I will watch you burn."_

 _"But today is not that day." Rassallion said. "And once we're finished with you, you won't even remember what happened here."_

 _The Doctor stopped struggling. "Let me go," he said quietly. "I'll come with you." The soldiers hesitated for a moment then slowly let him go. As he followed the soldiers and Rassallion, something caught the light on the ground. It was Kyré's ring. He bent down and picked it up reverently. Rassallion led him to a large room and they set him down on a chair then they put some anodes on his head. Rassallion smiled wickedly. "It's too bad that you didn't get to say goodbye, Doctor. You'll never see her again." One of the soldiers flicked a switch and the memory of that entire day was changed. Later, as the Doctor walked home, all he could think about was the death of his best friend._

Suddenly, Kyré and the Doctor were back in the TARDIS and the portal had gone back into the box. "They took you away as a Raxilade." he said softly. "And I couldn't stop them. Kyré, I'm so sorry."

Kyré gave his hand a squeeze. "It's alright. And don't forget, you did find me. Just like you promised you would."

The Doctor smiled, then pulled her in for a tight hug.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	9. The Smuggler

The Smuggler.

Sierra was running. She couldn't stop. The men in the red berets were still chasing her through the black market. After they caught her eavesdropping on their plans, they went after her. They knew she was a threat. But she knew that she couldn't let them take her. Not after what she found out. As she rounded a corner, she slammed into a large man with a red beret. He grabbed her and forced a gag around her mouth. Sierra struggled against his vice-like grip but he was too strong. The gag had been tainted with something and as she gasped for air, she inhaled some of the chemicals. But before she passed out, she reached up to the TARDIS key around her neck and rubbed it, just like the Doctor had told her to. The chemicals soon overpowered her and she was engulfed by darkness.

Kyré and the Doctor raced into the TARDIS and slammed he door shut. "You just had to use your sonic, didn't you." Kyré said as a bunch of people pounded against the door.

"It was the fastest way to fix that printing press." The Doctor said defensively.

"But we're in Puritan New York!" Kyré changed her voice to sound like the crazy preacher that had sent the mob after them. "He is a doctor of black magic! This man has brought the devil to our faithful town, he and his witch companion must be cast out!"

The Doctor laughed at her impression. "You sound just like him!"

"And that mob he started is still right outside. So can we go now?"

"Alright," the Doctor said, rushing around the console. He suddenly stopped at a flashing red light, then started punching in coordinates as fast as he could.

"Is everything alright?" Kyré asked, seeing him rush around frantically.

"Sierra is in trouble."

"Well where is she?"

"Cartelamos."

"The smuggling planet? We went there when we were younger."

"Yes we did." The Doctor plugged in the last few numbers and the TARDIS took off.

"You really care about her, don't you." Kyré said.

"I can't stop thinking about her, Kyré. When I saw her for the first time, it was like time stopped. And then when she smiled at me, I just felt weak in the knees. She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my whole life."

"That's a really long time."

"I know. I actually met her once before. There was an incident a while ago with these mind controlling aliens and I saved her, but I didn't get the chance to know her name. Now I do. And the way her eyes shine," the Doctor sighed. "She's just so beautiful."

Kyré couldn't help but chuckle. "I get it. Well… I sort of do. Anyway, lets just not stand here. Lets to get your girl, lover-boy."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You're impossible."

"Oh come on, you know you love me."

"Yeah, like one loves an annoying little sister."

The TARDIS landed and they rushed out into the back alley of a market place. There were all types of species mingling and buying and selling with each other. The Doctor took a closer look at some of the items being sold and realized that some of them weren't exactly, one-hundred percent legal. "What would Sierra be doing in a place like this?" The Doctor wondered out loud.

"Beats me." Kyré said as they walked through the market. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. Kyré and the Doctor ran towards the noise. They saw a man collapse to the ground and a grapefruit sized orb flying off in the opposite direction.

"I got it!" Kyré yelled, running after the orb.

The Doctor ran to the man's side. "Let me through!" He exclaimed, pushing through the crowd. "Let me through, I'm a doctor." He checked the man's pulse, nothing. But there wasn't any heat coming off of the man either. All of the energy had been completely sucked out of him.

Kyré ran through the streets, vaulting over stalls and carts. She grabbed a burlap bag from one of the venders and jumped on top of the stalls. Then she ran across the tops of the stalls until she was right above the orb. She jumped off and grabbed the orb in the bag. Kyré took the orb back to the TARDIS and started running tests on it. The Doctor walked in just as the results were coming up.

"Is that man alright?" Kyré asked. The Doctor shook his head. "No," he said softly. "Whatever that thing did, it killed him."

"Oh… I'm sorry. But if it helps, I found out what the orb is."

"Fire away."

"Long story short, it's like a leech. But instead of sucking blood, it sucks out life energy."

"Do you know where it came from?"

"Unfortunately no. But it does keep trying to get out of its case."

The Doctor thought about it for a moment. "We could let it out and follow it. The orb will lead probably lead us to whoever sent it out. And to Sierra too."

"How do you know that?" Kyré asked.

"Call it a gut feeling."

"Alright then." Kyré took the case to the door. "You've got the keys, right?"

"Of course."

"Good. Here we go." Kyré opened the lid and the orb shot out. It hovered for a moment then flew out the door, Kyré and the Doctor followed close behind.

They ran for a long time until they came to a large military fortress.

"Well this is new." The Doctor said, following the orb around the building. The orb went around to the back of the building and a door opened. Kyré and the Doctor followed quickly through and just like that, they were inside. Then out of nowhere, a tube appeared and sucked the orb away.

"Okay… so what now?" Kyré asked.

The Doctor looked around the hallway and found a small panel in the wall. After a moment of messing with it, he had results. "I found Sierra." he said.

"That didn't take long." Kyré said, surprised. The Doctor took one last look at the panel and raced down the hall. "Come on, Kyré." He called.

"Hey! Wait up!" She yelled after him. Kyré barely managed to keep up with him as the Doctor weaved through the maze of hallways and finally slid to a stop in front of a cell door.

"Don't you find it strange…" Kyré asked, catching her breath. "… that we're inside a military fortress… and we haven't seen a single guard or… soldier or anything?"

"That just makes our job that much easier." The Doctor replied, scanning the door with his screwdriver. The door swung open and the Doctor rushed inside when he saw Sierra tied to a chair with a gag around her mouth. The Doctor quickly removed the gag and started to untie her.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked desperately.

"You actually came." Sierra said, semi-surprised.

"Of course I came." The Doctor said, "Now are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, rubbing the rope burns on her wrists.

"Hi Sierra," Kyré said, standing in the doorway. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, Kyré." Sierra said. "How did you two get in here?"

"We followed this glowing orb thing through the back door." The Doctor explained. "Then I found a panel in the wall and it had a map on it. There was only one prison cell being used so I figured it was you."

"And then he ran," Kyré said with playful annoyance in her voice. "He ran a lot and didn't stop until we got here."

Sierra grinned. "So how did you disable the security systems?"

"The what…?"

Sierra pointed to a security camera above the door frame and the Doctor smacked his forehead. "I knew we forgot something!" He exclaimed. "How did I forget to do that?!"

"Well to be honest, you were a bit distracted." Kyré said, "But either way, I suggest that we get going."

The Doctor helped Sierra to her feet and they took off running down the halls. "Where are the guards?" Kyré asked.

"They don't need them. The orbs take care of any stuff like that."

"So the people who captured you, are also in control of the orbs?" The Doctor asked as they ran outside.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Kyré looked over her shoulder and saw three orbs flying after them. "Hey Doctor, you might want to call our ride right about now."

The Doctor reached into his pocket for the key, but it wasn't there. "That may be a problem," he said. "I may have lost the key."

"You lost the key?!" Kyré exclaimed. "You know what, never mind. Just give me your screwdriver."

"My screwdriver what…?"

"Seriously?! Not the time, Doctor!"

"I'm not giving you my screwdriver unless you're polite."

"Fine. Will you _please_ give me your screwdriver?"

The Doctor handed Kyré his screwdriver.

"Thank you. Now Sierra, may I _please_ borrow the key that the Doctor gave you?"

Sierra took the key out from under her jacket and handed it to Kyré. The orbs were still getting closer and they took off running.

"I sure hope you have a plan." The Doctor said.

Kyré grinned. "I always do."

"I hope it's not one of those plans that gets us all killed." Sierra said.

"Oh come on, Sierra." Kyré said, sonicing the key and tossing it back to her. "Have a little faith." Kyré suddenly stopped in her tracks and pointed the screwdriver at the sky and pushed the button.

"What are you doing!?" The Doctor shouted as the orbs closed in on them.

"Wait for it…" Kyré said, still holding the sonic up.

"They're almost on top of us!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Hold on…"

"Kyré! We need to go now!"

"You're late…" Kyré muttered. Suddenly, the TARDIS came flying through the air towards them. "Jump!" Kyré yelled. They jumped as high as they could and the TARDIS timed it just right so that when they jumped, they went straight through the doors. Unfortunately, none of them expected this and they all landed in an awkward pile on the floor.

"Haha!" Kyré exclaimed, pushing the Doctor off of her and getting up. "I can't believe that actually worked!"

"You didn't know of that would work?" The Doctor asked, helping Sierra to her feet.

"Not really, no." Kyré admitted, throwing him back his screwdriver. "I hoped it would though."

The Doctor smiled and shook his head. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Hey, Sierra, I've been wondering," Kyré said curiously. "What see you doing there in the first place?"

"I was doing some investigating." She replied.

"On what? The orbs?"

Sierra nodded. "I guess I dug too deep and then they took me in."

"What exactly are the orbs?" The Doctor asked.

"To put it simply, they're energy suckers." Sierra told them. "They showed up about two months ago when the refugees started coming in."

"Refugees?"

"Yeah. Cartelemos has been a main smuggling point for a long time. But recently, because our neighboring planet Palmatraz has been in a civil war for almost a year, the amount of refugees has almost doubled. And then the orbs started showing up on the black market."

Kyré raised an eyebrow. "Now tell us again, how would you know this?"

"Well… lets just say I'm in a business that requires me to stay informed."

"You're a smuggler, aren't you." The Doctor said.

Sierra nodded. "Yeah, kind of… but only legal things and almost never people."

"Okay then."

"You're alright with that?" Sierra asked, surprised. "Normally when people find that out, they freak out."

"Sierra," the Doctor said, "I know you're a good person. I know you just want to help people, and if smuggling is how you do that, then I'm alright with that."

"I just don't like how people need help but there's no way anyone will help them, 'legally speaking'." Sierra said. "I made a promise. I will always help people when they need me."

The Doctor smiled at her.

"Anyway," Kyré said, changing the subject. "What's the point of the orbs?"

"I found out that the rebels on Palmatraz developed them to power weapons of mass destruction."

"Weapons of mass destruction." Kyré said. "That's really not good. If they reverse the effects of life energy and then amplify it, they would be able to kill thousands of people without destroying absolutely everything in the process."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that the rebels are the bad guys." The Doctor said.

Sierra nodded. "They call themselves the Red Star. I also found out that they were sending the orbs out with the refugees, like a golden ticket. That's when they caught me snooping around."

"Alright, here's what we do." The Doctor said. "We collect all the orbs, go to Palmatraz, destroy the weapons and stop the civil war. Then when that's all done, we go get ice cream."

"That's a good plan." Sierra said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small hologram projector. A small map appeared after she pushed a button in the center. "The rebels have places their capital and strongest military base here." She pointed to a red star on the map. "They also have their main weapons factory about three clicks to the north east. That's where they're making all the orbs and big guns."

"When I was scanning the orb, I picked up on a homing signal." Kyré said. "I can hack into the signal and make all the orbs come back here so we can contain them."

"That'll be the best way to do it." The Doctor said.

"I agree." Sierra said. "Now, Doctor; if you can get us into the factory, I can disable all the weapons."

"How?" He asked.

"I've always been good with mechanics and I know my way around weapons." She smiled. "Plus, when in doubt, cut every wire visible and smash it to tiny pieces. But here's the question. How do we stop the civil war? The two leaders will never talk to each other."

"That's where I come in." The Doctor said, "I'll be able to get them to meet up and negotiate a peace treaty."

"You can do that?" Sierra asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he can." Kyré told her. "Just don't question his methods. They can be a little… well… unusual."

"Define unusual."

"He'll probably kidnap both officials, take them out to lunch and then not let them eat until they work something out."

"Right on the nose, Kyré." The Doctor said with a goofy grin. "Lets go team."

The three of them split up to do their jobs. Kyré sat down at a massive computer and let her fingers fly across the keyboard. Finding the signal was easy enough, but hacking into it was the hard part. After several tries though, she got it. "Doctor, open the door." She called, walking back into the control room with a giant tube. A few seconds later, hundreds of orbs flew into the TARDIS and were immediately sucked into the tube Kyré was carrying. "Orbs are contained." She said. "Sierra, you're up."

The Doctor quickly flew the TARDIS to the coordinates of the weapons factory and landed inside. Sierra looked outside and her expression turned grim. What she had expected to be missiles, were actually giant cannons. "Well, the Smash and Dash method it is." She said to herself. On the far side of the room, there was a giant crane. Most likely used for lifting the parts onto the canons. Sierra dashed to the other side of the room and hopped into the crane. She Hotwired it with ease and started picking things up and dropping them on to the canons. Alarms started blaring and she started going even faster. Armed guards poured into the room, aiming their guns at her. "Sierra!" The Doctor shouted. "We need to go. Now!"

Sierra quickly steered the crane towards the last remaining canon and stomped on the gas. The crane picked up speed as she got closer and closer. She was on a collision course. "Sierra!" The Doctor screamed. At the last possible second, she jumped from the cockpit of the crane and straight into the Doctor's open arms. "I've got you." He said with a smile. They ran back inside the TARDIS and Kyré flew the TARDIS out of there.

"Can the TARDIS still land in two places at once?" Kyré asked.

"That she can." The Doctor said, going over to the console and messing with the controls.

"This bigger on the inside police box can be in two places at once?" Sierra asked.

"Sure can." Kyré said. "It can actually be in up to seven places at once. The Doctor and I figured that out when we were teenagers. Do you remember that, Doctor?"

"I sure do." he said as the TARDIS landed. Two people suddenly appeared in the control room. One man was dressed in a blue military uniform and the other was wearing a red beret with a gold star on it.

"Doctor," Sierra said. "This is Prime Minister Coriakin." She gestured to the man in the blue uniform. "And this is General Aver, head of the Red Star."

The Doctor snapped his fingers and a table appeared with three chairs. "Gentlemen," he said, sitting down. "Have a seat."

"Sir," Coriakin said firmly. "I demand to know who you are and what you are doing here."

"But more importantly," Aver demanded. "What is he doing here?" Aver pointed at Coriakin.

"Gentlemen, I am the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"I never get tired of hearing that." the Doctor said to Sierra and Kyré. Then he turned his attention back to the men. "You read in your history books about the man in the blue space ship. That man managed to send away ten thousand legions of invading aliens. Do you know how many people that man saved by doing so?"

"He saved our entire planet." Coriakin said.

"Well that man was me." The Doctor said. "And I have come back. But this time, I'm not going to stop an alien invasion. I'm going to stop your civil war."

"And why would you do that?" Aver asked. "You have no business in the affairs of our people."

"When millions of lives are on the line, I make it my business." The Doctor said sternly. "Now if you would both please. Take. A. Seat!"

Both men sat down and they begun the negotiations. "He's single by the way," Kyré said as she and Sierra stood on the sidelines and watched.

"Excuse me?" Sierra asked.

"Oh come on." Kyré said. "I've seen the way you look at him. I can tell that you've got a thing for him."

Sierra blushed slightly. "Is it that obvious?"

Kyré shrugged. "Only if you know what to look for. The Doctor is a good man and I think you two would do well for each other."

Sierra smiled.

"I'll tell you something that will help." Kyré told her. "Sometime soon, the Doctor is going to ask you a question that could change your life forever."

"And what do I do when he asks?"

Kyré grinned. "Say yes."

Sierra raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, you'll want to say yes."

"Okay…"

Just then, the Doctor finished up the peace talks with the other two men. "And there we go." he said cheerfully. "Now, I'll just drop you two back home and everything will be just peachy keen."

The Doctor messed around with the controls again and the two leaders vanished from the TARDIS. "Sierra," he asked. "Have you ever wanted to see the universe?"

"Yes. I have. In fact, before I became a smuggler, all I wanted to do was go on adventures. I wanted to go everywhere and see everything."

The Doctor smiled. "Would you still like to?"

Sierra nodded.

"If you want to, you could come with us. Kyré and I, we can go anywhere and everywhere in this box and still make it back in time for dinner. We could have the adventure of a lifetime. Would you like to come?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" Sierra said with a smile. "Of course I would like to come with you."

The Doctor grinned from ear to ear. "Brilliant!" He exclaimed, rushing around the console. "This is going to be amazing."

"Good choice." Kyré said to Sierra.

"Now, don't worry about clothes or anything," the Doctor said, "The TARDIS will provide everything you'll ever need."

"Alright." Sierra said.

"But now we have the biggest and most important question." The Doctor said. "Where do you want to go first?"

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	10. Sierra's First Day

Sierra's First Day.

"So how big is this place anyway?" Sierra asked as they walked through the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled. "As big as you need it to be." he said. Kyré chuckled. "The Doctor actually had a full on farm in here once."

He fake shivered. "All those muddy pigs…"

Sierra laughed.

"You should see the library."

"You have a library?!" Sierra asked ecstatically.

The Doctor grinned. "With all the books you could ever read.

"It's huge." Kyré said. "Probably the biggest one in the universe."

Kyré and the Doctor looked at each other and busted up laughing.

"Did I miss something?" Sierra asked.

"So, we've basically invented the best inside joke ever." The Doctor said, trying to stop laughing. "It was back when we were teenagers. To make it simple, books are the same thing as kisses. And libraries are buildings full of books. And I've got the biggest library of all."

Sierra laughed. "That's awesome! Are either of you experienced readers?"

Kyré grinned. "The Doctor's much more experienced than me."

He smiled and blushed.

"So what's her name?" Sierra asked.

"There have a few over the years," the Doctor sighed. "But, a long time ago, there was a girl named Cleria. She was a Time Lord with us on Gallifrey."

"Was?" Sierra asked.

The Doctor started to get choked up. "She… she was taken from Gallifrey, from me… they stole her memories and made her human. Then… they stuck her on Earth somewhere. She could be anyone. But I've never been able to find her. And I don't know that I ever will." The Doctor took a deep breath and composed himself. "But it's okay. I'm sure she's happy, wherever she is. With a good family and a good life."

"I'm sorry." Sierra said. "Why was she taken?"

Kyré spoke up. "During the Last Great Time War, the high council of Gallifrey became desperate. In secret, they started taking innocent people away from their homes and families then sending them to who-knows-where. It was called the Raxilade project. The people who were taken away were supposed to be some sort of salvation. But it was more of a cruel punishment that ruined the lives of innocent people."

"How did you find out about it?"

"I was one of them." Kyré said. "The last of them."

Sierra looked at Kyré closely. "You lost someone close to you during the Time War, didn't you."

"Everyone loses the people they care about eventually." Kyré said coldly. "If I did or not, it doesn't matter."

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment. "Anyway…" Kyré said. "Lets go to the library. You'll like it, Sierra. There's a pool in there too." Kyré started walking briskly ahead of them and was soon out of hearing range.

"Who did Kyré lose?" Sierra asked the Doctor as they walked.

He sighed. "She lost her husband, Terjai. He was tortured and killed right in front of her, and she couldn't do anything to stop it."

"I'm sorry." Sierra said quietly.

"He was the only one who ever truly loved her." The Doctor said. "He was the love of her life."

Sierra didn't say anything for a moment. "There was someone else, wasn't there. I can see the pain she hides."

The Doctor nodded. "Kyré lost her parents at a young age. They were murdered in front of her as well. She was just a child. After her parents were killed, my family adopted her. She's not only my best friend, but she's my little sister too."

Sierra looked shocked. "I knew that they must have been close to her, but I never would have guessed that it was her family."

They walked in silence for a moment.

"How does she always seem so happy?" Sierra asked.

"I honestly don't know." The Doctor said. "Kyré and I have been best friends for as long as either of us can remember. Unfortunately, I'm the only person that she hasn't lost. Kyré's gone through so much, and I've helped her the best I know how. But somehow she's risen above it."

"You're a good friend to her, Doctor."

"I try my best."

Sierra smiled at the Doctor and her eyes smiled.

"Wow…" the Doctor whispered.

"What?"

He blushed slightly. "…Your eyes sparkle like diamonds. In 12,000 years of traveling through time and space, they're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Sierra smiled and her cheeks turned pink. "Thank you, Doctor."

He smiled and sighs twitterpatedly as they walked into the library. "Ah, here we are. And it's all for you to enjoy."

"This place is amazing." Sierra said in awe.

Kyré came out from behind a bookshelf. "You may want to get a map, though. This place is–"

The TARDIS suddenly jolted and sent the three of them tumbling to the ground. A blinding light engulfed them and they were all knocked unconscious for a moment. After a while, Kyré regained her senses. "If you're alive," she called. "Groan loudly."

"I'm okay." The Doctor said.

Sierra groaned loudly, per Kyré's request, then laughed. "I'm okay."

"Umm… I think we have a problem." Kyré said, standing up.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, as he helped Sierra to her feet.

"Well, either that table just grew over a hundred feet or we're three inches tall."

They looked up and saw what Kyré was talking about.

"What happened?" Sierra asked.

"I have no idea." The Doctor admitted.

"Doctor, do you still have your sonic in your pocket?" Kyré asked. The Doctor pulled it out and scanned them. "We're tiny."

"Well how did we get like this?" Sierra asked. "Does your TARDIS just randomly shrink people?"

"No, not normally." The Doctor said.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Kyré said. "Can I see your sonic?"

He handed it over and Kyré messed with the setting for a moment. A few seconds later, a remote control airplane came flying towards them. "Lady and gentleman," Kyré said with a grin. "Our ride."

The Doctor smiled. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to ride in this thing."

Kyré walked over to the plane and pulled out the action figure that were sitting in the seats. There was one in the pilot's seat and two more in the seat in the back. "Hop on in," Kyré said. "This thing really works."

She hopped into the pilot's seat. "I'll fly. You and Sierra can snuggle in the back."

The Doctor and Sierra looked at each other, then quickly got in the back and started snuggling, just to tease Kyré. But Kyré noticed that once they got in, they didn't really stop.

"While we're trying to find out what happened," the Doctor said to Sierra. "Why don't we go on a tour of the TARDIS?"

"That would be awesome." Sierra said.

Kyré grinned and started up the plane and they took off. They flew through the library, and then went to the pool.

"Hey, Doctor," Kyré said as they flew over the water. "Is the shark still in the pool?"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh Steven!" He shouted. Suddenly, they saw a giant splash in the water and something arched over their plane.

"I knew it!" Kyré exclaimed, excitedly. "I knew I felt something nuzzle me while I was swimming."

"Where is it?" Sierra asked. "I don't see anything."

"That's because he's invisible." The Doctor said. "In fact…" the Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of deep fried goldfish. "Sierra, do you want to feed him?"

Sierra grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah!" She takes the treats and throws them over the edge. For a moment, nothing happens. Then a giant splash comes from the water and nearly drenches the plane. The three of them laughed.

 _"She likes you, Doctor."_ Kyré thought to him.

 _"Me?"_ He thought back. _"Why would she like me? There's no way."_

 _"I've seen the way she looks at you. If you don't believe me, put your arm around her. If she likes you, and she does, then she'll put her head on your shoulder."_

 _"I don't think it works like that."_

 _"99.995% of the time of does."_

 _"No it doesn't."_ Then he spoke out loud. "Kyré, could you take the plane higher? That last splash nearly got us."

 _"You're scared to do it!"_ Kyré thought teasingly as she took the plane higher.

The Doctor reached back and waved goodbye. "Good sharky. Bye Steven!" When he stopped waving, he put his arm around Sierra. It took a while, but as they flew through the kitchen, Sierra put her head on his shoulder.

 _"How do you do that?"_ The Doctor thought.

 _"It's a girl thing."_ Kyré thought back. " _And being a girl, I would know."_

They flew through several other rooms. Including the gym, the movie theater, the art studio, the small zoo and finally, the planetarium. As they flew, Kyré had an idea. She took the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and started messing with things. She turned off the lights and turned on a hologram projector to display the universe. They were flying through the stars in a remote control airplane.

"This is beautiful." Sierra said in awe as they flew around the room. She snuggled up closer to the Doctor and he kept holding her.

Suddenly, two large men fumbled into the room. They crashed around in the dark as they tried to find the light switch. "Hold on!" Kyré said, putting the plane into a dive and landing it in a small space in the back of the room. The Doctor held Sierra close as she buried her head in his shoulder in fear.

"I thought you said you saw them come in here." One of the men said. They couldn't see much of him, but they could see his brown combat boots.

"I did." The other man said. He was wearing high tops.

"They're three inches tall." Combat Boots said. "They aren't gonna be a problem."

"You're probably right." High Tops said. "Lets get back to the control too. This TARDIS is a stubborn one, by I'll make it corporate." They left the room.

"You guys okay?" Kyré asked.

Sierra just buried her head deeper into his shoulder and the Doctor nodded.

Kyré smirked a little. _"Someone's enjoying this."_ She thought.

 _"I hate this!"_ The Doctor thought back.

 _"WHAT?! You're kidding, right? She's totally snuggling up to you and not only that, but you make her feel safe."_

 _"She's scared and I need to change that."_

 _"Fair point."_

"So what's the plan?" Kyré asked out loud.

"You're kidding right?" Sierra asked. "Didn't you see them? Those guys are huge compared to us. We'll get killed."

"Not of we're sneaky." The Doctor said.

"I have an idea," Kyré said. "What if we steal their shrink ray?"

"Perfect!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Then we can shrink them and reverse us back to normal."

"That'll work." Sierra said.

"But here's the real question." Kyré said. "Do we get to keep the shrink ray?"

"Of course!" The Doctor said. "It's a free shrink ray."

Sierra laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Okay, here's the gameplan." Kyré said. "Once we get into the control room, I'll distract them with the plane and while I'm doing that, I'll drop you two on the console and you guys grab the shrink ray. Blast them with it first then reverse yourselves."

"Do we have parachutes?" The Doctor asked.

"We have… one." Kyré said. "One of you will have to wear it while holding the other."

The Doctor looked at Sierra. "How much do you trust me?" He asked.

"I can't explain it, but I trust you with my whole life." She told him.

He smiled. "Then you better hold on tight." The Doctor put the parachute on. Sierra put her arms around him. "Like this?" She asked.

He put his arms around her as well. "Perfect." The Doctor said with a smile.

Kyré fake gagged as she started up the plane and flew to the control room.

The two men almost immediately noticed the plane and began trying to catch it. They ran around the control room after the plane until Kyré managed to get close enough to the console for the Doctor and Sierra to jump. "On my mark!" Kyré shouted. "…Now!"

The Doctor and Sierra jumped from their seat in the back of the plane and onto the console. The two of them ran through the maze of levers and switches and knobs until they made it to the shrink ray. While the two men were still chasing Kyré around, the Doctor figured how to reverse the ray and quickly turned himself and Sierra back to normal. Then, with a quick flick of a switch, shrunk the two men that invaded their home. "Sierra, grab me a jar!" the Doctor exclaimed as he ran after the men. He picked them both up and put them both into the jar that Sierra had brought him.

"Great!" Kyré said in a tiny voice. "We got them!"

The Doctor grinned from ear to ear as he picked Kyré up. "You are adorable." He laughed.

Kyré smiled.

"What do you think, Sierra?" the Doctor asked. "Should we keep her this way?"

"I think we should keep her small." Sierra said with a joking smile.

"What?!" Kyré exclaimed. "No! Being small is fun, but I'd rather not run the risk of you stepping on me whenever we go somewhere!"

The Doctor sighed playfully. "Alright fine." He grabbed the shrink ray and changed Kyré back to normal.

"It feels good to be back" Kyré said. "Now, lets see who we have here." She took the jar from the Doctor and inspected it. "Doctor, they're Time Agents." She said once she saw the Vortex Manipulators on their wrists. "What should we do with them?"

"Well," the Doctor said, "I think we could just let the Shadow Proclamation deal with them."

The two guys in the jar started freaking out.

"What's the Shadow Proclamation?" Sierra asked.

"It's like the intergalactic police force." The Doctor told her. "Trust me, you don't want to mess with them."

High Tops and Combat Boots seemed to be begging for the Doctor not to turn them in. "Or," The Doctor said. "You could hand over your badges and Vortex Manipulators and any other gadgets you may have, then we'll take you home."

They agreed to this.

"Oh," Kyré said. "And we get to keep the shrink ray."

Combat Boots seemed to throw a little temper tantrum about this but High Tops slapped him upside the head and he stopped. The Doctor pulled them both out of the jar and set them on the console, where they gave him all their stuff and the coordinates of where they lived. One at a time, the Doctor sent them both home. Once they were both gone, Sierra gave the Doctor a hug. "Congratulations, Doctor," she said. "You've saved the day once again." She let him go and gave him a very quick kiss on the cheek then left.

"Still think she doesn't like you?" Kyré asked, laughing.

"I think I'm in love." The Doctor said with a smile.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	11. Something Changed

Something Changed.

Kyré woke up in her room with a start; a cold sweat glistened on her forehead. _It was just a nightmare._ She thought to herself. Kyré laid back down on her pillow but just couldn't go back to sleep. So she got up and walked around, eventually coming to the control room and finding the Doctor.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Kyré asked in a joking tone.

He shrugged. "I only sleep when there's nothing to do."

Kyré smiled.

"But why are you awake?"

"Bad dream." Kyré told him. "Very bad dream."

The Doctor gave her a questioning look.

"I dreamt I was back on Gallifrey." She said quietly. "I saw Terjai on. It was the day he… the day he died."

"I'm sorry, Kyré." The Doctor said. "You know, I used to have dreams about you when I thought you had died."

"I think there's something wrong with me."

"Why do you think that?"

"I… I can't…" Kyré started choking up so she could barely speak. Eventually she calmed down. "I can't even hear his name without getting torn up inside. It's been so long though. I don't know why I still react this way. I should be over him. Right?"

"I'm still not over Cleria." The Doctor said.

"But she could still be out there somewhere. Terjai… Terjai is gone forever."

"How do you know that he's not out there somewhere too?" The Doctor asked. "I thought you were gone forever and yet, here you are."

"But Terjai is DEAD!" Kyré slammed her fists down on the console, sending sparks flying into the air. "I saw him die! I saw the light leave his eyes when he died. Do you have any idea what that is like?! Seeing the person that you love most, murdered right in front of you?!"

"Kyré, it took me 11,000 years to find you. 11,000 years. But I did it. I found you. Even though it seemed impossible. The universe is huge and complex and amazing. And sometimes, big, crazy impossible things happen and we call them miracles. Things that we thought could never happen happen."

Kyré was silent for a moment. "I would give anything to see him again. But it's not possible." Tears start sneaking out of Kyré's eyes. She didn't say anything, but her eyes begged for a hug.

"Kyré, I'm sorry. You're going to hate me for this." The Doctor said. "But you have to work through this one on your own. You can't ignore this forever and you need to come to terms with it. So that means no hugs, no comfort, no consoling words until you're done. I'm sorry. But this needs to change."

"I never thought that I would hear you say that." Kyré said, shocked. "But what can I do to change?"

"I don't know." The Doctor said with a sigh.

"I guess… I need to let him go." Kyré pulled something out of her pocket and placed it on the console. It was the engagement ring that Terjai had given her. "I won't be needing this anymore. How… how did you manage to let Cleria go?"

They didn't say anything for a moment. "Oh wait. Never mind." Kyré said coldly. "I forgot that you're not going to help me."

The Doctor looked like he was about to say something, but doesn't.

"What?" Kyré asked.

He still doesn't say it.

"That hurt, by the way." Kyré said. "I'd rather be shot by Daleks than have my best friend leave me on my own. It's like a stab to the back."

"Really?" The Doctor said, almost sadly. "… Okay… if that's how you feel." He turned around and started to walk out.

Kyré realized what she had said and hurried to catch up to him. "Doctor, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. But I need your help. I don't know how to fix this. Please don't leave me… not again."

"You don't get it, do you Kyré?!" The Doctor exclaimed exasperatedly. "I'm trying to help you, but you never fix anything. You just cry about your problems and expect me to tell you that it's all gonna be okay. You need to work through some things alone!"

Kyré was taken aback. "Fine. I'll work things out on my own now. I won't come to you anymore. I don't need you. But the Doctor I know would never have turned his back on someone who needed them, on someone who needed him to be there for them when times were hard. But I guess that's just shows how much you've changed. I don't even know who you are anymore. You're not the man who helps others feel better. And you are certainly not the one that I used to call brother. My brother promised me that I could always count on him. That he would be there when I needed comfort. Yes, I know I have things I need to work out on my own. I get that. I have always tried to do things on my own. But I could have never imagined, not in my wildest dream that you would go back on the one promise that has mattered the most. Now, the one thing that has kept me going, the one thing that I managed to hold on to, the knowledge that you would always be there for me, is gone!"

"I have been there for you, Kyré. Every single time you've truly needed me. And every time you've found it convenient to have me around. I have never stopped being there for you. Ever." The Doctor said, disappointedly. "I have kept that promise time and time again. And yet, you expect me to drop everything and rush to your side every time you feel anything but happiness or joy." He started to get mad. "I… I can't do that Kyré. No one could possibly fulfill that responsibility. Negative emotions and bad experiences are there to teach you. And you won't learn anything unless you work things out, alone. So if this is what you're expecting from me, I relinquish my promise. You. Are. On. Your. Own!" He turned around then stormed out.

Kyré stood in the control room, completely shocked and not knowing what to do. Then she walked out too.

The Doctor was in the library when Sierra found him. He was hunched over a book, reading and trying to calm down. "Hey, are you okay?" Sierra asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The Doctor sighed. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Sierra raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

He shrugged.

"Doctor, I can tell something's the matter. Could you please just tell me what it is? I want to help you."

The Doctor put his book down. "Kyré and I got into a fight. It's nothing you need to worry about."

"But worry about you." Sierra said.

The Doctor smiled a little bit. "Thank you. But I need to work this one out on my own."

"Is there anything I can do at all?"

"Hugs are always nice."

Sierra wrapped her arms around the Doctor and hugged him for a long time. He hugged her back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sierra asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, not right now anyway. Maybe once this is all figured out but not now."

"Alright." Sierra said, finally letting him go. "I'm going to go talk to Kyré. I'll be back soon." She walked out of the library and headed to Kyré's room. Sierra knocked on the door. "Kyré, are you in there?" The door opened up a little bit and Sierra walked inside. "Kyré?" Sierra's mouth dropped when she saw Kyré's room. It had been almost completely cleared out. The only things of Kyré's left were a ring on a chain and a small message projector. "Oh no." Sierra grabbed the ring and projector and rushed back to the Doctor.

"Doctor." Sierra said, out of breath. "Kyré's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Sierra handed him the message projector and the ring. The Doctor turned on the projector and a hologram of Kyré appeared.

"Hello Doctor," the hologram said. "If you're seeing this then I've already left. Well… I hope I have. That would be very awkward if you're seeing this and I'm in the next room. Anyway… Look, Doctor you were right about everything. But I never asked you to help me all those times. I don't expect you to always come to help but I'm not going to deny that I couldn't have made it through everything I went through, without you. I know that the experiences I go through are to help me learn and thank you for being my teacher. But I need to deal with things on my own from now on and I'll do my best to fix things. I'm sorry for causing you so much grief. But you wont have to worry about me anymore. I'm going home. Sierra, if you're seeing this, do yourself a favor and stick around with the Doctor. It doesn't do him good to travel alone and you'll have the adventure of a lifetime. I promise. Since I doubt ill ever see you again, I wish you both all the luck in the universe. And I hope you'll both be happy. Goodbye."

The hologram turned off and they both just stood there for a moment, "So that's just it?" Sierra asked. "Kyré's gone?"

The Doctor sighed. "Yes. She's gone."

"Are we going to go after her?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. She wanted to leave, so we'll let her. If Kyré ever wants to come back, then she'll find her way back."

"Don't you want her to come back?" Sierra asked shocked. "She's your sister and your best friend for crying out loud."

"Of course I want her to come back!" The Doctor exclaimed. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "But right now, Kyré needs her space. And that's what we're going to give her."

They didn't say anything for a long time. "What do you need?" Sierra asked.

The Doctor smiled a little bit. "Another hug would be nice."

Sierra hugged him again and when she let go, the two of them walked off to the control room. Neither of them knowing what to expect next.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	12. Pyrovilles in Hawaii

Pyrovilles in Hawaii

"Have you ever been to Hawaii?" The Doctor asked as he and Sierra were walking around in the TARDIS. It had been a few days since Kyre had left, and both the Doctor and Sierra had been in a bit of a mood since she left. Neither of them wanted to talk about it, but the Doctor had decided that it was time to cheer Sierra up.

"No, I haven't." Sierra replied. "I've wanted to go for a while but I never really got the chance."

"Your parents wouldn't let you?"

"My job wouldn't let me." Sierra said with a smile. "Smuggler, remember?"

"Have you ever been to Earth?" The Doctor asked.

Sierra nodded. "I've been a few times. Mostly to help out UNIT or Torchwood, so I never really went anywhere but England."

"Hawaii it is then!" The Doctor said excitedly as he started to dance around the console.

Sierra laughed. His enthusiasm and youthfulness always made her laugh, he was always so happy.

"How do you fly this thing anyway?" Sierra asked.

"Its not easy." The Doctor replied. "This TARDIS is meant to be flown by six people, but there's only me so I have to run around doing six jobs at once."

"Maybe you could teach me sometime." Sierra said.

The Doctor smiled. "I think I will. But first…" he pulled down a giant lever. "Hawaii!" The TARDIS took off and soon, they were standing on a white sandy beach. "So," the Doctor said, "Where do you want to go first? We could go tour the jungle, go snorkeling, see an active volcano–"

"Oh! Lets go see the volcano!" Sierra exclaimed excitedly.

The Doctor smiled. "Then to the volcano we shall go." The two of them walked along the beach until they got to the main road and then rented a tandem bike to ride up to the volcano. "Have you ever seen a volcano before?" Sierra asked.

"Oh yeah," the Doctor said. "Loads of times. I've even been to a planet with nothing but volcanos on it. But they're still very cool."

They got up to the site and the Doctor read a sign out loud. "This volcano, along with three others, has only just surfaced. The magma cools once it reaches the water and perhaps, someday, there could be life on these mountains. Just like our island of Hawaii."

"Cool." Sierra said.

They kept walking until they were intercepted by a park ranger. "I'm sorry you two." He said. "But you can't go any further. Tours of the new volcanos have been closed."

"And why is that?" The Doctor asked.

"It's not safe."

"Well of course not. It's a mountain gushing out molten hot magma. It's never safe." The Doctor said.

The park ranger nodded in agreement. "All the same, I can't let you go up there. There have been irregular earthquakes and we've had reports of toxic gasses being released."

The Doctor seemed intrigued by this. "Toxic? Toxic how?"

"A few people that went up there experienced severe hallucinations. They claimed to have seen the future." The park ranger stopped talking. "Wait, I'm not supposed to be telling you this."

"Oh really?" The Doctor said, whipping out his psychic paper. "I think you are."

"So you're here to inspect the volcano." the ranger said. "That makes so much sense."

The Doctor and Sierra nodded.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" The ranger asked.

"We wanted to make sure that you knew we were coming." Sierra said.

"Then follow me, please." the ranger led them to the park ranger's station and handed them some heat resistant gear. "These will help you while you're out on the volcano."

"Thanks." the Doctor said. He and Sierra put on the heat resistant suits, grabbed the gear and walked back outside.

"I feel like Baymax." Sierra said as they walked along the black rock. "That or the Stay Puffed Marshmallow man."

"At least we get to see the volcano up close." The Doctor said with a smile. Suddenly, the entire mountain started shaking.

"What's happening?!" Sierra explained.

"It must be one of the earthquakes that the park ranger was talking about!" The Doctor yelled back. The ground underneath Sierra began to crack and magma started to come up. "Sierra!" The Doctor grabbed the back of her suit and pulled as hard as he could. The two of them fell to the ground, away from the magma just as the shaking stopped. "Are you alright?" The Doctor asked desperately.

Sierra nodded. "Yes, I'm okay. Just a little shaken."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Pun intended." She said with a grin.

The Doctor laughed and they continued to walk.

"That didn't feel like a normal earthquake," Sierra commented. "It almost felt like the mountain was…" she struggled to find the right word for a moment. "Like it was breathing."

The Doctor chuckled. "It did feel strange. But mountains and volcanos can't be alive. At least on this planet."

"Can they on others?" Sierra asked.

"Oh sure." The Doctor said. "Where do you think the term "cliff face" comes from?"

Sierra smiled. "The park ranger said something about toxic fumes. Where do you think they come from?"

"That would be an excellent question." The Doctor said, whipping out his sonic screwdriver and taking readings. "Now that is interesting." He said.

"What is it?"

"Something I haven't see in a very long time."

"Doctor," Sierra said.

"Yes?"

"You're being indecisive. What does your sonic say?"

"It's saying that this volcano is one giant Pyroville."

Sierra gave him a look. "Now pretend that I had no idea what a Pyroville is."

The Doctor switched gears to his storytelling mode. "Do you know of the city of Pompeii?"

Sierra nodded. "It was destroyed by a volcanic eruption. Buried for thousands of years."

"It wasn't really a volcanic eruption that destroyed the city. It was a Pyroville. An alien around ten feet tall. Basically a lava monster."

"And your sonic screwdriver is saying that this entire mountain is a Pyroville?"

The Doctor nodded. "It would make sense too. When I went to Pompeii, people there were suffering from hallucinations caused by the gas that was coming from the crack where the Pyroville was."

"You said it was a big one. But the one in Pompeii you said was about ten feet tall? How big is this one?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Bigger than that." He said. "We'll have to go to the center of the volcano to find that out."

"Did you say the center of the volcano?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yup. Come on!" He pushed a button on his sonic and the TARDIS started to materialize in front of them. "And don't worry. The TARDIS is more than capable to withstand the heat." The Doctor said. "Just don't drop your key in the lava. That's the only way that those keys can be destroyed."

Sierra nodded and followed him into the TARDIS. "So why were the Pyrovilles here before?" She asked.

"For starters, I'm not sure if they ever left." The Doctor said, fiddling with the controls. "I just know that they were in Pompeii but the one here could have been dormant for who knows how long."

"But what did it want?"

"Take over the earth and claim it as a home for its kind. Basically turn earth into a volcano planet."

"Well that's comforting to know."

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked straight at Sierra. "Don't you worry." He said, putting a hand on her arm. "I won't let anything bad happen. I've beaten them before and I can do it again."

Sierra smiled. "I have faith in you."

The Doctor grinned from ear to ear. "Brilliant!" He pulled a lever on the console and the TARDIS went to the center of the volcano. "Now," the Doctor said, "We'll just take a quick look out the window and we'll see just how big our new friend is." He turned on a big screen to show what was outside, but only saw rock with small streams of lava flowing through it. "That's strange." He zoomed out and saw the same thing. He keep zooming out until he saw the whole thing. "Oh dear."

"Oh dear good, or oh dear bad?" Sierra asked.

"When is "oh dear" ever good?" The Doctor asked.

"Maybe this time." Sierra said. "Mind you, I have no idea what those things look like."

The Doctor pointed out several features on the screen and Sierra's eyes went wide. "Oh dear."

The Pyroville they saw was over fifty feet tall.

"We need to check out the other volcanos." The Doctor said, rushing to the controls. "Now."

The TARDIS went to the other two volcanos and saw the same thing.

"This can't be good." Sierra said. "Now there's three of them. And they're HUGE!"

The Doctor thought about it for a second. "It could be worse. They could be–" A loud roar sounded outside the TARDIS. "–waking up."

Once they were outside the volcanos, Sierra went to the TARDIS door and threw it open. From where she was, she could see all three volcanos and they were all erupting vigorously. "We need to get everyone off the island." She said. "They'll be killed if they stay."

"I agree." The Doctor said. "But we can't do this on our own. We'll need help."

"What about that park ranger?" Sierra suggested. "He can start the evacuation."

"That's a good idea. Call him."

Sierra grabbed a phone and called the ranger. She explained the situation, leaving out the fact that the volcanos were really aliens and then hung up. "He's starting it now." Sierra said.

The Doctor stood there in silence.

"Well? How do we stop them?"

"I… umm… I honestly don't know." He admitted.

"What?" Sierra exclaimed. "But you said you got rid of them before."

"I did. But they were much smaller." The Doctor told her. "According to the readings that the TARDIS took, these Pyrovilles are much bigger and they've mutated. The water doesn't affect them anymore. Which means we can't extinguish them."

Sierra thought about it for a moment. "There are other ways to put out a fire." She said. "Like with a grease fire, water will just make it worse. You have to smother it." Sierra chuckled. "Or we could get a huge fire extinguisher and spray them with that."

The Doctor perked up. "What did you say?"

"A giant fire extinguisher…" Sierra said with a raised eyebrow.

The Doctor laughed out loud. "Sierra you are a genius!" He exclaimed, scooping her up in a big hug.

"I am…?" Sierra asked, confused.

"Yes!" He put her down. "They can't cope with extreme cold. The chemicals in a fire extinguisher will freeze the Pyrovilles almost instantly!"

Sierra grinned, but her expression changed rather quickly. "But where will we get extinguishers big enough for three Pyrovilles?"

The Doctor thought about it. "That, I do not know. But I do know of a place where we can get the components in a very, very large amount."

Sierra gave him the just-go-ahead-and-tell-me look.

"The UNIT headquarters in London." The Doctor said, grabbing a the phone off the console and dialing the number.

"But London is several hours away." Sierra said. "There's no way that they'll get here in time."

The Doctor gave her a knowing smile. "You'd be surprised what they can do with a little alien tech." He waited on the phone for a minute until someone on the other end picked up. "Hello," the Doctor said. "Whoever this is, could you please give the phone to Kate Stewart… well I don't care if it's the middle of the night. This is important… look here… would you just… listen up right now, soldier. You will go to your superior, you will tell Kate Stewart that someone is on the phone for her, you will tell her that The Doctor needs help and he needs UNIT's help in Hawaii ASAP. Do I make myself clear?!"

Sierra chuckled to herself at the mental picture of the soldier's face on the other end of that phone call. After a minute, the Doctor was speaking to Kate. "Hello Kate, it's good to hear from you again. Listen, we have a situation in Hawaii. There are three, giant Pyrovilles that need to be taken care of… the water no longer affects them… I recommend using Project Indigo to get reinforcements and the equipment down here ASAP… any liquid nitrogen you have and any of the chemicals used in fire extinguishers… thank you." The Doctor hung up the phone and turned to Sierra. "They'll be here in about twenty minutes." He told her. "And we're going to need a fire truck."

"A what?"

"A fire truck." The Doctor said, punching in coordinates. Moments later, they were inside a fire station. "Gentlemen," the Doctor announced, "We need your help."

"Who are you?" The Fire Chief asked.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said. "The evacuation order has been given because the new volcanoes have become deadly, correct?"

He nodded.

"They aren't volcanoes." The Doctor said. "Those are lava monsters from another planet."

The Firemen started giving him looks, then an older man spoke up. "He tells the truth," the man said, walking to the Doctor. "My name is Alema. My grandfather told me that when he was a boy, a man appeared in a blue box and saved the lives of him and his family from a hurricane at sea. What they thought was a hurricane was actually a sea monster."

The Doctor wracked his brain to remember the sea monster. Then he smiled. "Was your grandfather's name Jonah?"

Alema nodded. "You say that there are monsters in the new volcanoes?"

"Yes. And they'll destroy the island if we don't do something."

The fire chief spoke up. "Alema's never lied to us before. If there's something we can do to help, we'll do it."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor said with a big smile. "Now, we need all your fire trucks to come with us to the new volcanoes."

The fire men rushed to their trucks and followed the TARDIS to the volcanoes. When they got there, they found UNIT waiting for them. "Alright everyone!" The Doctor shouted. "I need everyone from UNIT to take their materials and dump them into the giant vat in the TARDIS. Sierra will show you how to get there. Now, David, I need you to take your men and hookup the fire hoses to the vat!" The ground started shaking violently and the volcanoes started spewing out more magma. Suddenly, a giant hand shot out of the top of the first volcano and the first Pyroville began to climb out. "Lets go!" The Doctor exclaimed. UNIT started barking orders and Sierra led everyone to the vat inside the TARDIS. Moments later, the second Pyroville started pulling itself out. Then the third. Five minutes later, everything was set and the Pyrovilles were nearly all out. "Sierra," the Doctor said. "I need you to stay here with Kate and Alema. I'm going to fly the TARDIS over the volcanoes and extinguish the Pyrovilles."

"I'm not just going to wait on the sidelines." Sierra said. "I'm coming with you."

"It's too dangerous and I don't have time to argue with you." The Doctor said firmly. "Now do as you're told and stay." With that, he ran inside the TARDIS and started flying to the volcanoes, with the fire hoses dangling out the door. As he was over the first one, he turned a valve on the vat and the chemicals shot out of the fire hoses onto the first Pyroville. He emptied a third of the chemicals until the Pyroville was frozen completely. The TARDIS started spazzing out because of the heat, but he ignored it and moved to the second one. He repeated the process and as he moved to the third, the TARDIS couldn't stand the heat anymore and began severely malfunctioning. The Doctor was tossed around the control room and a big jolt sent him tumbling out the door and he barely caught hold of the hoses as he dangled above the exploding volcano.

"The Doctor's in trouble." Sierra said. She turned to the soldier standing next to her. "We have to do something!"

"There's nothing we can do." She replied. "Plus, the Doctor can take care of himself. I've seen him work before."

"He's hanging from a fire hose above an alien lava monster!" Sierra exclaimed. Then she noticed that the soldier was wearing a vortex manipulator. "I need this!" Sierra said, grabbing it from the soldier's wrist.

"Hey!"

Sierra ran towards the volcano and started punching random buttons. "I hope this works." She zapped away and was suddenly inside the TARDIS. "Doctor!" She pulled up the fire hoses and grabbed his hand. "I've got you."

"What are you doing here!? I told you to stay there."

"Not the time! Stabilize the TARDIS. I'll take care of the release valves."

They rushed around the TARDIS and Sierra released the chemicals onto the final Pyroville. Once everything had stopped exploding, Sierra ran into the Doctor and gave him a big hug. "Never, ever do something like that again. Understand? You scared me half to death."

The Doctor smiled and hugged her back. "Alright."

They flew back to the ground and were met with cheers from UNIT and the fire department. Sierra walked back to the soldier that she had taken the vortex manipulator from and gave it back. "Sorry I took it so fast." Sierra said.

"That's alright," she said with a smile. "You did good."

"This may sound crazy, but have we met before?" Sierra asked, taking a closer look at the girl. "You seem familiar."

The girl shrugged. "I get that a lot. But no, I don't think I've met you before."

Sierra nodded and went back to the Doctor. They said their goodbyes and then flew off in the TARDIS. The girl watched the TARDIS leave and smiled.

"Sergeant Anderson!" A man shouted. "It's time to leave!"

Sergeant Anderson took one last look at where the TARDIS had been and then walked off in silence.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	13. The Paris Adventure

The Paris Adventure.

"Would you please tell me where we are going?" Sierra asked the Doctor.

"Nope." He replied with a smile. "It's a surprise. Oh, you'll have to put this on." The Doctor handed her a baby blue blindfold with yellow ducks on the fabric.

Sierra gave him a look.

"It's the best way to keep the surprise, a surprise." The Doctor said.

"No, I'm not questioning the intent of the blindfold." Sierra said. "I'm just questioning your taste in them."

"What's wrong with ducks?" The Doctor asked, giving her a slightly pouty face.

Sierra shot him a teasing grin. "Nothing."

The Doctor looked very confused. "But I thought… oh never mind."

Sierra laughed and the Doctor couldn't help but smile. "How about this," Sierra said. "I'll put the blindfold on, if you tell me one thing about this next place we're going."

The Doctor thought about it. "Alright." He said. "The one thing I'm going to tell you is… you're going to love it."

"That doesn't count." Sierra said.

"Oh yes it does." The Doctor said, grabbing the blindfold from her and putting it over her eyes. "Now, do you trust me?"

Sierra nodded. "Yes. I do."

"Good." He took her hand in his and led her out the door. They walked for a few moments until the Doctor stopped. "Alright, Sierra. You ready?"

Sierra nodded.

The Doctor smiled and took off her blindfold.

Sierra's jaw dropped when she saw where they were. What stood in front of them, was the lit up city of Paris, France. In the distance, Sierra could see the Eiffel Tower glowing against the setting sun. Then she looked down and saw that they were standing on top of the Arch De Triumph. "This is amazing." Sierra said in awe.

"I'm glad you like it." The Doctor said. Sierra smiled at him and he suddenly felt weak in he knees. The sight of her smiling at him, and her eyes sparking in the lights from the city below took the Doctor's breath away. "So where do you want to go first?" The Doctor asked. "We could go over to the Eiffel Tower, or go to Versailles or—"

"How about we go get something to eat?" Sierra suggested.

"Perfect." The Doctor said. "I know of this little cafe that's right next to the Eiffel Tower. And it should still be open."

"Then lets go."

"You try it first." Sierra said.

"No way!" The Doctor said with a laugh. "You first!"

A small plate sat on the table in front of them with two daunting samples of Escargot.

"At the same time then." Sierra said, picking up one of the samples. The Doctor did the same. "Ready?" He asked. "1…2…3!" They shoved the cooked snails into their mouths and chewed. Sierra struggled to swallow the slimy "delicacy" but eventually got it down. The Doctor made a face and swallowed. "Well that's something I'm definitely not doing again."

"I couldn't agree more." Sierra said. "That was disgusting."

The Doctor laughed and Sierra did too. "So Sierra," the Doctor said. "I never asked, how did you become a smuggler? Did you always live on Cartelamos?"

"No, not always." Sierra said. "I was actually born here on earth."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I can't remember why I left though. I was pretty young at the time. As for becoming a smuggler, that's a very long story."

The Doctor felt a small grin pull at his mouth. "I'm a Time Lord, Sierra." He said. "I've got all the time in the universe."

"Okay then." She said. "Well, I first became a pilot when I was fourteen and I got a job in the trading industry a few years later."

"Where were your parents?"

Sierra shrugged. "I came home one day and they weren't there. Never came back."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Sierra said. "It's just one of those things I guess. Anyway, when I was working as a pilot in the industry, a war broke out in between two colonies and we weren't allowed to bring supplies or anything to them. But I knew that there were still innocent people there who needed my help. I bought my own plane and during the trading assignments, I would sneak supplies off of the crates and then during once the assignments were over, I took the supplies to the colonies and helped out."

"And that's what started it?" The Doctor asked.

Sierra nodded.

"It's an honorable beginning." The Doctor said.

"What about you?" Sierra asked. "How did you become a time traveler?"

"That's an even longer story." He said with a small smile.

"Okay, then how did you get your TARDIS?"

The Doctor threw his head back and chuckled. "You wouldn't believe you if I told you." He told her.

"Oh yeah?" Sierra asked with a small smile. "Try me."

"Alright." He said. The Doctor knew that he couldn't keep the truth from her. "My TARDIS used to be a museum piece. It was ancient considered to the other TARDIS's back on Gallifrey, but I loved it. Ky…" The Doctor cleared his throat when he almost mentioned Kyré's name. "Kyré and I found it one day in storage and we stole it."

"So you're a thief?" Sierra asked with a mischievous smile.

"We brought it back." The Doctor said. "Kyré's father was in danger and we were the only ones that knew about it. So we snuck into storage and stole it to save him. We were expelled from the Time Lord Academy but at the same time, we were both promoted to Time Lords for saving her father. Then once we were promoted, the TARDIS that I had been dreaming of was given to us. But as we grew older, Kyré and I went our separate ways and she eventually got her own TARDIS and I kept this one."

Sierra saw the look in the Doctor's eyes when he mentioned Kyré. "You miss her, don't you."

The Doctor sighed. "Kyré made her choice." he said. "I couldn't force her to stay or do anything for that matter. And to be honest, I wouldn't force her to do anything. If Kyré ever wants to come back, she'll find a way."

"You're that sure of her?" Sierra asked. "You have that much faith in her?"

The Doctor nodded. "She's my best friend and my sister. I believe in her."

Sierra smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Well, I believe in you."

The Doctor smiled and ran his thumb across the back of Sierra's hand. "Sierra…" he said nervously, "I've been meaning to–"

A loud crash from a shop down the street interrupted him, followed by a scream. Sierra suddenly jumped up and took off towards the shop. She stopped when she saw the Doctor still sitting down. "Well?" She asked. "Aren't you coming?"

"I thought you would have wanted to stay." He said.

Sierra almost laughed. "You're joking right? There's a mystery to solve. Plus, I can tell that you're using every ounce of self control that you have to not jump up and go see what's going on right now."

The Doctor jumped to his feet and grabbed Sierra's hand. "As they say in French, Allons-y!" He made a face with his mouth as if tasting something new.

"Is everything okay?" Sierra asked.

"Oh, of course." The Doctor replied. "It's just been a long time since I've said that. It left an interesting taste in my mouth."

"The words left a taste in your mouth?"

"Well, that or it's the escargot." He said with a grin. "I'm hopping its the first."

Sierra laughed. "We both hope its the first."

"Seriously, that stuff was so gross." The Doctor said as they ran.

They got to the shop and saw that the front window had been completely shattered and the front door had been blown off it's hinges. The Doctor walked up to one of the nearby people but Sierra stopped him. "How are we supposed to find out what happened here?" She asked him. "Neither of us speak French."

"We don't need to." The Doctor told her. "The TARDIS has a translation matrix. You hear English when they speak, they hear French when you speak."

"That's pretty helpful."

"No kidding." The Doctor said. "Especially when you're on an alien planet when you have no idea where you are."

They walked over to a young man standing in front of the door of the shop. "Excuse me," The Doctor said. "What's your name?"

"Jean." The young man said in a very heavily accented voice.

"Tell me, Jean. Do you know what happened here?"

Jean nodded. "A group of teenagers just walked in and suddenly the window shattered and the door was blown off. I ran inside to see if Madame Lamoreaux was alright and saw them raiding the store."

"Was the Madame alright?" Sierra asked.

Jean nodded. "She was in the room upstairs when I found her. Unharmed."

"The teenagers you saw, was there anything odd about them?" The Doctor asked. "Anything at all?"

Jean thought about it for a moment. "They all had headphones on. Like they were listening to music. But it looked like they were being controlled."

The Doctor nodded in understanding. "And is there anything special about this store?"

"It's just a bakery." Jean said. "A very old bakery."

"How old?" Sierra asked.

"It's been around since the Second World War." Jean said. "And the same family has owned it ever since."

"My family has owned this bakery since before the war." Someone said.

The three of them turned around to see an elderly woman standing in the doorway.

"Madame Lamoreaux, I presume." The Doctor said.

She nodded.

"My name is Sierra and this is the Doctor." Sierra introduced.

"Are you with the police?" Madame Lamoreaux asked.

"Not exactly." The Doctor said. "We're more of private investigators."

Madame Lamoreaux smiled. "Everyone around here calls me MaMa." She said. "Do come in."

Sierra and the Doctor followed her inside the bakery. There were a few tables inside and shelves of bread and baked goods lined the walls. "Can I offer you something to eat?" She asked. "I just finished some bread and a batch of cookies."

"Yes, thank you." The Doctor said.

MaMa brought them out a plate of cookies and some milk.

"So Madame" Sierra said.

"Oh no, not Madame." She said. "Please call me MaMa."

Sierra smiled. "MaMa, how long have you lived in this house?"

"I've lived here since I was a little girl," she told them. "My father owned this bakery since before I did."

"And have you ever had trouble with people before now?"

MaMa shook her head. "No, never. Many children stop here after school for a treat. They have for years. And the older ones will do homework here. I've seen them grow up."

"What about the ones that broke in?" The Doctor asked. "Did they come here before?"

"Not like the others. Those boys were new."

"Is there anything that they would want to steal? Anything of real value?"

MaMa shook her head. "Not that I can think of. But you're welcome to look around."

"May we?"

"Of course." She said. "Just let me know when you leave."

"We will." The Doctor said, getting up. Sierra followed his lead. The two of them walked around the room looking for clues as MaMa went back upstairs.

"Is it just me," Sierra said. "Or is she like the perfect grandma."

The Doctor smiled. "She reminds me a lot of mine. She would make treats for me and my friends if we helped her around her house."

"That sounds wonderful."

"She did have a strange thing for ceramic figurines though. They were all over her house."

"That's… interesting…"

"Oh it was plain creepy. But I loved her."

They looked behind the counter and Sierra found something on a cupboard door.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, coming over her.

"I think it's a latch of some sort." She said, fingering the corner of the cupboard. "There's a groove on the corner that's raised in a strange shape." Sierra pushed on the groove and a floorboard popped up. "I do love a good secret door." She said with a smile.

"You and me both." The Doctor said. He reached into the floorboard and pulled out an old wooden box. "Now what have we here?" He opened the box and found a very old pocket watch.

"Did you find anything?" MaMa asked, walking over to them.

"MaMa," the Doctor asked. "Is this watch of any value to you?" He handed her the watch and she inspected it.

"This watch belonged to my ancestor." She told them. "He was one of the men that sent Napoleon Bonaparte into exile ."

"We think this may be what those boys were after." Sierra said.

"That would make sense." MaMa said.

Sierra and the Doctor gave her a curious look.

"There are three other watches similar to this one." MaMa explained. "My ancestor, along with his three brothers were in possession of them when Napoleon was sent into exile. If those boys did end up stealing mine, it would be worth a lot of money. But if they had all four of them together, then they would make a fortune."

"MaMa," The Doctor asked. "With your permission, we would like to hold on to that watch for safe keeping until those boys are apprehended. We don't want to risk them coming back here and you getting hurt because of it."

"Of course." MaMa told them. "Just please bring it back. And if they are after the whole set, then you will want to find the other watches."

"Do you know where we could find them?" Sierra asked.

"I know that one of them is in the capital as a museum piece. That much is for sure."

The Doctor and Sierra picked themselves up and walked towards the door. "We'll find them." The Doctor said. "And we'll make sure to bring your watch back."

"Thank you for all of your help." MaMa said. "And I made you two something for the road." She handed them a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. "In case you get hungry."

"Thank you, MaMa." Sierra said and they waked out the door.

"There's something you should know." The Doctor said as they walked down the street.

"What?"

"Napoleon wasn't just a great emperor and conqueror. He didn't get all of his training and experience here on earth. He was an alien from the planet Seinetros."

Sierra chuckled. "Really?"

The Doctor nodded. "MaMa's ancestors were the four brothers that sent him back to Seinetros. His second exile and death on the island of St. Helena was just a coverup. The people back then would have reacted violently and chaos would have covered the world if they knew that he was an alien. Most people back then just weren't ready to know that they weren't alone in the universe."

"So what do the watches have to do with any of this?"

"If those watches are brought together, then they create a key. Not like a lock and key, but a key to open a portal to Seinetros. And if that portal is opened, Napoleon will return in all his rage and fury."

They walked in silence for a few moments. "You're making that face." The Doctor said.

"What face?" Sierra asked.

"The I'm-figuring-out-a-riddle-and-I've-almost-got-it face."

"I am trying to figure something out." Sierra said. "Jean said that the boys looked like they were being controlled. And I think he was right. But what I don't understand is how they were being controlled or who was doing it."

"Well, the people on Seinetros did have advanced mind control technology." The Doctor told her. "That's how Napoleon gained so much favor and controlled all the men in his armies."

"But technically speaking, how did it work?"

"They often used music and electronic signals to control others. It would leave their victims completely unharmed, but they wouldn't remember what in the world they had done."

"Did you say music?"

The Doctor nodded.

Sierra figured it out. "Doctor, Jean said that the boys had headphones on and that they were listening to music."

"Thats right." He said with a smile. "But those devices don't have the range to control people. It would have to be something huge and metal to attract electricity, and then broadcast the signal out. But how would they hide something like that?"

They walked around the corner and the answer literally stood in front of them.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" The Doctor exclaimed. Right in front of them, stood the Eiffel Tower. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the tower. "Yup, just as I thought." He said. "The signals are being broadcasted from the top of the tower."

"So if we can get to the top of the tower and stop the signal," Sierra said. "Then we wouldn't have to go looking for the other three watches, right?"

"Basically." The Doctor said. "Now all we have to do is get to the very top of the tower."

"We could fly the TARDIS up there." Sierra suggested.

"No, that wouldn't work. If people see it, then that would draw more attention to the top and to an extent, the broadcast signals. If more people are paying attention to it then they'll be taken over too."

"So we climb." Sierra said.

The Doctor gave her a goofy smile. "After you."

They started their ascent to the top, running into a few curious tourists on the way. When they were almost to the very top, someone slammed into Sierra, causing her to fall to the ground. "Sorry." The person said, helping her to her feet. "My fault."

"Don't worry about it." Sierra said. As the figure walked past, Sierra felt them reach into her pocket. But instead of taking something out, they put something inside. "Hey!" Sierra yelled after the figure. The figure turned around and looked directly at her. But before Sierra could say anything, they disappeared in a flash of light.

"Sierra," the Doctor called. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

The Doctor walked back over to her. "You sure? I saw you fall."

"I'm fine." Sierra said, giving him a smile.

"Okay then." The Doctor said, taking her hand and continuing climbing up the tower. When they got to the top, they saw a giant computer system hooked up to the spire. The Doctor soniced it and his expression looked grim. "That's not good."

"What?"

"I have no idea how to stop it. The sonic won't work on it and I don't know how to hack into the program to turn it off."

Sierra put her hands in her pockets as she thought about how to figure out this problem. Then she felt something small and metallic. She pulled it out and saw that it was a flash drive. On the flash drive was a piece of tape with writing on it that said. "Plug me in."

"Hey, Doctor?" Sierra asked. "Is there a flash drive port on that computer anywhere?"

"Yes. Why?"

She showed him the flash drive. "The person who ran into me slipped this in my pocket." She told him. Do you think that it could stop the system?"

The Doctor scanned it with his sonic. "Yes." He said, surprised. "That's interesting." The Doctor took the flash drive from Sierra and walked back over to the computer. As he was about to plug it in, he was knocked to the ground by a teenaged boy. "You shall not interfere." He said in a robotic-like voice. Two other boys stepped out of no where and stood between the Doctor and Sierra, and the computer. "The great Napoleon will rise again."

"No he won't." The Doctor said. "Because I've got a friendly flash drive."

The boys looked confused.

"Catch!" The Doctor called to Sierra, tossing the flash drive to her. She caught it and the boys went after her. The Doctor fought off the boys while Sierra ran to the computer. She plugged it in but the flash drive was locked by a password.

"Doctor! It's locked."

"Did you see the person that handed it to you?"

"Briefly. Brown hair, female, about my height."

"And they knew that we'd need it." The Doctor wracked his brain to think of what the password might be. Then it popped in his head. "Try Guardian!"

"Why that?"

"Just do it!" The Doctor shouted as they boys tackled him to the ground. "Do it now!"

Sierra typed in the word Guardian and the flash drive began downloading its contents onto the computer. The system overloaded and the computer started sending sparks everywhere. Then it all stopped.

"What happened?" One of the boys asked, taking off his headphones. "How did we get here?"

"Don't worry." The Doctor told them. "You boys just need to get home."

The boys looked very confused but did as he told them. "And take a break from the headphones for a while." He called after them, the Doctor turned to Sierra and smiled.

"That was eventful." Sierra said.

"Yes it was." The Doctor said.

They went back to MaMa's shop and returned the watch. "Thank you for letting us hold on to it." The Doctor said. "Those boys won't be bothering you or anyone ever again."

"Thank you both, so much." MaMa said. "And if you are ever in town again, please stop by."

"We will." Sierra said as they walked out.

"Oh, there's something I want to show you." He took Sierra by the hand and led her back to the TARDIS. They stood on the top of the Arch De Triumph and the Doctor took her to the edge of the balcony right as the sun was setting. The sight of the setting sun over the city below was breathtaking. "Wow." Sierra said. "This is beautiful." She leaned up against the Doctor and rested her head on his shoulder. When the Doctor realized that Sierra was still holding his hand, he couldn't help but blush. They sat down on the edge and the Doctor put his arm around her and held Sierra close. "It is beautiful." He said. "But not as beautiful as you are."

Sierra felt her cheeks flush. "Thank you." She said softly. "Honestly, that's the first time anyone has ever said that to me."

"Well then everyone else is blind to what is right in front of them." The Doctor said. "You're very beautiful, Sierra. On the inside and outside."

Sierra smiled and closed her eyes as he held her. Then in a moment of courage, the Doctor kissed her on the top of the head.

Neither of them couldn't help but smile after that and they stayed there until the night lights of the city were drowned out by the rising sun behind them.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	14. The Unexpected Journey

The Unexpected Journey

"So tell me, Sierra," The Doctor said, dancing around the console with what he deemed to be grace. But in all honesty he looked like a baby deer in five inch high heels. "Have you ever heard of the Avengers?"

"I've heard of them." Sierra said. "When Kyre was here, she showed me a couple of the movies."

"Well, their new movie just came out and I was wondering if you… um…" He suddenly became nervous. "If you would… um…"

"Yes?" Sierra asked.

The Doctor swallowed hard. "If you would like to go on… a date… with me… to the movie…?"

Sierra grinned from ear to ear. "Of course."

The Doctor smiled then ran around the console, putting in the coordinates of the nearest movie theater. The TARDIS complied and they headed out. But when they got to their destination, it wasn't quite what they expected.

"Doctor," Sierra said, confused. "The monitor shows that we're in someone's backyard."

"Well thats not right." He said. "But I'm sure that we're close." He took Sierra's hand and led her out the door.

They looked around for a moment and the Doctor looked very confused. "Okay, I have no idea where we are."

"Ummm… can I help you guys?" The young woman asked, taking a few steps closer. They turned around and looked at the two teens. "Yes," The Doctor said. "Could you please tell us where the new Avengers movie is showing?"

"There is no movie." The young woman said, confused. "They've never made an Avengers movie."

The Doctor and Sierra looked confused. "What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"There isn't an Avengers movie." The girl said plainly. "There never has been."

"How do you know?" Sierra asked.

"Because I live with the Avengers. And if someone made a movie about them, I would know."

A light bulb seemed to go off in The Doctor's head. "Oh! I know where we are." He said. "But where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself and my companion. This is Sierra and I am The Doctor."

"The Doctor?" The girl asked with a raised eyebrow. "As in: Time Lord, sonic screwdriver, TARDIS, Gallifrey, Doctor?"

He nodded.

"But that's not possible." The boy insisted. "He's a TV character."

"No I'm not." The Doctor said defensively.

"Yes you are." He said. "And it's also not possible because you look nothing like him."

"What do you mean?"

The boy took out his phone and pulled up a picture of Peter Capaldi as the twelfth Doctor.

"How did you get a picture of my twelfth regeneration?"

"Because he's an actor!" He exclaimed. "And you-"

"Okay, that's enough." The girl said, cutting her friend off. "First, I'm Jackie and the _Doctor Who_ fanatic is Caleb. Second, why are you asking about an Avengers movie? There's no such thing."

"How do you know?" Sierra asked.

"Sierra, they're telling the truth." The Doctor said.

"Okay how about this." Caleb said. "If you're really who you say you are, then take us inside the police box."

"Alright." The Doctor said. They led us inside the police box and opened the door.

"Oh. My Gosh." Jackie said with a gaping mouth.

"It.. it's bigger on the inside!" Caleb exclaimed. Jackie looked over at him and could practically see how hard he was trying not to start fangirling all over the place. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"How come it's so dark?" Jackie asked.

"When we care here, the majority of the energy was depleted. Why, I have no idea." The Doctor explained with a sigh.

"OH! I know!" Caleb said. "This totally makes sense now."

"Do explain." Sierra said.

"Jackie and I thought you were just a TV character, and you guys thought that the Avengers were from a movie. We're from different realities."

The Doctor smacked his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?!" His expression changed. "But the last time I traveled to another reality, it nearly killed the TARDIS."

"That's right." Caleb said. "Traveling through the void would do that."

"How do you know that?"

"It was in one of the episodes."

"Okay then…"

"How are we going to get home then?" Sierra asked.

A light bulb went off in my Jackie's head. "What about using an Arc reactor as a power source." She suggested. "Maybe that could kick start the TARDIS."

"That will work." The Doctor said.

"Then follow me." Jackie said, leading them into the lab. Where Tony Stark was waiting. And he did not look happy.

"Where have you been?" He asked Jackie sternly. "We have been looking everywhere for you."

"We?" Jackie asked. "Are Bruce and Steve home?"

Tony nodded. "And they're not too happy with your little disappearing act either."

"Are Captain Rogers and Doctor Banner here?" The Doctor asked, stepping into the conversation.

"Yes and…" When Tony saw the Doctor, his mood almost immediately changed. "Oh, its good to see you again, Doctor." he said, shaking his hand.

Jackie looked like her brain just exploded. "YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?!"

Tony nodded. "We met a few years ago. You were about seven."

"Wait, this is Jackie?" The Doctor said, he turned to her. "You've gotten so big!"

"HOW THE HECK DO I NOT REMEMBER ANY OF THAT?!" Jackie exclaimed.

Tony chuckled.

"To be honest, Mr. Stark," The Doctor said, "My companion, Sierra and I came here completely by accident. And now my TARDIS is nearly dead."

"Interreality travel will do that." Tony said. "Since your last visit, I've been working on something for that." He went to one of the cupboards and pulled out a silver sphere about the size of a grapefruit. "This'll keep the power from running out and allow your TARDIS to travel into all sorts of realities."

"Thank you," the Doctor said, reaching for the sphere. Tony held it back.

"Now if you'll let me install-"

"No." The Doctor said quickly. "I'm not going to let you poke around the inside of my TARDIS with all your little tools and things."

Tony started pouting. "Pretty please…?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"What about us?" Caleb asked. "Can Jackie and I help?"

The Doctor thought about it. "Alright. But only if Sierra can have lunch with Captain Rogers."

"Deal!" Jackie said, trying to hold back her excitement.

"Tony!" Steve called. "Have you found Jackie?"

"Yeah!" Tony shouted back as Steve walked down to the lab. "Oh and the Doctor's here."

"Nice to see you again, Doctor." Steve said, shaking the Doctor's hand. Then he turned to Sierra. "And you must be…"

"I'm Sierra." She said. Steve shook her hand and I could plainly see that she was trying not to freak out just as much as Caleb and I were. Only she was doing a good job of it.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Steve said.

About a half hour later, Caleb and Jackie were working in the TARDIS with the Doctor and Sierra.

"I still can't believe this is actually happening!" Caleb said to me, his voice squeaked in excitement. "We're actually inside the actual TARDIS with the actual, real life, Doctor!"

Jackie laughed. "It is pretty sweet. And who know, they might come back to visit some time."

Caleb's eyes lit up. "I can't tell you how amazing that would be."

"Caleb, can you come over here and give me a hand?" The Doctor called.

Caleb got up and walked over to the Doctor. "What do you need my help with, sir?"

"Well for starters, please don't call me "sir"." The Doctor said. "It just sounds weird."

"Yes sir- oh sorry." Caleb said, flustered. "I just tend to do that for people that I respect."

"How can you respect someone that you just met?" The Doctor asked, fiddling with some of the controls and wiring on the console.

"Well, if you've heard about all the great things that person has done, then it's hard not to." Caleb explained. "Like, I've never met Neil Armstrong but I still respect him for what he did?"

"And what about me?" The Doctor asked. "What have I done that was so great?"

Caleb looked shocked. "You're kidding right? You've saved countless lives and prevented millions of tragedies from happening. You saved your own people from the Time War for crying out loud."

"How do you know about that?" The Doctor asked a little too quickly.

"Everything you've ever done is a TV show or me. I've seen it all." Caleb said. "At least up until your twelfth… er… thirteenth regeneration. It depends on who you ask."

"What do you mean?"

"Well here, people don't really count your regeneration where you fought in the Time War as a regeneration. Mostly because we didn't see any of it."

"Ah." The Doctor said. "Well, the old man with the eyebrows was my thirteenth."

"Which on are you on right now?"

The Doctor smiled slightly. "Ninety-seven."

Caleb's jaw dropped and the Doctor laughed.

"Hey can I borrow your sonic screwdriver?" Caleb asked after they worked for a few moments in silence.

"Do you know how to use it?"

Caleb nodded and the Doctor handed it to him. Seconds later, the device was installed and they were ready to get it started.

"Wow." The Doctor said, surprised. "You're very good with that."

"Thanks." Caleb said. "Jackie! It's all ready to go."

Jackie and Sierra walked over to them.

"Now, let's see if this thing works." The Doctor said. He pulled a lever on the console and suddenly, all the power came back on.

"Squeet!" Caleb said. "It works."

They all raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you mean sweet?" Jackie asked him.

"No, I meant squeet." Caleb said.

"I like it." The Doctor said with a smile."Squeet… I'm gonna use that now."

The four of them walked back to the house and after a delicious lunch made by Steve, the Doctor and Sierra had to go.

"Come back and visit sometime." Jackie said.

"We'll try." Sierra said. "It was sure nice to meet you all."

"Oh, Caleb," The Doctor said reaching into his pocket. "I have something for you." He pulled out a brand new sonic screwdriver and handed it to Caleb.

Caleb was absolutely speechless and for a moment, he looked like he was about to faint. "I'll take good care of it/" Caleb said, taking it from the Doctor.

"Make sure that you do." The Doctor said. "And don't just put it on a shelf for it to gather dust. Actually use it."

"I will." Caleb said.

They finished saying their goodbyes and The Doctor left with Sierra.

"Well they were sure nice." Sierra said as the TARDIS took off and started flying through the time vortex.

"Yes they were." The Doctor said. "Did you enjoy having lunch with Captain America?"

Sierra nodded vigorously. "It was amazing." She gave him a big hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The Doctor said, hugging her back.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Sierra asked. Something in the Doctor's eyes was different. He looked like his mind was elsewhere.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. "I just had this weird thought."

"What was it?"

"I'm sure it's nothing."

Suddenly, the TARDIS jolted and sent them tumbling to the floor.

"What's going on?" Sierra asked.

The Doctor helped her to her feet as they got the TARDIS under control. He looked at the screen and his face turned to a blank expression.

"Doctor, what is it?"

He looked at her and she could see a spark of worry in his eyes. "Kyre's in trouble."

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	15. The Return

The Return

Kyré walked home from work in silence. Since she had left the TARDIS, she had started going back to college and had gotten a part-time job. She loved the peace and quiet that came with being a normal person again. But, she wasn't a normal person. Kyré wasn't even a person at all. She was a Time Lord. And as much as she loved her life the way it was right now, she missed the thrill of adventure and having so much fun with the Doctor. Leaving was the worst mistake she had ever made. But, Kyré had made her choice and there was no way of going back.

As she walked into her house, her "parents" greeted her. "How was work?" Mrs. Anderson asked. "What did you do?"

"Work was fine." Kyré said. "But you know that I can't talk about what I do."

She nodded. "Your father got home just before you did." Mrs. Anderson said. "We'll be having dinner soon."

"He's not my father." Kyré muttered, walking up to her room. Once she was up there, she crashed down onto her bed and just laid there for a few moments. Then she looked on her night table and saw the framed picture of her and the Doctor. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to the picture. "And I miss you."

"Kyré," Mr. Andersen said from outside her room. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah," Kyré replied. "I'll be down for dinner in a minute."

"Can I come in and talk to you for a minute?"

Kyré raised an eyebrow and tried to think about what he would want, but couldn't come up with anything. "Yeah, sure." Kyré said. "The door's open."

Mr. Andersen walked in and smiled. "How was school today?" He asked.

"Pretty good." Kyré said. "I had a few tests but other than that it was a pretty easy day."

"And work?"

"You know I can't talk about that, sir."

"Kyré, you know you can call me dad."

Kyré sighed. "Yes, I know. But to be honest, it doesn't feel right." She said. "I know you're not my father and I remember my real father. I'd like to keep that title for him."

Mr. Andersen nodded then looked at the picture on the bedstand. "He's not coming back, Kyré."

"He could." Kyré said. "You don't know that he won't."

Mr. Andersen shook his head. "Kyré, be realistic. Your friend left because of something you did. Do you honestly think he'll just come back and forgive you?"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Kyré asked. "Because it's not working. The Doc– John was my friend. If it came down to it, and I really needed his help, he'd be there."

"You have that much faith in him?"

Kyré nodded. "If I was in danger, or in desperate need, he would come. He's always been there for me."

Mr. Andersen seemed to ponder this. "I'm glad you think that, Kyré. And you know, I believe you." He put his hand on her shoulder and Kyré suddenly felt a needle jab into her neck. "What did you do?" She asked in shock as the world around her started to go dark.

"I hope he comes for you too." Mr. Andersen said with a devious smile. He grabbed her arm and started dragging her out of the room. Kyré struggled to fight back, but she soon knew no more.

Kyré eventually came around and found herself tied to a chair in an empty room. Her head was spinning and her vision was still blurry but she could see the room around her. It looked like an unfinished basement. There was a table next to her and a couple of crates around the room. Mr. Andersen walked into the room. "One would think your little friend would be here by now." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Kyré asked. "And why do you have me tied up here?"

Andersen walked right up to her and bend down so they were eye level to each other. "The Doctor." Andersen said. "Where is he?"

"Who's the Doctor?" Kyré asked, pretending that she didn't know. The last time that the Doctor had been to her house, it was right after she had become a Time Lord again and had her memories restored. Her "parents" had tried to force her into the Chameleon Arch and take away her memories. The Doctor had gone back after getting Kyré away from them and he told her that he had wiped their minds of the event. Perhaps it hadn't fully worked.

"You know exactly who the Doctor is." Andersen said. "He's a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. And so are you. That little mind wipe he tried to pull a few months ago didn't work on me. I remember everything."

Kyré looked him straight in the eye. "I have no idea where he is. Or when he is for that matter." She said. "And why do you even care? He won't do anything to help you."

"That won't be a problem." Andersen said. "I don't need him, I just need his TARDIS. Then I can finally go home."

"Home to where? Gallifrey?" Kyré asked. "Gallifrey was lost in the end of the Time War. It's lost in a pocket parallel universe. There's no way to get there. Even with a TARDIS."

"You are wrong." Andersen told her. "A TARDIS can make the trip. But it can't make it back. A trip to a parallel universe puts enough strain on the engine that it will kill it. But that doesn't matter. Once I'm home, I'll never have to leave again."

"And just how do you plan to get a TARDIS? Steal one from the Doctor? Good luck with that."

Andersen laughed. "You seriously don't get it, do you. You're my ticket to that TARDIS."

"Do explain. Because there is no way that I will help you get it. You'd have to kill me instead."

"Kill you? Oh please, Kyré. Don't be so drastic. I'm not going to kill you." Andersen bent closer so he was just inches away from Kyré's face. "But I will come very, very close." He stepped back and grabbed some things off of the table. "You told me that if you were ever in serious danger, or in desperate need of his help, then the Doctor would be there. Big mistake telling me that, Kyré. Because now I have a way for him to come to me. He will come right to me in his TARDIS, and once I have him out of the way, once I have my means of getting home, then I'll kill you."

He placed several wires against the skin on Kyré's head and then flipped a switch. Electricity raced through her body and Kyré screamed out in anguish. Then Andersen turned it off and waited. They went through this process several times, but the Doctor still didn't show up. "If physical pain won't work, maybe emotional pain will." He put a medical breathing mask over Kyré's nose and mouth and she breathed in the gas. Within seconds, she was out cold.

Kyré knew she was dreaming, that was the only way to explain what she was seeing in front of her. She could see much younger versions of herself, and the Doctor standing in front of her. Then she recognized where they were. It was their first big adventure together. And the on Kyré dreaded the most. When she and the Doctor first got the TARDIS, it had taken them back to a day in Kyré's past. She was now seeing a younger version of herself, on that day.

 **(Hi guys quick interruption and explanation. So just to recap, current Kyré is dreaming of a past Kyré who had traveled back to even further in the past. Current Kyré is watching all of this from a third person point of view and the Kyré that is talking is the past version of Kyré. And to clarify one more thing, Theta was the Doctor's nickname when he was a kid so Theta is the Doctor. Okay… Back to the story.)**

 _"That was so strange." Kyré said._

 _"What?" Theta asked messing with the controls._

 _"I… thought I just saw my parents." Kyré said._

 _"Yeah right." He looked over and saw the look on Kyré's face. "You aren't kidding."_

 _Kyré shook her head. "I… I just saw my mother." Kyré looked back at the door then suddenly ran out._

 _"Kyré!" Theta called. He ran out and stopped her. "We can't interfere with anything that happens. We're in our own past. Rule number one of time travel. Don't mess with your past."_

 _"Theta, I have to see my mother. I have to."_

 _They heard a small child crying in the distance and a light bulb went off in Kyré's head. "I know where we are." She whispered._

 _Theta grabbed her hand. "Kyré promise me that you won't interfere."_

 _Kyré looked shocked. "You're kidding me, right?"_

 _Theta gave her a stern look._

 _"Theta, I can't just not help."_

 _"You have to."_

 _"No."_

 _"Why not? Give me one good reason."_

 _"Because this…" Kyré's voice wavered. "This is the day my mother was killed."_

 _Theta sighed. "I'm sorry, Kyré." He said softly. "But you can't do anything. Interfering would change too much. We're in a fixed point in time."_

 _Kyré didn't say anything._

 _"Kyré please," Theta said in an almost begging tone. "I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, you won't interfere."_

 _Kyré took a deep breath. "I promise." She said softly._

 _A man carrying a small child, no older than three years old, suddenly ran right past them and over to a woman. "Was it there?" He asked desperately._

 _"No it wasn't." The woman said, out of breath. "How is she doing?"_

 _"She's getting worse. Her fever is getting higher." The man said worriedly. "What do we do?"_

 _"Kyré," Theta whispered. "What's going on?"_

 _"My father told me that when I was really young, I got severely sick and nearly died from it." Kyré explained. "That's my mother and father over there."_

 _"I'm guessing you're the little girl."_

 _Kyré nodded._

 _"Tanzyn, take Kyré back to the TARDIS, I'll keep looking for the antidote." Alana said as they heard guards coming. "Go, I'll be right behind you."_

 _Tanzyn gave her a quick kiss before leaving with their daughter. "Be careful." He said._

 _"I will." Alana said. She kissed her little girl on the head. "Now go! Hurry."_

 _Tanzyn ran off with young Kyré in his arms. He raced back to their TARDIS and laid Kyré down in a bed with monitors and medical equipment hooked up to it. "I'll be right back, sweetheart." He said, kissing her on the head. Kyré moaned in her sleep as he ran back to Alana. "Start looking through those shelves." Alana instructed him. "It has to be here somewhere." For what seemed like an eternity, they scoured shelf after shelf looking desperately for the antidote that would save their daughter's life. "Tanzyn!" Alana called. "I found it."_

 _Tanzyn came over to her and inspected the vial. "Good. Lets go." They started for the exit when a very huge man came out and stood in their path. "You will not be leaving with that." He said._

 _"Alana," Tanzyn said softly. "Get the medicine to Kyré."_

 _"What about you?"_

 _He smiled at her. "Don't worry. Now, go!"_

 _Alana rushed at the door and when the man tried to grab her, Tanzyn tackled him to the ground. "Stay away from my wife." Tanzyn growled through gritted teeth. The man fought back and Alana ran as fast as she could back to their TARDIS. She quickly gave Kyré the medicine and as soon as she did, Kyré's fever broke and she started breathing normally. Once Alana was sure that her daughter was alright, she raced back to Tanzyn. Whoever that man was, was beating he daylighting out of her husband by the time she got there. Alana slammed into him with everything she and and she and the mystery man went tumbling to the ground. Tanzyn got up and ran to his wife as she tussled with the man._

 _"Theta we have to help–"_

 _"We can't help, Kyré." He told her, holding her down to keep her from running towards her parents. He pulled her into a bear hug and Kyré struggled against him, wanting more than anything to help her parents._

 _The man saw Tanzyn running towards him and pulled out a gun, aiming it in Tanzyn's direction. Alana realized what was going to happen a millisecond before it did and put herself in front of the gun right as it fires._

 _"NO!" Kyré screamed in unison with her father. Theta held her back and covered her mouth as her father grabbed a random vial and threw it straight at the man's face. It started melting and burning as the man cowered off. Tanzyn dropped to his knees and cradled his wife in his arms._

 _"Tanzyn… Kyré… is she alright?" Alana asked, nearly losing her breath._

 _"Yes, yes. She's perfect." Tanzyn said, trying not to fear what was going to happen next. "I just checked her monitors. She's fine. You should come and see her. She's beautiful."_

 _"Tanzyn," Alana said. "I can't get up." The bullet had nicked her spine and she became paralyzed from the waist down almost instantly. Tanzyn picked her up bridal-style and carried her back to their TARDIS where they found Kyré sleeping peacefully. Alana suddenly cried out in pain and grabbed the wound._

 _"Come on, let's get you to a hospital. You can stay with me till then, can't you?" Tanzyn asked._

 _Alana began glowing with regeneration energy but it suddenly stopped and faded. "It… it's too late. It's no use."_

 _"Hey," he holds her head in one hand, "Hey look at me. It's gonna be fine." But they both knew what was going to happen. She was dying._

 _"Tanzyn… pr… promise me that you… won't let anything… happen to our daughter."_

 _"Yes, I promise. But only if you promise to dance with me one more time. Please Alana, get up. Please."_

 _"Tanzyn… I can't."_

 _"Yes you can. Put your arms around me." He lifted her to her feet and held her as the TARDIS played the song that they danced to at their wedding. "I love you more than anything," Tanzyn whispered, as tears started forming in his eyes._

 _"I love you too." Alana said. "I will always love you. No matter what happens." The music comes to an end and she doubled over in pain, gasping for breath._

 _Tanzyn caught her right before she hit the ground "Alana. Alana!" He begged. "Please, just stay with me a little longer. Just a little bit longer."_

 _"Make sure… Kyré knows… that her mother loves her." Alana said softly. Tanzyn could only nod as she pressed something into his hand. "And never forget…" she said, barely able to speak. "That I will love you… forever, and always."_

 _Tanzyn leaned down and kissed his wife lovingly. "I will." He said. "I forever and always."_

 _Alana smiled up at her husband and closed her eyes. Then, Tanzyn felt the last breath of life leave her. "Alana…?" He wanted so badly to deny it. To even pretend to have one more moment with the woman who made him a better man, with the person he was going to spend the rest of time with, with the love of his life, but he couldn't. Tanzyn held his wife close to himself and wept._

Kyré shot awake from the dream and she was back in the empty basement. "How did you know about that?" She demanded to know. "The Doctor was the only other one there other than me and my parents."

Andersen grinned deviously. "I'll let you think about that one. Now tell me, where is the Doctor?"

Kyré clamped her mouth shut and didn't say anything.

"Well alright then." Andersen swung his hand and smacked Kyré in the face, causing her to bleed from her lip. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS! MAKE HIM COME!"

"No." Kyré said. "You can't do anything to get me to bring him here. Not anything."

Andersen had grown impatient. He punched Kyré and sent her, and the chair, flying to the ground. He kicked her in the stomach and kept beating on her. "He has to come eventually!" Andersen yelled.

Suddenly, the sound of the TARDIS filled the room and it appeared against the far side of the room. "Get out of here!" Kyré yelled, hopping that the Doctor could hear her. "Its a trap!"

Andersen grabbed a gun from a holster on his belt and pointed it at Kyré. "Come out of there, Doctor." He demanded. "Or I will kill your friend."

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the door to the TARDIS opened and someone walked out. Suddenly, a figure slammed into Andersen from behind and tackled him to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND!" It was the Doctor. He and Andersen tussled on the ground while Sierra ran out of the TARDIS and untied Kyré.

"Are you alright?" Sierra asked.

"I'll live." Kyré said, getting up.

"Doctor!" Sierra yelled. "Let's go!"

The Doctor landed one final punch on Andersen, completely stunning him. Then he helped Kyré into the TARDIS. As the door closed, Andersen jumped up and fired several shots at them. The door closed just in time and the bullets bounced off. The Doctor raced to the controls and as soon as they were safe in the Time Vortex, he walked back over to Kyré.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked her.

"I'll live." Kyré said between gritted teeth.

"That's not what I asked." He said. "Sierra, could you please give us a minute?"

Sierra nodded and walked out of the control room.

The Doctor quickly got a first aid kit and knelt down next to Kyré. "What did he do to you?" He asked.

"He just beat me." Kyré said. "And for the record, he's a lousy shot."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked. Then he saw that Kyré had been holding her arm for a long time. She'd been shot. "Let me see it."

"No." Kyré insisted. "I can do this on my own."

"Kyré." The Doctor said sternly, looking into her eyes. "Let me help you."

She sighed and moved her hand so he could see, and bandage up, the wound.

"How have things been with you and Sierra?" Kyré asked as he fixed her up.

"Good." The Doctor said with a smile. "Great actually. What about you? How have you been?"

"I've been getting by." Kyré told him. "I got a job with UNIT. Went on a few adventures. There was an incident with some Pyrovilles in Hawaii and I was called in for that. Then I went to Paris on a reconnaissance assignment."

"Wait, you were there for those?" The Doctor asked, amazed. "Sierra and I were there too."

Kyré nodded and smiled. "I saw you guys. Sierra stole my Vortex Manipulator in Hawaii and then I helped out in Paris. Where do you think she got the flash drive?"

The Doctor couldn't help but smile. "You saved the day. We wouldn't have made it if you hadn't helped."

"I'm glad I could have helped."

They sat in silence for a long time while the Doctor finished bandaging her up. The sense of unresolved tension between them was still very strong.

"You were right, you know." Kyré said quietly.

"About what?"

"About me needing to work things out on my own. I was relying too much on you and I didn't know that I was being overbearing. I'm sorry I blew up at you."

"It's alright." The Doctor said. "I… I over reacted too. I know you've been through unspeakable things and I promised that I would be there for you. I'm sorry that I relinquished my promise to you."

"Its okay." Kyré said.

The Doctor finished fixing her up and helped Kyré to her feet. "Is that better?"

Kyré nodded. "Actually, I do have one question."

"Go ahead."

"Doctor, can… can I…" She struggled to get the words out for a moment. "Can I come home? Please?"

The Doctor's eyes went wide at the fact that she wanted to come back. Then he smiled. "Of course you can." He said. Kyré smiled with tears in her eyes and the Doctor pulled her in for a hug.

At last, Kyré was home again.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	16. Trouble at the Circus

Trouble at the Circus

"So Kyré are you staying?" Sierra asked as she, Kyré and the Doctor were walking around in the TARDIS.

Kyré smiled and nodded. "I'm staying for good."

"YAY!" Sierra exclaimed, giving Kyré a hug. Kyré winced slightly when Sierra accidently squeezed on Kyré's gunshot wound. "Oh, sorry."

"It's cool." Kyré said. "I'm just glad to finally be home."

Kyré couldn't help but notice that Sierra looked pretty tired. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sierra said as they walked to Kyré's room to drop off some stuff. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you look like you haven't slept in days."

Sierra shrugged. "Its because I haven't." She said.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I've just been getting these really bad headaches during the day. And then when I go to sleep, I have these crazy dreams."

"Define crazy." Kyré said curiously.

Sierra chuckled. "I dream that I'm someone else. And I'm going through all of these adventure. I also have two hearts like you and the Doctor."

"That is interesting." Kyré said, thinking carefully about what Sierra had said. "You've probably been spending too much time with the Doctor. His personality tends to rub off on you."

Sierra smiled. "I'm glad its his and not someone elses."

"You really like him, don't you."

Sierra nodded. "I do. When I'm with him, I feel… complete. Its almost like I've been missing something for a long time and I've found it when I'm with him."

Kyré thought about it then nodded in understanding.

They spent the next few hours just relaxing in the TARDIS. They went swimming, played in the arcade, (where Kyré finally beat the Doctor's high score on the pinball machine.) and Kyré got moved back in. When she went back to her bedroom, something shiny on the pillow caught her eye. It was the engagement ring that Terjai had given her all those years ago. She picked it up and fingered it reverently.

"I had hoped that you would come back," the Doctor told her, peeking his head in her room. "And I put that there so that it would be waiting for you when you came back."

"Thank you." Kyré said. "I thought that it might have gotten lost when I left." She pulled out a chain from a drawer in her dresser, put the ring on the chain then put the chain around her neck.

After Kyré had finished unpacking, she changed into a short sleeved t-shirt and jeans and met up with the Doctor and Sierra in the control room and tried to figure out where to go next.

"Oh! I have an idea." The Doctor said, jumping up. "There's an interplanetary circus that we should go to. It has everything. Flying elephants, singing animals, people who do all sorts of magic–"

"You do realize you just summed up the movie Dumbo, right?" Kyré asked with a smile.

The Doctor thought about it and then his jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh it is." He said. "But it's more than that. They've got zero gravity bouncy houses, a rocket ship ride with real rockets and even the Singing Dancing Daleks."

"The what?!"

"They're not real Daleks." The Doctor said. "They have people inside costumes that look like Daleks."

Kyré breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Although, if they had changed the mindset of the Daleks to be a singing, dancing, circus act instead of an evil killing machine, that would be very impressive."

The Doctor and Sierra laughed. "That's true." The Doctor said.

"So the circus then?" Sierra asked.

"The circus it is!" The Doctor exclaimed. He and Kyré started dancing around the console as they flew the TARDIS to their destination.

"You still need to teach me how to fly her." Sierra said.

"Oh that's right." The Doctor said, smacking himself in the forehead. "Come here." He took Sierra by the hand and led her to the console. "Turn this lever…" the Doctor said, guiding her closely from behind. "Now turn this…" With every instruction, he had her hand in his and gently helped her do what he told. They couldn't help but smile as they did so. The Doctor helped her for almost the whole trip.

"Okay, as adorable as this is," Kyré interrupted, "I'm doing your job here, Doctor. And it's not as easy as it looks."

"Alright, hang on." The Doctor said. He bent down so he was right next to Sierra's cheek. "You're perfect." He said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kyré's eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow as the Doctor went back to his post. " _Dang, you two got cozy while I was gone."_ She thought to him.

" _Oh knock it off."_ The Doctor thought, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

" _Did you take her to Paris?"_

The Doctor didn't respond but Kyré could catch a glimpse of what he was thinking through their link.

" _Yup. That's what I thought."_ Kyré thought with a smile. " _You must really like her."_

" _I do. But there's something else… something more… I don't know. Sierra reminds me so much of Cleria. They're just so similar."_

" _Yeah. I noticed that too."_

" _You remember how she was sent off as a Raxilade, right?"_

" _I wasn't there, but you told me that she was."_

" _Do… you think that… maybe it could be her…?"_

Kyré sighed. " _I honestly don't know. She could be, their personalities are similar enough. But we don't know where or when Cleria was sent. And you told me that her eyes never changed, not even when she regenerated. Sierra's eyes are green. Cleria's were more of a golden color."_

" _That's true."_

" _Hey."_ Kyré thought, looking him in the eye. " _You will find her. You found me, remember? Don't give up."_

" _Thanks Kyré."_ The Doctor said.

They landed the TARDIS with no complications, surprisingly. And walked out to find themselves in the middle of the Interplanetary Circus. People of all shapes, sizes, and spices surrounded them.

"Wow." Kyré said. "I don't think I've ever seen this many types of different people in one place since-"

"Akhaten?" The Doctor said, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah."

The Doctor smiled. "Man, have I got a story to tell you when we get done here."

Kyré raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

"Looks like there's a show starting in a few minutes." Sierra said. "Let's hurry so we can catch it."

"Alright." The Doctor said with a smile. He took Sierra's hand in his and headed off towards a big striped tent. Kyré smiled softly to herself and followed behind them. Seeing those two together made her very happy. But at the same time, it filled her with a sense of longing. Terjai was gone, she had accepted that. But the love that Kyré had for him was undying. She reached to her neck and fingered the her ring. "I love you." She whispered.

"Kyré?" The Doctor called. "Where'd you go?"

"Sorry." Kyré said, running to catch up with him and Sierra. "I'm coming."

They walked into the tent and found their seats, right in the front row. The show they saw was a performance by the Singing Dancing Daleks. The entire time, Kyré and the Doctor were busting up laughing at the thought that these performers were dressed up as the monsters that they had fought against in the Time War. After the show, they explored the rest of the grounds. They got their faces painted, played in the zero gravity bouncy house, (Which they actually got kicked out of on the account that it was actually just for little kids and they were clearly adults. Well, physically adults.) and tried several new types of twinkies.

"Hey, this tent is new." Sierra said, pointing to a dark purple and black tent that they hadn't seen before. They walked over to it and Kyré read the sign in front of the door.

"The All Seeing Oracle: Illuminate your past, Clarify your present and Show you the future." Kyré said. "Doctor, wasn't that in a Sherlock Holmes movie? Like those exact words?"

"Yes it was." He said. "The second one I believe."

"Why don't we go in?" Sierra asked. "It'd be fun to see what this Oracle can come up with."

"You know that the future can't be directly predicted." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, I know." Sierra said. "But it would still be fun. I'm not saying that any of us should take this seriously."

"I'm game." Kyré said.

"Okay." The Doctor said. "Let's go."

They walked into the tent and the atmosphere around them completely changed from the happy mood outside. It was like they entered a funeral home. The mood was so solemn and almost creepy. They walked into the main part of the tent and a young man with blue skin and golden markings on his face sat down at the table in the center.

"Are you the Oracle?" The Doctor asked.

The young man nodded. "Please have a seat."

Much to their surprise, there were three chairs across from his. It was as if he had been waiting for them. They took their seats and waited for a moment while the young man looked them over. "The Doctor first." He said.

"You know who I am?" The Doctor asked.

The young man shook his head. "I've heard of you, but no. We've never met before today." He pulled out a large metal ring and held it in front of the Doctor's face. After a moment, he let go and the ring floated in the air. A soft glow came from the edges of the ring and the young man started speaking. "I see two people." He said. "Siblings. Not in blood, but in bond. Separated for countless years then brought back together. I see, a great war. Consuming all of time. A lost home waiting to be found. And it will be found. But that's not what you're looking for. Is it. You've lost something far more precious than that."

The Doctor was surprised that this young man knew about his relationship with Kyré and his experience in the Time War. What's more, he knew about Cleria. "I have." The Doctor said. "Will I find what I have lost?"

The Oracle looked very closely at the ring and concentrated. "Yes." He replied with a smile. "I believe you will."

The Doctor's eyes went wide and Kyré noticed that a light seemed to return to him.

"Kyré." The Oracle said. "You next." He moved the ring over so that it was now in front of Kyré's face. "I see… loss and pain." He said. "Terrible hardships and trials in your past. But all of this has sent you straight through the refiner's fire. It has made you stronger, perhaps in ways that you don't even know yet."

"What do you mean?" Kyré asked.

"Everything you have gone through in your life, all of that loss and suffering, it has made you kinder to the people you meet. And more likely to stand up for yourself and the people that you care about."

Kyré didn't say anything and The Oracle turned to Sierra next. "I'm sorry," He said. "But I don't believe I can find your name. Your past, its very clouded."

"Its Sierra." She said with a raised eyebrow.

The Oracle nodded and placed the ring in front of her. "Your past isn't clouded, its crowded." He said. "I don't know what to make of it. But your future is quite the different story. I see great adventure, but also great danger. You'll have to sacrifice much in the end, but it'll all be worth it."

"Well thats good to know." Sierra said.

"You three will do well." The Oracle said.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry about this."

All of a sudden, a bunch of gas was pumped into the tent and they all were knocked out.

The Doctor was the first one to wake up in the strange new place. He saw Sierra laying on the floor next to him and immediately went to her side. He checked for a pulse and breathed a big sigh of relief when he found that she was still breathing. "Sierra," the Doctor said quietly. "Come on Sierra, wake up." He gently patted her cheek to get her to wake up.

"Doctor…?" She asked groggily. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Are you alright?"

Sierra nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you?"

The Doctor nodded and saw Kyré lying a few feet away.

They walked over to her just as she was waking up.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked.

Kyré nodded. "What happened?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know. The last thing I remember was being in the Oracle's tent back at the Circus."

"Technically, you still are." The three of them turned around to see the blue skinned young man from earlier walking into the room. "I'm sorry for knocking you out," he said. "It was just a precaution."

"Who are you?" Kyré asked.

"My name is Aidean Voorheis." He told them. "I'm a member of the Galactic Ranger Corps."

"Aren't they a branch of the Shadow Proclamation?" The Doctor asked.

"We used to be." Aidean said. "But the Proclamation's rules were a little too radical for most of us. We broke off a few years ago and operate as our own organization."

"Would you care to explain why you kidnapped us?"

"Technically, you're still in the tent in the Circus yard." Aidean said. "We just brought you in a different room. Multi-dimensional technology. Its bigger on the inside, just like your TARDIS."

"What do you want with us?" Sierra asked.

"We need your help." Aidean explained. "The Corps sent me and my team here about six months ago to monitor the Circus. Everywhere they go, fifteen people disappear. We were tasked to find the missing people and smoke out whoever was taking them."

"Where's the rest of your team?" Kyré asked.

Aidean sighed. "They were taken about three weeks ago." He said. "It's just me left now."

"So you're not really an oracle or a seer or any of that." The Doctor said.

"No, I am." Aidean said. "I really did see all of those things. On my planet, my people have that ability. But they…" he took a deep breath. "They banished me for being too young when my ability came in."

"How old are you?" Kyré asked.

"In earth years, I'm about fourteen years old." Aidean told them.

"What can we do to help?" Sierra asked.

"I have a few ideas." Aidean said.

About an hour later, Kyré, Sierra and the Doctor were walking through separate parts of the circus grounds, each of them looking for anything out of the ordinary. Kyré had been staking out near the main big tent, the Doctor was near the games and rides, and Sierra was over on the outskirts of the grounds.

" _I don't like this, Kyré."_ The Doctor thought.

" _Why?"_

" _I'm not sure. I've just got this feeling that something is about to happen. And it's giving me this giant pit in my stomach."_

" _Going out on a limb here, but I think that pit in your stomach is from all of that junk food you have been eating."_

" _Let's hope you're right."_

"Alright guys," Aidean said over their earpieces. "Check in."

"Nothing by the big tent." Kyré said. "Although I did catch a few pickpockets."

"Nothing here." The Doctor said. Or rather, that's what they thought he said. His mouth was full of food.

"Doctor, I can hear you eating that Caramel Apple." Aidean said. "No more snacks until this is all done."

"Ha!" Kyré said. "I knew you were snacking on the job again."

"Something's not right…" the Doctor said half to himself. "Sierra, are you there?"

All they heard was static.

"Sierra?" The Doctor said, getting desperate. "Sierra where are you?!"

Still nothing.

The Doctor ran off from his post by the games and raced to where Sierra was supposed to be. To his horror, he found her earpiece or rather, what was left of it, smashed to bits on the ground. "No!" He cried. Kyré came running towards him.

"This isn't good." Kyré said. "I'm willing to bet that whoever took Aidean's team took Sierra as well."

"We have to find her." The Doctor said, picking up the pieces of her earpiece and scanning them with his sonic screwdriver. When no results came from it, he started fuming and threw the pieces as far as he could.

"Doctor." Kyré said, grabbing his hands and forcing him into a calmer state. "Don't worry. We will find her, I promise."

"How?"

Kyré thought about it for a moment. "How did the TARDIS find me?" She asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "I think she just knew you were in trouble and then went to you."

"But how? How did the TARDIS know how to distinguish me from all the billions and billions of other people on earth?"

A light bulb went off in the Doctor's head. "DNA tracing!" He exclaimed. "The TARDIS cross matched your DNA against everyone else's and then found where you."

"Aidean," Kyré said into her earpiece. "We've got a plan. We'll meet you outside your tent with the TARDIS. Bring something with your team members' DNA on it. Like a brush or something."

"Will do." Aidean said.

Moments later, they were inside the TARDIS control room going over their plan. "So we'll use the DNA tracing to first find Sierra, then we'll look for your team." The Doctor said.

"Why are we getting her first?" Aidean asked. "We should be looking for my team. They're the priority."

"No, they aren't."

"Yes they are. They're members of the Galactic Ranger Corps. They–"

"Sierra comes first. You know why?" The Doctor said, starting to get angry. "Because she offered to help you in the first place. If it wasn't for her, then you would still be at square one with no idea what to do. She wouldn't be in danger if weren't for you. But you wouldn't understand that because you're just a stupid kid trying to prove he's a grown up."

"Doctor!" Kyré exclaimed. "Too far."

"At least I take care of my team." Aidean said with fury in his voice. "You just leave everyone behind and don't ever look back when you could have saved plenty of your friends. Remember Amy and Rory? You could have gone back for them. Or what about Rose or Donna or–"

"Okay, that is ENOUGH!" Kyré exclaimed, getting in between them. "Aidean, you've seen his past. You know how hard it was to leave. And you know how much Sierra means to him. And Doctor, you know better than to talk to anyone like that. I expect you to be better than that. Now both of you need to get a grip and focus because the longer we stay here arguing, the longer our friends are in danger."

"You're right." Aidean admitted. "So what's the plan?"

Kyré thought about it. "We need to find whoever is in charge of this whole thing first." She told them. "We find them, then we find Sierra, your team and the rest of the people that have been taken."

"And how do you suggest we find whoever is in charge?"

"We use the DNA locator to find where everyone else is, then look around for the biggest door or person that looks like they're the most important person there." Kyré said.

"That's actually a good plan." The Doctor said.

"Did you doubt my plan making abilities in the first place?" Kyré asked jokingly.

"No…" The Doctor said in a sarcastic tone.

Kyré rolled her eyes.

"We need to get going." Aidean reminded them.

"Right." The Doctor found the coordinates for Sierra, as well as for Aidean's team, and luckily they were in the same place. The Doctor plugged in the coordinates and they took off as fast as they could.

They landed on the very edge of what seemed like a prison. Barbed wire fences and armed guards surrounded the perimeter, preventing anyone from escaping. "Before you go," the Doctor said, "Put these on." He handed Aidean and Kyré each a watch. "Push the center, and it'll make you invisible. It also works as a tracker so we can keep track of each other."

They each put on their watches and headed out.

"Alright, new plan." Kyré said. "Doctor, you go find Sierra. Aidean, you go find your team. They're all in the building somewhere and the watches are equipped with DNA tracing. It'll take you right to them. Find them, and then meet back here in the TARDIS."

"What about you?" The Doctor asked Kyré.

"I'm gonna go have a little chat with the head honcho." She said. "Once you two meet up, use the TARDIS and get everyone else out. I should be able to distract him long enough for that."

"And just how do you plan on getting out of there." Aidean asked.

"I have my ways." Kyré said with a sly smile.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Do you still have the thing…"

"The thing I used to leave?" Kyré asked. "Yeah, I've got it."

"Alright." The Doctor said. "Let's move out."

They activated their watches and ran out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor ran as fast as he could and didn't stop running. He couldn't let Sierra down, he just had to find her. He followed the map on his watch all though the massive building, running in and out of halls, avoiding guards and racing up flight after flight of stairs until he came to a cell door on the very top floor. The Doctor tried the door, but found that it was locked. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and sent a sonic pulse through the lock, opening the door. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was unharmed, but felt a sudden tightness in his chest when he saw how scared she was.

"Who's there?" Sierra asked, looking at the empty doorway.

The Doctor quickly turned off his invisibility watch and revealed himself.

She looked at him in awe and walked over to him. "How are you here?" She asked.

"TARDIS, remember?" He said with a small smile.

Sierra nodded and then threw her arms around him. "I was starting to think that you wouldn't come." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I came as soon as I found out that you were missing." The Doctor said, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"You did…?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. Of course I would."

"Doctor… I've been here for three weeks." Sierra said.

The Doctor pulled away abruptly and looked at her in shock. "How is that possible?" He asked. "You've only been missing for an hour."

"They took me to some other planet." Sierra explained. "Maybe what was an hour for you, was three weeks for me."

The Doctor couldn't think of the words to say.

"I… I was scared, Doctor." Sierra said softly. "I thought that I would never see you again. They told us that no one here would ever leave, and that no one would ever come to save us. I didn't believe them at first, but… as the weeks went by… and there wasn't any sign of you… I started to think that… that you weren't coming… that you had forgotten about me…"

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Sierra and held her tightly. "I'm sorry, Sierra." He said, tears forming in his eyes. "I am so sorry for letting you out of my sight. I should have been there to keep them from taking you. I should have been there to protect you. And I am so, so sorry that I wasn't there. I feel awful. But I would never, ever leave you behind or forget about you. You mean so much to me. Could you ever forgive me?"

Sierra nodded and let him hold her for a long time. "Yes, I forgive you." She said softly. "Thank you for coming for me."

"I'll always come for you, Sierra." The Doctor said. "I promise." He pulled away from her and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Let's get you out of here."

"But the guards will see us." She said.

"No they won't." He said. "Just hold onto my hand." He took the watch off and placed it in his palm. When Sierra took his hand, he activated the watch and they both became invisible. "Now, don't let go." The Doctor told her.

"I won't."

They ran down the hall and back to the TARDIS where Aidean and his team were already waiting for them. "Where's Kyré?" Aidean asked.

"What? She isn't back yet?" The Doctor asked.

"I thought she was coming back with you."

The Doctor shook his head. "She should have been back before either of us."

"Wait, where exactly did Kyré go?" Sierra asked.

"She went to go confront whoever is in charge of this whole place." Aidean said.

Sierra's eyes went wide and suddenly went pale in the face. "She went where?"

"To go confront the head honcho." The Doctor said. "Those were literally her exact words."

"Doctor, if she went to go see Drach Mallor, then she may not come out." Sierra said.

"What? Why?"

"Drach Mallor is a war criminal. He's wanted in three systems for forcing people to fight for him. He's a dictator and a monster. If Kyré went to confront him, he may kill her. There were people who snuck in here a few days ago. They were taken up to Mallor and then killed in front of everyone. He made an example of them with a public execution."

"Then we need to go back and find her." One of the members of Aidean's team said. "Our mission was to take down Mallor in the first place. It should be us going in there."

"No." The Doctor said. "You guys are injured. Aidean, you take them into the sickbay and attend to them. I'm going to go get Kyré."

"Alright." Aidean said, taking his team to the sickbay.

"I'm coming with you." Sierra said.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, you've already been in enough danger for a long time and I'm not willing to put you in danger again."

"I'm going with you, Doctor." Sierra said firmly. "You need someone to navigate you though that building. Trust me, it's like a maze in there."

The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle. "Then this will be the second time I'm finding Kyré in a maze."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I first met you, it was in the maze. Remember?"

Sierra nodded.

"Well, Kyré wasn't exactly Kyré yet. Time Lords have this technology called the Chameleon Arch. It can replace memories and change your biology. It puts your memories and traps your DNA in a fob watch. Kyré had been turned into a human and I had no idea that she was my best friend before that. I thought she had died years before during the Time War. And then, when Kyré and I were in the maze, she found the fob watch that contained her memories and Time Lord DNA. I found out who Kyré was in that maze."

"Ah, I get it." Sierra said. "That must have been one happy reunion."

"Actually… I almost killed her…"

Sierra practically did a double take. "You did what?"

"Its a long story. I'll have to tell you once this is all over."

Sierra smiled slyly. "You can only tell me, if you let me with go with you."

The Doctor sighed. "Sierra I'm not-"

"I'm coming with you." She said stubbornly. "And you can't stop me. Understand?"

The Doctor protested for a little while longer but eventually gave in. "Alright fine." He said, exasperated. "But if things go south, I'm sending you back. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." She said, grabbing his hand.

The Doctor activated the invisibility watch and they headed out.

 _"Well, this could be worse,"_ Kyré thought to herself. She was kneeling on the ground in front of a giant wooden desk with several armed guards around her. The man in charge of this whole operation was sitting in the desk in front of her and was currently deciding her fate.

To say the least, Kyré's plan to sneak in the main office and confront the head honcho hadn't really gone to plan. She had accidently tripped a silent alarm on her way in and before she knew what was going on, her invisibility watch was broken and she was being tased by the guards. Then she had been brought to the big man.

"How did you get in this place?" Mallor asked.

"The front door." Kyré said sarcastically. "I walked right up and rang the doorbell and these nice gentlemen let me in and gave me a big box of chocolate."

Mallor got up from behind the desk and stood in front of Kyré. "You seem to think this is a game." He said.

"If it is," Kyré said. "I think I'm winning."

Mallor raised an eyebrow. "And how would you be winning?" He asked. "You're my prisoner."

"Am I?" Kyré asked. "I mean, I did sneak in here all by myself without any of you noticing."

"We noticed you. If we hadn't, you wouldn't have been captured."

"Are you sure? What if it was part of my plan to get captured? What then?"

"Then you are the biggest idiot in the universe." Mallor said. He grabbed Kyré's arm where she had been shot and forced her to her feet. Kyré gritted her teeth in pain when he grabbed her wound, but managed to keep it mostly to herself. "I know you didn't come here alone. Now tell me, where are your accomplices?"

Kyré didn't say anything and Mallor squeezed the wound. "Tell me where your friends are and maybe, I'll let you live."

"I didn't come with anyone." Kyré said. "I just wanted to see if I could break in here."

Mallor grinned deviously. "Liar." He grabbed Kyré's arm in both his hand and twisted right where the bullet wound was. Kyré screamed in pain as blood started seeping through the wrappings. "Are you still sure that you came alone?" He asked.

Kyré didn't say anything. She didn't respond what so ever.

"You know," Mallor said, picking up a handgun from his desk. "The last time we had someone sneak in this place, I took them out to the prison yard, and shot them in the back of the head for everyone to see. And there aren't just men and women here, no. They don't last long enough and they will fight back. But children, they will do as they are told. If you can break them quick enough. I have found that to find true obedience, you need to crush any spirit of any kind. No resistance, no rebellion, just pure obedience. They all obey my will. But can you imagine, the look on all of those children's faces, when I shoot you in the back of the head?"

"You're a monster." Kyré growled.

"That's what they all say." Mallor said as the door opened and shut again. Mallor looked around but only saw his guards. "And you know what? I think I'll just skip the public execution and just kill you know." Mallor put the gun against Kyré's forehead and she closed her eyes, preparing for what was coming next. But instead of hearing a gun go off, she heard a loud _SMACK_ followed by Mallor falling to the ground, unconscious. Kyré opened her eyes and saw Mallor and the two guards on the ground in front of her. "What the…?" Suddenly the Doctor and Sierra appeared.

"I thought I told you to stay at the TARDIS." Kyré said stubbornly.

"And I thought you said you had your Vortex Manipulator." The Doctor said, equally stubborn.

"I did have it." Kyré said. "But they kinda took it from me." Kyré stood up and pushed a button on the desk and then looked out the window. Almost immediately, people started flowing out into the prison yard. "We need to get these people home." She said. "There are lots of children down there."

The Doctor nodded. "We'll send them home in the TARDIS." Then he noticed Kyré's arm. "Kyré, you're bleeding."

"I'll be fine." Kyré said. "It's good to see that you're okay, Sierra."

Sierra nodded. "Let's just get out of this place."

Several hours later, Kyré, Sierra, the Doctor, Aidean and his team were all in the TARDIS. They had successfully gotten all of the prisoners home and Drach Mallor was in prison, waiting for trial.

"I can't thank you enough." Aidean said. "You three have done a great thing, helping us. And Sierra, I'm very sorry that I put you in danger."

"It's alright." Sierra said, as the Doctor slipped his hand into hers.

"If you ever need anything, anything at all, just call." Aidean said. "I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you Aidean." The Doctor said. "You're a good man."

Aidean smiled and walked out.

"Well, that went well." Kyré said.

"How's your arm?" Sierra asked.

Kyré shrugged. "It hurts, but I fixed it up. I'll live to see another day."

"Good. I'm glad." Sierra said, "Now Doctor, I believe you have a story to tell me."

"I do?" He asked.

She nodded. "The one about the maze."

"Oh… right." He said with a sheepish smile.

Sierra and Kyré laughed as he told the story and spent the rest of the day enjoying each other.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	17. The Christmas Revelation

The Christmas Revelation

The TARDIS landed in the middle of the street and the Doctor walked out. "Okay… London in the middle of December… not what I was hoping for."

Sierra and Kyré followed him out the door. "Well, its not the Caribbean, that's for sure." Kyré said.

"Hey, Doctor," Sierra called, standing next to a shop window. "What's with all the sales in all these stores?"

"It's Christmas shopping sales." The Doctor said.

"Ah." Sierra said, turning her attention back to the store window.

"Do you celebrate Christmas?" Kyré asked Sierra.

"I used to." Sierra said. "But when my parents left, I didn't really do it anymore."

" _I've got an idea."_ The Doctor thought to Kyré.

The Doctor walked over to Sierra and put his arm around her. "Well, tell you what. We're going to celebrate Christmas. Right here. We'll stay here for a few days and give you the best Christmas ever."

"Really?" Sierra asked with wide eyes.

"Of course!" The Doctor said with a smile.

Sierra threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"We can get a tree, do presents and everything." Kyré said. "It's actually been a long time since I celebrated Christmas too."

"Then it's settled." The Doctor said. "We'll have our Christmas, and it'll be the best Christmas ever."

They headed back to the TARDIS and Kyré noticed that the Doctor kept fingering something in his pocket.

" _What are you doing?"_ Kyré thought to him.

" _Nothing."_

" _You were fingering something. What's in your pocket?"_

The Doctor looked Kyré in the eye and pulled out a shining silver engagement ring that seemed to have a golden glow about it.

" _Isn't that Cleria's?"_ Kyré asked.

The Doctor nodded. " _I've had it with me ever since I lost her. It never leaves my person."_

" _Don't lose it then."_

" _I don't plan to. But when I find Cleria, and I will find her, I'm going to give this back to her. I'm going to put it on her finger just like when I first asked her to marry me and I'm going to ask her to be my wife again."_

" _Like full on propose to her again?"_

The Doctor nodded.

Kyré smiled at him. " _I think I just became a warm fuzzy."_

The Doctor smiled but there was sadness in his eyes. " _I miss her so much, Kyre. She was my Angel."_

" _I know it hurts. But it'll all turn out. I promise."_

" _You promise?"_

" _I promise."_

They spent the next few days decorating the inside of the TARDIS with wreaths and garlands and ornaments of all different sizes and shapes. Kyré and Sierra managed to sneak off one day and get some presents for the Doctor. And when they got back, the Doctor already had presents for them under the Christmas tree.

Finally, the big day came. The Doctor woke everyone up bright and early and led them both into the sitting room. He had stayed up all night to make everything just perfect. The Christmas tree was all lit up and the presents were stacked up in a way that made a tunnel for a train to go through as it circled the tree.

"Doctor…" Sierra said in amazement. "This… this is amazing!"

The Doctor's cheeks flushed. "I'm glad you like it." He said.

Kyré took a few steps forward and looked at everything. Then she turned around and smiled. "Hey, look up." She said.

Sierra and the Doctor looked up and found themselves standing underneath some mistletoe. Sierra's cheeks turned bright pink as the Doctor placed a small kiss on her cheek.

They spent the morning opening presents from each other. Kyré got a model kit of the NASA space shuttle, a new camera and little stuffed Dinosaur. The dinosaur was supposed to be the joke, but she loved it.

The Doctor received a new telescope, a painting of himself and Sierra dancing through the stars, and a bunch of new books.

Sierra was given a journal, a bunch of new painting supplies, and a beautiful emerald necklace. "Where did you get this?" She asked, holding the necklace to the light.

"I noticed that you were eying it in the window of that shop when we first got here." The Doctor said. "Once we decided to have Christmas, I just had to get it for you."

Sierra smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." She said softly.

" _I want to kiss her, Kyré."_ The Doctor thought. " _I really want to."_

" _Ummm… ooooooookaaaaaayyy… I'll just turn my back, I guess."_

" _No, listen. I really want to, but I don't think I'm ready. I don't want to take things too fast with Sierra, but at the same time, I really want to kiss her."_

" _Well, don't worry. The perfect time will come. You just have to be patient."_

" _Gaaa… the struggle is so real."_

Kyré snickered. " _You're such a goof."_

A few hours later, Kyré, Sierra and The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS after spending the day playing outside in the snow.

"Hey guys," Kyré said, "I'm going to go make some hot chocolate to warm up. Do you guys want some?"

They both gave her a look that said that they just wanted to cuddle for a while. "No thanks," The Doctor said.

"Well, if you need me, I'll just be in the kitchen." Kyré said as she walked off.

The Doctor sat down on the couch and Sierra snuggled up against him. "Do you like the painting I made for you?" She asked.

"I love it." The Doctor replied. "It's absolutely beautiful. But, not as beautiful as you of course."

Sierra smiled and kissed his cheek.

They sat in each other's arms for a moment until Sierra noticed an unwrapped gift with her name on it, sitting on the table. It was wrapped in small paper and was no bigger than her palm. "What's this?" she asked, picking it up.

"I don't know," The Doctor said, "It's not from me."

"It's not from Kyré either," She said, looking it over.

Sierra opened the box and inside was a pocket watch on a gold chain.

"It can't be…" the Doctor whispered.

"What is it?" Sierra asked curiously.

The Doctor sat up and looked Sierra in the eye. "Sierra, I want you to listen to me closely."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine." He said gently. "Just listen to me. This isn't just your regular pocket watch. This is a Gallifreyan fob watch. Remember when I told you that Kyré had her memories and DNA stored in a watch like this? If you open this, then you'll become a Time Lord. You may not remember where you are, or who I am, but you will become your true self. "

"Will we still be able to be with each other if I change?"

The Doctor took Sierra's hands in his. "Sierra, no matter who you become, I will always be with you. Nothing could ever, ever come between us."

"Then I'm going to open it." Sierra opened the watch with a click and golden light engulfed her. As the light subsided, the Doctor took her hand in his. Suddenly, she started to glow with regeneration energy. "Doctor, move. Hurry!"

The Doctor moved out of the way of the energy as Sierra screamed and the entire room filled with golden light. As the light dimmed, the Doctor noticed that she hadn't physically changes. He looked into her eyes and smiled. That's when he saw the one change. During the regeneration, Sierra's eyes had changed from emerald green to the color of crystallized golden honey. The Doctor recognized those never changing, beautiful eyes his hearts jumped. They were the eyes of the Angel. His Angel. He reached over and placed a hand on her cheek, gently caressing her soft skin. "Cl… Cleria...?" He asked in disbelief.

She looked in his eyes for a moment, as if searching for something. Then suddenly, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it off of her cheek. Taken by surprise, the Doctor was too shocked to respond. She turned him over and pinned him, face down on the couch. "Who are you?!" She demanded to know. The Doctor cried out in pain as she continued to twist his arm, threatening to break it.

"Cleria! It's me!" The Doctor said desperately. "It's The Doctor. Please remember me!"

Her grip on his arm lessened when she heard him say his name. "Why should I believe you?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"Cleria, please." The Doctor begged. "It's me. I'm your husband. Cleria, you're my Angel."

She suddenly let him go and jumped backwards. "What did you just say…?" She asked.

The Doctor turned around and looked into her eyes. "You're my Angel, Cleria. I love you more than all of the stars in the sky, I love you more than anything in all of time and space. You complete me, I could never be whole without you. You are my other half. Cleria, I'll love you for time and all eternity."

Recognition sparked in her eyes and she took a step closer to him. "Theta…?" She asked hesitantly.

The Doctor nodded, and couldn't help but smile when he heard his wife say his name. "Cleria… is… is it really, truly you?"

Cleria nodded. "I'm here."

The Doctor suddenly threw his arms around her and hugged his wife tightly, never wanting to let go. "I… I was starting to believe I would never see you again." he said, tearing up and barely able to speak. "I missed you so much."

Cleria hugged him back just as tightly, holding back tears of joy.

"I love you so much, my Angel."

"I love you too, Theta."

"I never stopped looking for you. Ever since the day they took you away from me."

"That was so long ago," she whispered. "Oh, Theta, I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to fight them off. And I caused you so much heartache. Could you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. Nothing. If anything, I am the one who is at fault. I couldn't protect you and because of my fault, I lost you for… for so long. But I promise you, Cleria, I will never let you go again. I will always protect you, and I will always love you."

Cleria pulled away just enough to look in his eyes. "Are you sure this isn't just a dream?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yes. We're really together again. My dreams just came true." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. The Doctor felt his hearts leap as their lips met. Nothing could make this more perfect. He pulled her close to him and deepened the kiss. Slowly, the two of them grew more and more passionate.

"Hey guys," Kyré said walking in, "Do you still…" her voice trailed off awkwardly when she saw what they were doing. "Actually… I'll just be in the library…"

The Doctor pulled away, but just barely. "I will never let you go again," he whispered. "Ever. I promise you." He got down on one knee and pulled out her wedding ring, still as perfect as the day he gave it to her. "My Angel, I can't bear to live without you. You mean everything to me. You are my life, my world, my everything. I would give up everything if it meant I could be with you forever. Will you come back into my world? Will you be my wife again? Cleria, will you marry me?"

Cleria smiled. "Yes." She said with tears of joy in her eyes. "A thousand times, yes."

The Doctor slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you." He said, pulling her in close.

"I love you too." Cleria said.

The Doctor leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	18. Camelot

Camelot

The Doctor and Cleria were walking around the TARDIS, hand in hand, when they finally met up with Kyré in the library. "You two aren't gonna start making out again, are you?" Kyré said, covering her eyes.

They chuckled. "Probably not." The Doctor said. "At least not at the moment."

"Good." Kyré said. Then she saw the ring on Cleria's finger and she raised an eyebrow. "Doctor, I thought you said you were going to give that to Cleria. Why did you give it to Sierra?"

The Doctor looked at Kyré and his eyes sparkled. Then it clicked and Kyré's brain just about exploded. "No. Way." Kyré looked from the Doctor to Cleria, and then back to the Doctor. "Cleria?!"

Cleria smiled and nodded. Then Kyré threw her arms around her old friend and hugged her. "What… how…?"

"I was Sierra," Cleria explained. "Then I found a small package addressed to me when the Doctor and I were… snuggling on the couch… and when I opened it, there was a fob watch inside. I opened it and one thing led to another and here I am."

"I don't believe it." Kyré said in awe. "That is amazing!"

"She also almost broke my arm in the process." The Doctor said with a tiny smile. "She didn't recognize me at first."

Cleria kissed him on the cheek. "All better?"

"For now." The Doctor said.

Kyré pretended to gag. "No PDA in my presence, please." She said jokingly.

The Doctor smiled slyly and then grabbed Cleria by the waist and dipped her, kissing her in the process. "Oh come on!" Kyré said, but she couldn't help but laugh. "You two are ridiculous."

The Doctor grabbed a book from a nearby table and used it to cover his and Cleria's faces. Kyré smiled and shook her head. "You guys…"

 _(Hey guys its me. Really quick, I'm changing the Doctor to Theta. Since technically that's his childhood nickname and it makes more sense for Kyré and Cleria to call him that. At least for me. I mean, Cleria is his wife and Kyré is his best friend so they would have known him as Theta. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't know why I didn't start calling him Theta sooner… I'm ranting now… anyway… back to the story!)_

Later that day, the three of them were hanging out in the TARDIS when Theta spoke up. "I just remembered something!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Cleria asked.

"Before the Time War, before everything happened, we were going to go to Camelot and visit the Knights of the Round table. We never got to do that."

"Well, why don't we go now?" Kyré said. "I mean, we do have at TARDIS, remember?"

"That is an excellent idea." Cleria said. "Let's go now."

Theta jumped to his feet and danced around the console. "To Camelot we shall go." Kyré and Cleria jumped up as well and the three of them piloted the TARDIS to their next adventure.

When they got to Camelot, they landed in the middle of a forest. Theta poked his head out of the TARDIS and found that they had also landed in the middle of someone's campsite. "Oh…" Theta said awkwardly, when he saw all the looks he was getting from everyone. "Hang on for one moment..." He walked back inside and closed the door. "We may have a problem."

"What's up?" Kyré asked.

"Remember how I said we would meet the Knights of the Round Table?" Theta said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well… they're kind of outside."

Cleria's eyes went wide. "What do you mean: They're right outside?"

Theta looked confused. "They're right outside. We kinda landed right in their camp."

Cleria became very excited. "Well we can't just walk out there looking like this. We've got to look the part."

"Wait…" Kyré said, raising an eyebrow. "Look the part?"

Cleria grinned from ear to ear.

Kyré quickly shook her head. "No, no no no."

Cleria grabbed Kyré by the arm and dragged her to her room.

Theta started laughing.

"You're next!" Cleria called.

"Oh crap." Theta muttered.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Cleria, Theta and Kyré were all dressed in medieval garb. Theta was dressed as a knight in shining armor, with a TARDIS blue tunic over the breastplate. He held his helmet under his arm and carried a sword at his side. Cleria was dressed in a royal gown, matching the color of Theta's tunic. A decorative silver belt rested on her waist and a small silver tiara sat on her head. "Kyré? Are you coming?" Cleria called down the hall.

"No." Kyré called back. "I'm not coming out. I can't believe you made me wear this."

"Oh come on." Cleria said. "You look beautiful."

"I don't care. I can't move in this thing." Kyré said. "I don't see why we even have to play dress up. I was perfectly fine in my sweatshirt and jeans."

"Please, Kyré." Cleria said.

Kyré finally gave up the argument and walked towards them wearing a red dress similar to Cleria's but instead of silver trimmings, she had a gold belt and a small golden headband. She also had a dagger strapped to her belt. "Next time, I get to be the knight and Theta can be the other princess."

"I don't think I could pull off a dress like that." Theta said.

Kyré rolled her eyes but smiled. "I'm just glad that I'm not wearing a corset. I've done that once before… never happening again."

Theta and Cleria laughed. "When was that?" Cleria asked.

"It was for an Earth History project that Theta and I did." Kyré told her. "It was back at the Academy. Theta bet me that I couldn't do it, but I somehow managed to find one and put it on. Like I said, NEVER. HAPPENING. AGAIN."

They all laughed and then Theta led them out of the TARDIS as night was beginning to fall. Much to their surprise, they found an army of knights surrounding the TARDIS with their weapons pointed directly at them. Well, actually they weren't surprised at all. This reaction had become pretty common when you show up in a time where Time Travel hadn't been invented yet. Actually, they would get this reaction basically everywhere and anywhere unless they landed on Gallifrey.

"Reveal yourselves!" A dark haired man demanded. He wore simple chain mail armor and a red cloak.

Theta smiled, knowing that he was about to blow this man's mind. "I am Sir Theta of the house of Lungbarrow. This is my wife, Lady Cleria. We are the Lord and Lady of time." He took Cleria's hand in his own. "And our friend is Lady Kyré. Guardian of Time."

The dark haired man lowered his sword and raised an eyebrow. "Did you say Lord and Lady of Time?" He asked.

Theta nodded.

"I must request that I bring you to my commander, King Arthur of Camelot." The man said. "My name is Sir Lancelot. I apologize if our presence seemed aggressive."

"You are forgiven." Theta said. "We didn't mean to intrude on your camp."

"It is quite alright." Lancelot said, leading them to the main tent in the center of the camp.

"If I may ask," Cleria said. "Why are you taking us to see the King?"

"The Wizard, Merlin has foreseen your arrival." Lancelot explained. "But other than that, I do not know." He opened the door to the tent and brought them inside. "My king may I present: Lord Theta and Lady Cleria, Lord and Lady of Time. And Lady Kyré, Guardian of Time."

King Arthur looked up from a large map on the table and smiled. "Welcome, my friends, to Camelot." He waved over a young man who was dressed in a simple tunic but wore a dark green cloak. "This is my trusted advisor, Merlin."

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Merlin said.

"With all due respect," Kyré said, "Why did you summon us? Lancelot said something about Merlin foreseeing our arrival."

Merlin smacked Lancelot upside the head. "You weren't supposed to tell them anything. You totally ruined the surprise."

"The surprise? What surprise?" Lancelot asked. "There has been a dragon terrorizing our lands and you feel the need to keep your prophecy a secret from them?"

"What prophecy?" Theta asked.

Merlin sighed and Arthur brought over the map. "For near a fortnight," Arthur explained, "A dragon has plagued my kingdom. Attacking my soldiers, burning farms to the ground, and even going so far as to attack the Castle."

"Is that why you're all hiding out here?" Kyré asked.

"We are NOT hiding." Lancelot insisted. "We are biding our time."

"Until what? The dragon finds you?"

"Does she really have to be here?" Lancelot asked. "She's starting to work my nerves."

Kyré made a mocking pouty face. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know the Great Sir Lancelot had such a fragile ego."

"That's enough from both of you." Arthur said. "And yes Lancelot. She does need to be here. The prophecy concerns her as well."

"Which brings me back to my question." Theta said. "What prophecy?"

"I received a vision." Merlin said. "In that vision, two people came to our aid in a time of desperate need. They claimed to be the Lord and Lady of Time. It was revealed to me that they, and their guardian would save our land from the terrors upon it."

"The vision wouldn't have happened to show you how we did it, did it?" Cleria asked.

Merlin shook his head. "Such things can not be revealed." He said. "Only destiny and time itself can determine your fate."

"Well, if we're going to do some dragon slaying," Kyré said, "I'm going to need a change of clothes."

Arthur and Lancelot looked confused. "What do you mean?" Lancelot asked.

"I'm going to go help fight the dragon." Kyré said.

Lancelot laughed. "That's a foolish idea." He said. "You're a fair maiden, and shouldn't be allowed to do the dangerous tasks of men."

"And then what do you suppose I should be doing?" Kyré asked, her eyes narrowing.

 _"Kyré… don't."_ Theta thought.

"Oh I don't know… planning a banquet or making a tapestry or something." Lancelot said.

"Seriously?" Kyré exclaimed. "I bet that half of the women in Camelot could best you at anything. You just won't let them."

"No woman could best me." Lancelot said.

"Oh yeah? Name something, anything. I bet I could beat you at it."

"Why would I even trifle the idea of competing with a little wench like you?"

"Sir Lancelot!" Arthur bellowed, standing up. "That is now way to speak to-"

The sound of a horn cut him off. They waited for a moment then the horn was blown again, and then a third time. "The dragon has been spotted close by." Arthur said in a worried tone. "We need to hide the camp. Merlin, take our guests to safety. I'm going to help."

Merlin nodded and led them deep into the forest.

"Where are you taking us?" Cleria asked.

Merlin didn't say anything, and then they came across a small cottage. "You will be safe in there." Merlin said. "I have put spells around it so the dragon will not find it. Do not come out until someone comes and gets you."

"We won't." Theta said, leading Cleria and Kyré inside. No sooner had he shut the door, a deafening roar split through the air. Cleria grabbed her husband and buried her head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and Kyré covered her ears. Finally, the roaring stopped.

"You don't think it found the camp, do you?" Cleria asked.

Kyré looked out the window. "I don't think so. If it did, it would have roasted the place in seconds. We would be able to see the fire from here."

"They'll be fine." Theta said. "They do have the most powerful wizard of all time helping them."

"Dumbledore?" Cleria asked.

Theta laughed. "No, Merlin. Although, Dumbledore wouldn't be a bad ally to have."

Cleria and Theta kept talking and Kyré went looking around the cottage. Much to her relief, she found some clothes that were around her size. She quickly changed into a simple green tunic, brown trousers, a belt and some boots. She strapped her dagger onto the belt and then went back to find Cleria and Theta. "Have I said that Lancelot really bugs me?" Kyré asked.

"No." Cleria said. "But it was kind of obvious.

"How come you weren't ticked off at him?" Kyré asked. "The guy was so arrogant and full of himself."

"Oh I was." Cleria said. "But I just kept it to myself."

"You didn't have to go and pick a fight with him." Theta said to Kyré.

"Sorry." Kyré said sheepishly. "He just really needed to be taken down a peg."

"I couldn't agree more. But there were other ways to do it."

"How long until you think someone will come and get us?" Cleria asked with a yawn.

"Could be hours." Kyré said. "There's a bed big enough for the two of you upstairs. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

"What about you?"

"There's a couch in the other room. I'll take that."

"Alright." Theta said. "Good night Kyré."

"Night guys."

Theta and Cleria went upstairs and Theta took off his armor while Cleria changed into a tunic and trousers. When they climbed into bed, neither of them hesitated to snuggle up to the other. Theta smiled as he held his wife close. "I love you." He whispered, as she fell asleep. Theta kissed her gently. "I love you so much, my beautiful Angel."

They were all woken up the next morning by a startling pounding on the door. Theta and Cleria rushed downstairs to find that Kyré had already opened the door. "Who is it?" Cleria asked, walking down the stairs. She and Theta then found Merlin and King Arthur sitting in the front room with Kyré.

"What happened with the dragon?" Theta asked.

"That is why we are here." Arthur said. "We discovered, last night that the monster is highly intelligent. It spoke to us."

"What did it say?"

"It told us that if our finest warrior could beat the dragon in combat, that it would leave this land forever." Merlin told them. "But the truth is, none of our men, not even our captains and commanders could possibly beat this monster."

"So… you want one of us to do it." Cleria said.

Merlin and Arthur nodded.

"I'll do it." Cleria said. "If the monster wants a fight, I'll give him one."

"No!" Theta exclaimed. "I won't let you. There is no way in this or any other parallel universe where I will let you go out there and put yourself in danger. I'll go."

"No, you won't." Cleria said. "I can't let you go. I won't let you go."

Cleria and Theta sat there arguing for a while until Kyré spoke up softly. "I'll go." Kyré said.

Theta and Cleria automatically stopped. "You're both right." Kyré told them. "Neither of you can go face this dragon. There's a huge risk involved and whoever goes, may not make it back. Neither of you can, or should risk that. Especially since you just got each other back. It's only logical to have me go. So I will." She turned to Arthur and Merlin. "What would you have me do?"

"The dragon wants to meet you in a cave to the south." Arthur said, pulling out a map. "He also wants me and several others to witness the spectacle. We are to ride down by tonight and meet him. You'll do battle with him in the cave while we all watch."

Kyré nodded in agreement. "So be it."

"We'll help you." Cleria said. "We may not be able to go into the battle with you but I'm sure there's some way we can be there."

"You will be allowed to be witnesses." Merlin said.

"And we can help with the armor." Theta said. "My people have made armor that can withstand almost anything. It will protect her."

Arthur nodded. "Then if this is a settled, we must be off."

Theta, Cleria and Kyré all followed him out of the cottage and back to the camp. When they got there, Arthur gathered his Knights of the Round Table and they all headed out on horseback to the dragon's cave.

 _"Why on earth did you do that?"_ Theta thought to Kyré. _"You're going to get yourself killed."_

Kyré shrugged. _"I've still got a few regenerations up my sleeve."_ She said. _"Plus, what have I really got to lose? You and Cleria are back together again and that's all that really matters."_

 _"I can't lose you again, Kyré. You're my best friend and basically the only family I have left. I couldn't bear to watch you die."_

Kyré smirked. _"Well then I guess I'll just have to win."_

They got to the cave and made a temporary campsite at the mouth. Merlin and Arthur dismounted and met up with Cleria and Theta, who were helping Kyré get outfitted for the upcoming battle. "I put a special coating on your clothes so they'll be 100% fire proof." Theta told Kyré. "Not even a supernova could burn them.

"And I took the liberty of finding some Graphene arrowheads." Cleria told her. "It's the hardest and strongest metal on the planet, and one of the hardest in the universe. So it should pierce the scales. Your cloak also has a camouflage feature so you'll be able to hide."

"Thanks guys." Kyré said.

"Oh we're not done." Theta said. "Your sword and dagger are both made of an atomatic-vibranium alloy. Nothing is going to break them."

"And last but not least," Cleria said, handing her a small vial. "This has a liquified form of the nightshade virus. If you dip your arrows in it, it should kill the dragon. Or at least weaken it."

Kyré's eyes went wide with fear when she was handed the vial, but she took it and put it inside a pouch on her belt.

"Please be safe." Theta said, as he and Cleria gave her a big hug.

"I will be." Kyré said, hugging them both back. Then she walked inside the cave with everyone following her. The inside of the cave had almost been gutted out to look like an arena. She could see where the dragon lay in wait.

"Preset your warrior, King Arthur." The dragon said in a deep, venomous voice.

"This is Lady Kyré." Arthur bellowed. "Guardian of Time and Space. And today, she is the guardian of Camelot."

Kyré stepped down into the pit and faced the dragon. "Hello." She said nervously.

The dragon laughed. "You send a child to fight me?" He mocked. "And not only a child, but a weak female?"

"Child?" Kyré asked. "I may act like it, but I'm far older than that. I'll bet I'm even older than you."

"And how old are you, little one?"

Kyré shrugged. "Around 500 years old. I stopped keeping track after a while."

The dragon stopped laughing and bent down to get a closer look at Kyré. His giant yellow eye seemed to bore its way into her heart. "You speak the truth." He said. "Nevertheless, I will kill you. And I will eat you."

"I would say the same," Kyré said, looking over the dragon. "But I don't eat dragon meat. It gets stuck in my teeth and I can never seem to cook it right."

"Has she ever eaten dragon meat?" Arthur asked Theta, who smiled and shook his head.

"She's just toying with him."

"You have fire in you." The dragon said. "It is a shame to have to extinguish it." With that, a giant wave of fire blasted from his mouth and straight at Kyré. Just in the knick of time, she pulled her cloak up and shielded herself from the flames. She ran across the floor, and the dragon kept spitting fire at her. Kyré had managed to climb up into a small hiding place when the dragon figured out that spitting fire wasn't going to do any good. He found where Kyré was hiding and then knocked into what was holding it up and Kyré went tumbling down to the ground. She fell flat on her back and was unable to move as the dragon got closer.

"Kyré!" Cleria shouted, jumping down into the ring.

"Cleria!" Theta called. He followed her down into the ring.

Cleria helped Kyré to her feet while Theta picked up her sword and attacked the dragon. As he hacked away at the dragon, its scales began to fly off in every direction, leaving chunks of skin exposed.

"What are you doing here?!" Kyré shouted. "You're gonna get hurt."

"We'll be fine." Cleria insisted, handing Kyré her bow. "Give me the dagger."

Kyré tossed Cleria her dagger and they rushed over to help Theta. The three of them battled the dragon, but the entire time, the giant lizard was watching them carefully. He noticed how Theta guarded Cleria closely and wouldn't let anything come near her. Then he had an idea. With a giant swing of his tail, the dragon knocked over a column of rock and sent it crashing down towards Cleria.

"NO!" Theta screamed, rushing towards her. At the last second, he managed to push her out of the way. But in the process, his legs were crushed under the rocks.

"Theta!" Cleria cried as she ran over to him and started throwing rocks off of him.

The dragon laughed at their struggle and walked over to them. "Young love." He said with a chuckle. "Tis life's most valuable weapon."

"Cleria, get out of here." Theta gasped in pain.

"No." She said. "I'm not leaving you."

"You have to."

"NO!"

The dragon continued to advance on them and laughed. Suddenly, Kyré jumped out from seemingly nowhere. Arrows notched in her bow. She slid under the dragon and fired three arrows into a small space where the scales had been cut away. The dragon screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

Then all was silent.

Cleria threw the last of the stones off of Theta's legs and cradled him in her arms. She looked into his eyes and regeneration energy began to flow from her hands into his body. Moments later, his legs were back to normal. As if nothing had ever happened to them.

"Kyré…" Theta said. "She's gone."

"No she's not!" Said Kyré's muffled voice. "She's just stuck under this overgrown gecko."

Theta and Cleria laughed wholeheartedly

"I'm under the left wing." Kyré called. "Could you maybe stop mourning me and help me get this thing off of me?"

Theta grabbed the sword laying on the ground and sliced a hole in the wing allowing Kyré to step out. "Thanks for that." Kyré said.

The Knights of the Round Table, along with King Arthur and Merlin, made their way down to them. Their faces overjoyed. "You have saved my kingdom." Arthur said. "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

Theta took Cleria's hand and they shook their heads. "I think we'd just like to go home." He said.

"Very well." Arthur said.

"I do have a request," Kyré said. "Sir Lancelot must admit that women can do just as mighty of feats as men can."

Arthur turned to Lancelot and gave him a look.

Lancelot stepped forward. "I'm sorry for my earlier behavior, lady Kyré." He said. "Women are just as good, if not better than men. After all, you did just slay a dragon."

Kyré smiled and she, Theta and Cleria walked back to the TARDIS.

Once inside, Cleria grinned from ear to ear again and suddenly threw her arms around Theta and Kyré. "I'm just so happy to see you again." She said. "After what happened, I thought I never would. But now, we have the family back together."

Kyré took a fast breath and tried to hide the fact that she felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

Theta put a comforting hand on Kyré's arm. _"Hey,"_ he thought to Kyré, there was a lot of comfort in his voice. " _Do you know how impossible it was to find Cleria?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I thought I would never see her again. I thought I would have to die before I would be able to hold her in my arms. But, I was wrong. Miracles do happen, Kyré. They do. And we'll find you a miracle and bring Terjai home to you."_

 _"Do you promise…?"_

 _"I promise."_

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	19. Taken

Taken

"So how exactly did you kill the dragon with just three arrows?" Cleria asked Kyré while they were in the kitchen of the TARDIS. Theta had insisted on making them dinner so the two of them were waiting anxiously at the table to see what he had concocted.

"I dipped the arrows in the Nightshade virus poison." Kyré told her. "That stuff can kill a full grown man in less than a day with two drops. I with that much of it, I figured it could kill the dragon easily. But I was honestly just playing a hunch."

"Well your hunch worked." Cleria said with a grin.

Kyré nodded. "Just please don't ask me to use that stuff ever again."

Cleria raised an eyebrow. "Okay… can I ask why."

Kyré sighed and nodded. "When I was a little kid, back on Gallifrey, I had been exposed to the virus. I got really sick and my parents had to go looking for the antidote. They found it and I lived. But it cost my mother her life."

"I'm so sorry." Cleria said, immediately regretting that she had asked. "I didn't mean to pry."

Kyré shrugged. "It's alright. I've learned to live with it."

Their conversation was suddenly cut short by the fire alarm going off and a bunch of smoke coming out of the oven. "Oh come on!" Theta shouted over the fire alarm. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and blasted its freezing contents on whatever had been in the oven.

"Is everything alright?" Kyré coughed as she waved the smoke away from her face.

"Yeah. I guess so." Theta said downheartedly. "I was trying to make some breaded chicken to put in the mac & cheese but I guess it burnt."

"That's okay." Cleria said. "Its the thought that counts."

Theta smiled.

"That's super sweet and everything," Kyré said. "But thoughts don't exactly feed us."

"We could go out to eat." Cleria suggested. "Maybe to _Noodles & Company_?"

"That sounds good to me." Theta said.

Kyré smiled. "Hey, as long as it gets food in my belly, I'm good with that."

Theta and Cleria laughed as Kyré patted her stomach.

"You're such a goof." Theta said.

Kyré smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? I like to make you guys laugh. Its a whole lot better than crying."

"You can sure say that again." Cleria said. They walked to the control room and Theta flew the TARDIS to the nearest _Noodles & Company. _

"So who are you guys thinking about inviting to you wedding?" Kyré asked.

Theta suddenly stopped what he was doing and just stood there with a blank stare on his face. "I have no idea." He said. "I haven't thought about it at all. Cleria, is there anyone you want to invite?"

She shrugged. "Not that I can think of off the top of my head."

Kyré raised an eyebrow. "Have you guys thought about this at all?" She asked. "Like, location, colors, cake, anything?"

"I've kinda thought of some colors." Cleria said. "I was thinking a royal purple and then a soft golden yellow."

"That's a beautiful combination." Theta said, shooting a smile at Cleria.

"Anything else?" Kyré asked.

They shook their heads.

Then Kyré had a lightbulb go off in her head. "How about this. If you guys can come up with a guest list, and Cleria if you can pick out some dresses, I'll take care of the rest."

"Seriously?" Theta asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Kyré said. "It'll be fun."

Cleria looked at Theta, who nodded. "Alright." She said.

"Squeet!" Kyré said with a smile.

When they got to the restaurant, they ordered their food and then sat down at a table near the front. They got their food but Theta noticed that Kyré wasn't eating a thing. Instead she was just staring out the window in a daze.

"You okay Kyré?" Theta asked.

"Huh? What was that?" Kyré asked, snapping out of it.

"I asked if you were alright." Theta said.

Kyré nodded. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Cleria asked. "Not ten minutes ago you were telling us how hungry you are and now you haven't even touched your food."

"Seriously, I'm fine guys. I was just lost in thought."

Cleria nodded. "Alright then." Cleria said, getting up. "I'll be right back."

Once Cleria had walked off, Theta looked Kyré square in the eye. "Alright, Kyré spill it. What's wrong?" Theta asked sternly.

"It's really nothing." Kyré insisted.

"No its not. I know that look." Theta said. "Its the I-think-something-is-up-but-I-don't-want-to-tell-you-what-it-is look."

Kyré just shook her head and pretended to be intrigued with the food in front of her.

"Does it have to do with me or Cleria?" Theta asked.

"If I tell you, promise me you won't freak out." Kyré said.

Theta nodded.

"I've had this feeling all day that something bad is going to happen."

"Like that sixth sense you told the reader about in the first chapter?" Theta asked, glancing in the reader's direction.

"Yes." Kyré said. "Wait, what?"

"Never mind." Theta said. "When did you start getting this feeling?"

"This morning." Kyré said. "I saw you and Cleria laughing and having a good time together and then this wave of anxiety came over me. I thought I was going to be sick."

Theta suddenly seemed very worried. "Do you think it has something to do with her?" He asked. "Kyré, is my wife in danger?"

A desperate and very worried look came onto Kyré's face. "I don't know." She said. "It might."

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the bathroom and Theta looked at Kyré worriedly. "Do you think…?"

"Yeah." Kyré said, bolting up from the table and rushing over to the bathroom. Theta waited anxiously outside the room while Kyré went in and checked.

"Was she in there?" Theta asked.

Kyré shook her head. "I think she might have gone back to the table."

They walked back to the table and Theta found a note taped to Cleria's chair. He read it and his face went pale.

"What is it?" Kyré asked, taking the note from him.

 _We're going to play a little game, Theta. And your companion is welcome to play too. Its called, Scavenger Hunt. You're going to follow the clues and do whatever I tell you, or your little Angel will die. This is going to be so much fun. The clues will appear once you find the answer to the last puzzle. First question. Who stole your precious Angel?_

 _-T.M._

"T.M.?" Kyré asked. "Who's T.M."

Theta's face continued to pale. "It stands for something, Kyré. Who do we both know who's initials are T.M."

Kyré thought about it for a moment then her eyes went wide when she figured it out.

Cleria had been kidnapped by The Master.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	20. The Master Ultimatum Part 1

The Master Ultimatum. Part 1.

Once they were back in the TARDIS, Kyré looked at the note again in shock. How could this be possible? The Master was dead. At least, so they thought. "I thought the Master was killed a long time ago." Kyré said, confused. "Like before the Time War."

"He was." Theta explained with his head in his hands. "But the High Council thought it would be a good idea to resurrect him so he could fight in the War. It was right before you were taken, that he was sent off as a Raxilade. It was very top secret."

"So how did you find out about it?" Kyré asked.

"I found him in his human form many years ago. But even after that, he was killed and then somehow managed to come back. Cheating death seems to be a hobby for him. Or her."

Kyré made a disgusted face. "The Master was a girl?"

Theta nodded and then Kyré noticed that he was physically shaking. "How could I let this happen?" Theta asked. "I just got her back and now she's gone again. Cleria was taken from me again."

Kyré put a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder. "We will find her." She said. "I promise. And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that Cleria is safe in your arms again."

Theta took a deep breath and composed himself. "What do we need to do?" He asked.

Kyré mentally kicked herself. She had just promised him that they'd find Cleria, but they had no where to start. Suddenly, the message on the note changed.

Yay! You both figured it out. and yes, i'm back. i'm alive and kicking. now, listen very closely. especially you, theta. If you ever want to see Cleria again, you're going to do exactly what I tell you to do. without question. If you don't, I will know. And I will hurt her.

"Well, we're going to need some proof that she's okay." Theta said out loud. "I'm not going to do anything for you unless I know that she's alright."

Oh come on, Theta. Don't you trust me?

"I wouldn't trust you with anything." Theta said coldly. "Not even if the fate of the universe depended on it."

"Not to mention, you don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to being trustworthy." Kyré said. "Or when it comes down to choosing what side you're on."

… Okay, I'll give you that. But i'm on your side. I did give you back your fob watch, didn't I?"

Kyré looked very confused. "You didn't give it to me."

That's right, I guess. you found it in the maze. and right after you opened it, Theta nearly killed you with his bare hands. but then, surprisingly, you forgave him. I think you said something like: "You're my best friend in the whole universe. there's nothing you could do that I wouldn't forgive you for." I was gagging a little in my mouth but I guess it was sweet.

Kyré's mouth dropped. "How… how is that possible? You were in charge of the maze?"

Yes, yes I was. And to be frank, I also knew that Sierra and Cleria were the same person. Why do you think that she was in the center of the maze as one of the grand prizes?

Theta gritted his teeth and his hands clenched into fists. "You knew who she was?" He demanded.

Yup. and you know what the best part of knowing that was? Not telling you. The whole time you were in the maze, I could practically see into your head. I could see the pain that you were going through. After all, as far as you knew, your wife and best friend were both long gone and there was nothing you could do about it. Ha! now that I think about it, it was almost amusing watching you try to convince yourself that you had moved on and made your peace with them.

Theta looked like he was about to take that piece of psychic paper and throw it out of the TARDIS and into the Time Vortex. Fortunately, Kyré stepped in before he could. "Where is Cleria?" Kyré asked.

Oh, she's here with me. Say hello Cleria… No? oh come on. There must be something you want to say to your precious lover boy.

Another type of handwriting appeared on the paper. Theta recognized it instantly as Cleria's.

Don't do what he says! Whatever you do, don't listen to him!

"Cleria?" Theta asked. When he saw her handwriting on the page, it was like a giant weight was lifted off of his shoulders. At least now he knew that she was alright. For the time being anyway. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

I'm alright. Don't worry about me, Theta. You can't do what he says. Not a sing-

I think that's enough of that for a while. The Master interrupted. You know she's alive and now you're going to do what I tell you.

Theta sighed. "What do you want?" He asked, knowing that it was the only way to protect Cleria. "I… I'll do anything. Anything you want."

Oh, I like this. The great and powerful Doctor, the oncoming storm, The Destroyer of Worlds, Time Lord Victorious, wrapped around my finger. I could get used to this. And all it took was a little-

"Just tell us what you want." Kyré said, interrupting him. She knew that if he kept mocking Theta, it would just make things worse.

That's a good question. What do I want…? Hmmm… Lemme think. OH! I know. UNIT has recently developed, or rather found a certain weapon. I want you to get it for me.

"What kind of weapon?" Theta asked. "What did they find?"

A De-mat Gun.

Their jaws dropped. When it was fired, the De-mat gun would fire a beam that erased whatever it hit from reality itself. The gun's power frightened the even Time Lords, and they forbid its use in battle under normal circumstances. The De-mat gun was only acceptable to use as a final resort, and even then, required the Great Key of Rassilon to operate, preventing it from being used if it were stolen. However, this decision was revoked when war broke out on Gallifrey, leading the Time Lords to permit its use and mass-produce the mighty weapon. The weapon's power to erase matter from existence was highly volatile. Not only would it remove its target from existence, but its residual energy was capable of erasing the memories of individuals close to its vicinity, including those who fired the gun. The beam fired from the gun was also never self-contained well enough to avoid erasing the gun itself, which meant that a De-mat gun was limited a single shot and a single use before it would be lost forever.

You should know, by the way, that UNIT fixed the single shot problem that the Time Lords had. Now, it works more like a machine gun. And one could fire it however many times they like.

" _Theta, we can't do that."_ Kyré thought. " _Do you know what will happen if we give him that kind of tech?"_

" _I know, it's not ideal-"_

" _Not ideal?! Giving him a squirt gun wouldn't be ideal. Having the Master in charge of a daycare wouldn't be ideal. Theta, this is completely mad!"_

" _But what choice do we have? He has Cleria. We have to save her."_

" _But there has to be another way."_

" _We'll think of something. But until then, we have to do what he says."_

Kyré nodded in understanding. "We'll get it to you." Kyré said.

Brilliant! Now, just to make things a little more interesting, you have three days to get it to me. And while you're doing that, I think Cleria and I will be catching up.

"You listen very closely, you Dalek." Theta said in a venomous whisper. "When I find you and if there is even a scratch on her head, I will not rest until rest until I make it right. And if you run, I will hunt you down to the end of time itself until I find you. And I will find you."

Good luck with that. Cleria, anything you want to say to Theta before we let them go?

I love you, Theta. Remember that. No matter what happens.

"I love you too." Theta said. "And I will find you. I promise."

Well if that isn't sweet up to the point of making me vomit in my mouth, I don't know what is. Now remember Theta. Three days.

The page went blank and they messages stopped. "So now what?" Kyré asked. "Where do we start?"

"We have to break into UNIT." Theta said.

Kyré suddenly thought of something. "Wait, he won't even be able to use the gun. He can't without the Key."

"That's not really true." Theta said. "After they abandoned the Raxilade project, the High Council started using them to fight off the Daleks. Very few require the key anymore. But the better question is, how did UNIT get their hands on one?"

Kyré looked down at her feet in shame and didn't answer his question.

"Kyré, what are you not telling me?" Theta asked.

"Promise you won't be mad at me?" Kyré asked.

Theta raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"While I was working for UNIT, they found two of them in the catacombs under some Mayan ruins. I was part of the team that found them. I warned everyone that the guns were too dangerous to be used. Even under dire circumstances. But they didn't listen to me. Three weeks later, there was an incident in the lab and one of the guns went off."

"Was anyone hurt?"

Kyré shook her head. "It only hit a table and my friend's lunch. But after that, they figured out how to solve the problem of it erasing people's minds, and how to keep it from erasing itself."

Theta put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. "Brilliant. So UNIT has a fully armed and operational de-mat gun."

"Which we have to somehow steal and give to a madman." Kyré said. "Then save Cleria and somehow steal the gun back. Theta, I don't know if we can do this."

"We have to." Theta said firmly. "If we don't, he'll kill Cleria. I _will not_ let that happen. It's my fault she's even in danger."

"Remind me again how this is your fault?"

"I wasn't there to keep her from being taken." Theta said, his throat tightening up with emotion. "If I had been there to protect her, then none of this would have happened."

"You can't blame yourself for this." Kyré said. "Neither of us knew that the Master was still alive. And we couldn't have possibly known that he was planning all of this."

"But I… I should have been there…" Theta said, failing to hold back tears. "I can't believe this is happening again."

Kyré pulled Theta in and hugged him. "We'll find her, Theta." Kyré said. "I promise, we'll find her."

Theta continued to cry. "I lost her again… I can't believe… I lost her again."

Kyré continued to hold him and rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him. Then she thought of something. When her parents were killed, Theta sang her a song that comforted her and gave her peace. She took a deep breath, and started singing softly.

"I remember tears streaming down your face she. I said I'd never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.

"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." As Kyré sang, Theta started to calm down and his tears slowed.

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby. Even when the music's gone.

"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound

"Just close your eyes… you'll be alright… come morning light… you and I'll be safe and sound."

When Kyré stopped, Theta let go. "You remember that song." He said.

Kyré nodded. "How could I forget?" She asked. "You taught it to me when I needed it most."

Theta gave her a small smile. "You've got a very good singing voice." He told her. "I think it gets better with every regeneration."

Kyré smiled. "Feel better?"

Theta sighed. "A little. But I can't feel all the way better until Cleria is home safe."

Kyré nodded. "So what's our next step?"

"Now, we break into UNIT."

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	21. The Master Ultimatum Part 2

The Master Ultimatum. Part 2.

"So what exactly is your brilliant plan to break into UNIT?" Kyré asked. "Need I remind you that these people are fortified up to the Yin Yang when it comes to security."

"No need for the reminder." Theta said, going through some cupboards and drawers around the control room. He walked back to the console with a bunch of papers in his hand. "But I think we can manage a break in." Theta placed the papers, which Kyré saw to be blueprints, on the console. "Now, they have an air duct on the roof that is in a blind spot from their security systems." Theta explained. "With the shrink ray we took from those two rogue time agents, we can get through the vents without tripping any alarms. Where is the De-Mat gun located?"

"In the Black Archive." Kyré said. "But I don't think we need to go-"

"Perfect." Theta interrupted, looking over the blueprints. "The general air duct system goes in a basic line from the roof to the garage. Now, if we can sneak into the Chief Scientific Officer's car when they're heading there, we can make our way through the checkpoints without being seen."

"It's a great plan." Kyré said, mulling it over. "Except, you're overdoing it a little."

Theta looked very confused. "How am I overdoing it?" He asked. "This is the only way that we can get in there without being seen."

"Yes, that's true." Kyré said. "But you're forgetting that I have Alpha Level clearance. I can go anywhere I want to in UNIT. And they can't stop me from doing so. Then we can use the shrink ray on you and you can just come in my pocket."

Theta looked exasperated. "And you couldn't have told me that before I came up with this totally elaborate and complicated plan?"

Kyré shot him a half smile. "Well it was just such a good plan. I didn't want to interrupt or anything. That and you were talking way too fast so that I could hardly get a word in."

Theta chuckled slightly. "I do tend to do that when I'm explaining something."

"Yes. You do. We were going to have an intervention about that before…" Kyré cleared her throat awkwardly. "Before Cleria was kidnapped."

Theta nodded. "Then I guess that you'll just have to have that intervention when we get her back."

Kyré tried to hide her shock. Just moments ago, the mere mention of Cleira had brought Theta to tears. Now, he was joking around like his old self. She'd have to bring that up with him later. "Go get the shrink ray and I'll go get my sweatshirt." Kyré said. "You'll have to hang out in my pouch for a while until we get to the archive."

Theta chuckled. "As long as you get the clean sweatshirt. I don't want to be spending who knows how long with melted chocolate surrounding me."

Kyré laughed. "I'll make sure not to get that one." She said. "But there is one problem. I don't know how to unlock the weapon's vault without setting off all the alarms."

"You could use my sonic." Theta suggested.

Kyré shrugged. "Maybe. But I can't seem to get yours to work when I'm using it."

Theta thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "Or… you could use yours."

Kyré looked confused. "Use mine? What are you talking about."

"Your sonic screwdriver." Theta said.

"But I lost it." Kyré told him. "Remember, the day I was taken, it got lost in the struggle."

"Not necessarily." Theta said. He ran over to the stairs and up to the second floor of the control room. He rummaged through a couple of drawers and looked through a cupboard until he finally came to a tiny drawer on the bookshelf. "Here it is!" He walked back down the stairs and handed Kyré a small wooden box. "Open it."

She looked at him in disbelief then gently took the lid off of the box. Inside was her old sonic screwdriver. Kyré took it out and held it gently, as if it were made of glass and could break at any second. "You… you kept it all this time?" She asked.

Theta nodded. "I kept it as a reminder to do what you would do when times got hard."

Kyré looked at him for an explanation.

"To keep on going, no matter how hard things got. To always help people who needed me. And to never, ever give up." He told her. "Every time that things got hard or I had a difficult decision to make, I would always think: What would Kyré do? And you know, just about every time things worked out."

Kyré couldn't help but smile. Then Theta went off to get the shrink ray and Kyré grabbed her sweatshirt. When Theta came back, he turned it to the correct setting and handed it to Kyré. "Now don't forget about me when I'm down in your pouch." Theta said. "I don't want you to fall down the stairs or something and accidently crush me."

"Oh come on, Theta." Kyré said. "How clumsy do you think I am?"

"Very clumsy." Theta replied. "And don't let me get stepped on."

Kyré suppressed an eye roll. "I won't." She activated the shrink ray and, after a blinding flash of light, a three-inch-tall version of Theta stood on the floor in front of her. "Well aren't you just as cute as a button." Kyré teased.

Theta rolled his eyes. "Just put me in the pouch." He said.

Kyré sat down on the floor and bent down to his level. "Say that again?" She asked. "I couldn't hear you very well."

"I said: JUST PUT ME IN THE POUCH!" Theta shouted.

"Okay." Kyré said. She put her hand on the ground and Theta climbed onto her hand. "You know, I think we may have encountered a bit of a communication issue. I can hardly hear you, even when you're shouting at the top of your lungs."

Theta chuckled to himself as he climbed into Kyré's sweatshirt pouch. " _You do remember that we can talk to each other telepathically, right?"_

Kyré laughed. " _I totally forgot about that for a second. Plus, I would look completely bonkers talking to myself."_

Theta started bouncing around uncontrollably when Kyré laughed. He grabbed the sides of the pocket and held onto the cloth for dear life. " _Do me a favor."_ Theta said once Kyré had stopped laughing. " _Remind me to never say anything funny when I'm down here in your pocket. It just felt like a 8.0 earthquake."_

Kyré started laughing again but quickly stopped herself. " _I'll do my best."_ She said, walking over to the console.

" _The coordinates have been pre-programed. Just put the TARDIS on autopilot and we should be there in seconds."_

" _But why can't I fly it?"_ Kyré asked. " _I'm perfectly capable of flying the TARDIS by myself without you to help me."_

Theta sighed. " _Kyré, the last time you flew my TARDIS by yourself, you crashed it and broke the Chameleon Circuit."_

 _"Hey I said I was sorry and I offered to fix it. But you were the one who was insistent on it staying like a Police Box."_

Theta smiled to himself. " _Just use the auto pilot. It's faster, and need I remind you that we're on a time crunch."_

" _Don't worry, I'm on it."_ Kyré pushed a few buttons on the control console and within seconds, the TARDIS had landed a few blocks away from UNIT headquarters. She grabbed her backpack and UNIT identification card then walked out.

" _Are you sure they won't suspect anything?"_ Theta asked.

" _Yes, I'm sure."_ Kyré told him. " _There are only a few other people in the universe with Alpha Level clearance, they won't suspect anything. But I am going to lose my job for this, if they catch me."_

" _Well then we'll just have to make sure that they don't."_ Theta said.

Kyré agreed and walked in silence until they got to the main gate. "Hi Charlie." She said to the man at the gate.

He looked up in surprise. "Oh hello, Kyré." He said. "It's been awhile since we've seen you around."

"I've been busy." Kyré said, handing him her ID card.

"Running around with the Doctor, have we?" Charlie said with a teasing smile.

Kyré chuckled. "Something like that. But I figured I'd come back for a while."

"Oh, told me to tell you that she needs to talk to you as soon as you come back." Charlie said, scanning the card.

"The BIG boss or Kate?"

"Kate." Charlie told her. "If it was the big boss then I couldn't imagine what kind of trouble you would be in."

"Let's hope that day never comes." Kyré said as Charlie handed her back her ID card. "I'll see you later, Charlie."

" _Who's the BIG boss?"_ Theta asked once they were inside the building.

" _The big boss is our nickname for the Prime Minister."_ Kyré explained. " _If you ever get told that he wants to talk to you, one of two things is going to happen. Either you're going to get a promotion, or you're getting fired and sent to prison for ten years."_

" _Has that happened before?"_

" _Yeah, it happened once that I know of. It was after I left you and Cleria and shortly after I started working here. I think his name was Mason Cole."_

" _What did he do?"_

Kyré chuckled and shook her head. " _The same thing we're doing. He broke into the Black Archive and tried to steal some equipment. But security caught him before he got too far."_

" _And now he's in jail."_

" _Well… no. Not really no. There was a gunfight that broke out and he got away. But they saved the equipment and research that he stole."_

" _That's good."_

" _Yeah but on the down side, we now have a thief running arou-"_ Kyré was cut off by someone rushing around the corner and slamming straight into her.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that." The other person said, dropping to the ground to pick up the papers that had flown out of their hands.

"It was my fault," Kyré said, bending down to help pick up the papers. "I wasn't watching where I was going." Then she realized who had rammed into her. "Oh, hi Osgood." Kyré said with a smile.

" _Wait, that's Osgood?"_ Theta asked, excitedly. " _Hi Osgood!"_

"Kyré!" Osgood exclaimed with a huge smile. "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages."

"I'm doing well. And yourself?"

"Just brilliant. Have you seen the Doctor recently?"

Kyré smiled and nodded. "And he told me to tell you that he says hello."

Osgood got really excited and took a breath out of her inhaler. "So what have you two been up to?"

"Just traveling." Kyré said casually. "What about you?"

"Working." Osgood said. "We can't all be time travelers"

Kyré chuckled. "Well, I've got a meeting with Kate. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

"Hey, cool bowtie by the way."

"Bowties are very cool." Osgood said with a smile.

Kyré continued her walk to the basement without any more sudden interruptions.

" _So what's our plan to get in there?"_ Theta asked.

" _Simple cover story."_ Kyré said, pulling out a clipboard from her backpack. " _I'm checking the inventory. We'll go in, I'll shrink down the De-mat gun, put it in my backpack and then we're out of here."_

" _And if they catch you on the way out?"_

" _Then you hang on tight and I run as fast as I possibly can. But we're getting out of here with that gun no matter what."_

Kyré walked into the tunnel leading to the Archive and showed the guard her ID along with her key. "Inventory check." She told him. He took the key and unlocked the door, then Kyré and Theta headed inside.

" _I don't suppose that I could come out of your pouch."_ Theta asked.

" _I think you should stay inside."_ Kyré told him as she walked through the shelves of gadgets and miscellaneous equipment.

" _Why?"_ Theta asked. " _Does UNIT have something that they don't want me to know that they have?"_

" _That's why this place was built."_ Kyré said, making her way towards the very back of the Archive. " _All of the stuff in here is stuff that you wouldn't want UNIT, or anyone else for that matter, to have."_

Theta grumbled under his breath but stayed inside the pouch. _"You could have at least given me something to eat."_

 _"Seriously, Theta?"_ Kyré asked as she turned a corner. _"We're breaking into one of the most secure places in the universe and you're worried about your stomach? Need I remind you that Cleria's life is at stake if we don't pull this off?"_

For a moment, Theta didn't say anything. Then he spoke up. _"I'm well aware of what is at stake here, Kyré. I haven't been able to get that out of my mind for the entire time that we have been working on this. I am terrified at the mere consideration of what will happen to Cleria if we don't bring the Master that De-mat gun. I'm joking around with you because if I don't make myself laugh, I'll become depressed. And then I won't be able to focus."_

Kyré was taken aback for a moment. _"I'm sorry, Theta. I didn't mean to be insensitive."_

 _"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it."_

When she finally located the De-Mat gun in the very back of the Black Archive, Kyré took the shrink ray out from her backpack and changed the settings so it would change the gun from the size of a rocket launcher to the size of your standard pistol. " _I still can't believe we're doing this."_ Kyré said as she took the gun from it's shelf and placed it in her backpack, being especially careful that she didn't set it off.

" _I can't believe we're doing this either."_ Theta said as Kyré made her way out of the Archive. " _But we're doing it for the right reason."_

" _What's going to happen once we give him the gun?"_ Kyré asked. " _We can't just let him keep it. And UNIT will be out looking for us once they realize that it's missing."_

" _I guess we'll just have to put it back where we found it."_

" _And then pray that they don't figure out it was me that took it."_

Kyré continued to walk down the halls and was almost to the door when alarms began to sound. "ATTENTION! ATTENTION! THE BLACK ARCHIVE HAS BEEN BREACHED. ALL PERSONAL REPORT TO LOCK DOWN STATIONS. REPEAT: ALL PERSONAL TO LOCK DOWN STATIONS." Kyré took off running down the hall towards the door. She raced up a flight of stairs and slammed straight into Kate Lethbridge Stewart.

"Kyré, what are you doing?" Kate asked in a rushed tone. "Didn't you hear the alarms?"

"Yes, I did." Kyré replied.

"Then where are you going?" Kate asked. "You need to be heading back down to the archive with me."

"I know-"

Kate could immediately tell that Kyré was hiding something. "Kyré, what's going on?"

Kyré took a deep breath. "Kate, if you have ever trusted me, or even if you haven't. I need you to trust me now."

" _Kyré… what are you doing…?"_

"I was just down in the Archive. I know what was taken." Kyré said.

"What?" Kate asked.

" _Kyré we can't tell her. She'll keep us from taking it."_ Theta said.

" _Would you just shut up and let me handle this?"_ Kyré said, harsher than she had probably intended. "It's the De-Mat gun. It's missing."

"And how do you know this?" Kate asked.

Kyré quickly explained everything to Kate. "I promise, I will bring it back. But you need to know that I am not going to just leave it with that madman. I wouldn't dream of it. And when I get back, you can blame this all on me. But I have a job to do and a promise to keep. Please Kate, I'm begging you. Don't tell anyone until I've left."

Kate thought about it. "And you're doing this to save the Doctor's wife, a Time Lord, from another Time Lord who is probably going to use it to destroy everything?"

Kyré nodded. "But I won't let him use it against anyone. I just need the gun long enough for him to realize that it's the real thing. Then I'll steal it back and bring it back here. I promise."

Kate sighed. "Alright. I won't tell anyone until you've gotten away. But on one condition."

"Anything." Kyré said in relief.

Kate smiled. "Osgood gets to take a ride with you and the Doctor when you come back. And not just a ride around the block, she gets to see alien planets."

"Deal." Kyré said. "And Kate, you're a lifesaver."

"Go!" Kate said. "Hurry."

Kyré turned tail and raced out of the building, dodging other UNIT officers and employees. " _You still in my pouch?"_ Kyré asked Theta.

" _Yes. Just hurry."_

Kyré ran past Charlie in the gate. He yelled something at her, but she didn't hear it. After sprinting for a few more blocks, Kyré made it to the TARDIS and ran straight in the doors. Once inside, she took Theta out of her pocket and placed him on the console. "Ready to be big again?" She asked. Theta nodded and Kyré took out the shrink ray then changed him back to his normal size.

"I am never riding in your pouch ever again." Theta said, looking slightly green in the face. "It was like the worst roller coaster in the universe."

"But on the upside, we got the gun." Kyré said. "Now all we have to do is wait for our next set of instructions." Only moments later, a set of numbers appeared on the psychic paper. Space-Time coordinates. Theta quickly began dancing around the control console, with Kyré following close behind. "Don't worry, Cleria." Theta said softly. "We're coming for you."

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	22. Something Found, Something Lost

Something Found, Something Lost.

Theta landed the TARDIS a few grid points away from the original coordinates then noticed that Kyré looked very nervous. "Are you alright?" Theta asked.

"I was just thinking…" Kyré said quietly. "With the way the Master and I left things, I don't think it's a good idea for me to go with you."

Theta thought back on what she was saying. Years ago, when they were back on Gallifrey, Kyré had been there when the Master first snapped and went insane. It wasn't the drums in his head that caused him to lose it, well not completely. When they were young, the Master thought he loved Kyré. (Keyword: thought.) However, he went about things all the wrong way. To keep things short, when Kyré chose Terjai over him it caused the Master to go insane with rage and jealousy. In his rage, he stabbed Kyré. If Theta and Terjai hadn't shown up and saved her, she would have died. The Master swore vengeance on both Kyré and Terjai.

"How about this." Theta suggested. "The Master doesn't know that you came with me or that you're even you. Why don't you wait here in the TARDIS and I'll go negotiate with him."

Kyré looked down at her feet, ashamed at the fact that she was too scared to go face the Master.

"Hey," Theta said, putting a comforting arm around Kyré's shoulders. "You know it's okay to be afraid."

"No, it's not." Kyré said. "Not for me. I'm supposed to be a protector and a defender. That's a the promise I took as the Guardian. But I'm too scared to go in there and face him. Even when the life of my friend is at stake. My fear is keeping me from keeping my promise."

Theta looked at her intently. "No it's not, Kyré." He said. "No one is going to blame you for not going in there. The Master hurt you and scared you in unimaginable ways. I completely understand you not wanting to face him."

"But I…"

"It's okay." Theta said. "Plus, I need you to stay here."

Kyré looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I need you to guard the TARDIS." He said. But Kyré could tell that he was lying through his teeth.

"Why do you want me to stay?" Kyré asked.

"You said yourself that you don't think you can face him."

"No, there's another reason." Kyré said, staring him down. "My guts telling me that you were planning on having me stay behind before I even told you that I was afraid."

"Kyré–"

"Why do you want me to stay?"

"Listen–"

"Why?"

"Because I can't risk losing you!" Theta shouted. "If Cleria isn't there, I can't lose my best friend and the woman I love more than anything, at the same time!"

Kyré was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, Kyré." Theta said. "But I won't risk it. If he finds out who you are, there's no telling what he will do."

After debating on whether or not to continue the argument, Kyré nodded in agreement. "Alright." She said. "I'll stay here."

"Thank you." Theta said, slightly relived.

"But if I even get the slightest feeling that things are going south, I'm coming to get you. Screw the Master."

Theta nodded. "We'll call it a deal." He said. "But hopefully things won't go south."

"You never know with our luck."

"Unfortunately, that's true." Theta said as he grabbed the De-Mat gun and one of their apprehended Vortex Manipulators. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

Kyré gave her brother a quick hug and Theta zapped away.

He reappeared in front of a giant fortress made of black stone that slightly resembled King Solomon's temple. Theta walked up to the gate and looked around for a moment for some sort of way in. When he couldn't find one, he simply knocked. The gate opened and several guards walked towards him. "Are you the Doctor?" One of the guards asked.

Theta nodded.

"Come with us." The guards walked on either side of him and escorted him through a maze of cold hallways. Theta tried to remember the order of turns they took and how far down each hallway they went, but he started to lose count after about ten minutes of walking. As they kept walking, Theta could begin to sense the Master's presence. Finally, they came to a large set of double doors. They were black, just like the rest of the building and they had gold tints around the hinges and handles. The guards pushed open the doors and Theta saw the Master's new face for the first time.

He was around six feet tall. And had dark brown, almost black hair. He wore a black suit and silver tie. But it was his eyes that caught Theta's attention the most. They were dark and cold. When he looked closer, Theta felt as if he would freeze to death just by looking into the Master's eyes. The only light in them was a small glint reflecting from the dark stone that gave him even more of a sense of evil.

"Well it is about time you showed up." the Master said with fake joy in his voice. "I was beginning to think that you had forgotten all about our little arrangement."

Theta didn't say anything as the Master walked closer to him.

"I was personally having an amazing time waiting for you." the Master said. "And I hope you enjoyed playing our little game as well."

Theta just looked at him.

"Oh come on, Theta." the Master said in a quiet mocking tone. "Don't tell me that you didn't have any fun. I thought you would have enjoyed the sheer adrenaline rush when you found out that I had taken Cleria. Or thrill of adventure when you broke into UNIT and stole that gun."

"Where is Cleria?" Theta said, resisting the urge to punch the Master into the next galaxy.

"She's… close by." the Master said. "Now why don't you just hand me that little gun and you can be on your way."

"You're not getting anything until I see that Cleria is safe." Theta said.

The Master looked him up and down then narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He turned to a guard standing next to a small door on the far side of the room. "Bring her in."

The guard nodded and left the room.

"So Theta, how have you been?" The Master said in a weak attempt to make small talk.

Theta said nothing.

"Wow. We are stubborn, aren't we."

Theta remained silent. Then the guard returned with Cleria by his side.

"I believe you have something for me." The Master said.

Theta tore his eyes away from his wife and took out the gun. He held it there for a minute.

"Come on, Theta." The Master said. "You want her back, don't you?"

Theta threw the gun down at the Master's feet then raced to Cleria. The moment he got to her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Are you alright?" Theta asked desperately. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Cleria said, letting him hold her. "But you shouldn't have brought him that gun."

"I had to." Theta insisted. "He had you."

"Oh, but she's right Theta." The Master said deviously. "You really shouldn't have brought me this." They turned around and saw that the Master was holding the gun and pointing it right in their direction. "Now as of right now, it seems you have two choices. Either join me and help me conquer the rest of the universe, or be blasted out of reality."

Theta slipped his hand into Cleria's and held it protectively as he placed himself between the Master and Cleria. "We will never join you." he said firmly.

The Master grinned deviously. "We'll see about that."

Suddenly, four huge, armored guards appeared out of nowhere. They pulled Theta and Cleria apart and began to force them out of the room. Cleria struggled against the iron grip of the guards and pulled against the guard to try to get to her. "Let her go!" he yelled, pulling against the guards that were holding him back. In a sudden burst of strength, Theta yanked free from the men holding him and ran after Cleria.

"Don't hurt her!" he screamed. A projectile was shot through the air and struck Theta in the back, sending volts of electricity coursing through his body. Theta fell to the ground, very weak. "No," he whispered, fighting to stay awake as he watched the guards force Cleria away. "I will find you. I promise," Theta said softly as darkness engulfed him and he knew no more.

Kyré was sitting in the TARDIS tinkering with the other Vortex Manipulator. She was fixing it so that it could find a location psychically rather than having to have coordinates punched in. Kyré figured that if it could do it psychically, then it would work better when it came to finding someone. She had just finished when an overpowering feeling of fear engulfed her. Something wasn't right. " _Theta, is everything alright?"_ When no answer came, she knew he was in trouble. She grabbed her sonic screwdriver and the Vortex Manipulator. And then, praying that the psychic settings would work, she zapped away.

Slowly, Theta's senses returned to him. He felt the cold air around him, and the hard metal underneath him. As he opened his eyes, Theta saw a scene unfamiliar to him. The room his was in had nothing in it; other than the slab of metal jutting out from the wall to serve as a bed. No door, no windows, nothing. Only a small air vent in the ceiling. He grabbed at his wrist for his Vortex Manipulator, but found it was missing. Then he reached into his pocket for his Sonic, but felt nothing but cloth and lint.

Then he remembered what had happened. The Master had taken Cleria. Who knew what he was doing to her now. Theta jumped to his feet and desperately began searching for some way out. But after combing over every inch of the desolate cell, Theta collapsed onto the floor. Hopelessness began to engulf him. The thought of not being to help the woman he loved simply tore him apart. Theta sat on the floor, tears streaming down his face as he realised that there was nothing he could do.

For what seemed like an eternity, Theta sat there. When suddenly, in a bright flash of light, Kyré appeared in the cell. "Kyré …? What… How…?" he stuttered.

"Vortex Manipulator," Kyré said, pointing to the device on her wrist. "Come on. We need to find Cleria and get out of here."

Theta grabbed onto the Vortex Manipulator and they zapped out of the cell. They appeared in the middle of a long hallway and Theta soon recognized it from when The Master had captured them. Kyré handed him his Sonic. "Find Cleria, then get back to the TARDIS," she also handed him her Vortex Manipulator, "If I'm not back, fifteen minutes after you get to the TARDIS, leave without me." She told him before taking off on the other direction.

"Hang on, I don't know where she is. How is this Vortex Manipulator going to work?"

"I added a psychic setting. Just think of Cleria and you'll go to her."

"Where are you going?" Theta called after her.

"I can buy you some time if I go and talk to him."

"Talk to who?"

Kyré gave him a look that said it all.

"Kyré, you can't go to him." Theta said in denial. "He'll kill you."

Kyré stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. "Focus on finding Cleria, Theta. Keep her safe and don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Theta nodded and they headed their separate ways. But neither of them could shake the strong feeling of foreboding growing in their chests.

Theta ran through the halls, trying desperately to find Cleria, but it wasn't long before he found that he was hopelessly lost. Theta slowed to a stop and, taking a deep breath to clear his mind, called out to Cleria subconsciously. " _Cleria, where are you?"_

" _Theta? Is that you?"_ Her voice was faint, but it was still there.

" _Yes, yes it's me,"_ he said. When he heard her, it was like a giant weight was lifted off of his chest. " _I'm here. Where are you?"_

" _I… I don't know. But I'm cold."_

" _Don't worry,"_ he said as her location became clear in his mind, " _I'm coming for you. Just hold on."_ Theta pulled away from the connection just enough that he could put in her location into the Vortex Manipulator, but he held on so he knew that Cleria was still with him. Then, with a flash, he was gone. Seconds later, he appeared in a freezing cold prison cell and saw Cleria shivering in a corner. "Cleria." He said softly.

She looked up and smiled when she saw him. "Theta."

Theta picked her up bridal style and they zapped into the TARDIS.

Kyré knew where The Master would be. She raced there as fast as her legs could carry her. But when Kyré reached the room, she stopped. She stood in front of the door and stared at it. Kyré took a deep breath then pushed open the giant double doors.

Armed guards had their weapons pointed at her from the moment she walked in. Two of them rushed forward and apprehended her. They began to take Kyré away, but The Master stopped them. "Wait, bring her to me," he said. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Now who have we here?" He asked as the guards brought Kyré up to him.

"We've met before," Kyré said.

"Well I believe that," The Master said with a slight hint of mockery in his voice, "You wouldn't have come barging in here if we hadn't. But I just can't seem to remember where."

"Think back as far as you can," Kyré said. Her eyes pierced through his memory and suddenly a name from his far past came through and matched those unchanging eyes. But he still wasn't sure.

The Master lunged forward and grabbed her shoulder. He looked deep into her eyes as if to make sure that she was really who he thought.

"No… Kyré?!" The Master exclaimed. He started to laugh psychotically. "Is it really you?"

Kyré gave him a half nod and The Master continued to laugh.

"You can let her go now," The Master said in a matter of fact tone, "You should know not to hurt such a close friend of mine." The guards let Kyré go and then quickly disappeared.

"Close friend?" Kyré asked in disbelief, "You nearly killed me twice. On purpose."

"That's all in the past now," he said, "Anyone who could survive the destruction of Gallifrey automatically qualifies as my friend." The Master stepped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"At one time, maybe." Kyré said. "But there is no way that I could be your friend now. Not in this or any other parallel universe."

The Master narrowed his eyes. "And I suppose Theta is still your closest friend."

She nodded firmly. "Yes, and he always will be."

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light and the Master disappeared. In his place three walls appeared, enclosing Kyré on all sides but one. Creating a hallway in front of her.

"You're clearly confused as to who can help you the most. Let me give you directions." The Master said.

Kyré walked forwards until she came to a fork in the path.

"Just keep heading _right_ towards me so we can be together." The Master said.

Kyré turned right and followed what he said.

"The Doctor has _left_ all his friends behind and he'll leave you _right_ along with them."

"You're wrong." Kyré said. "He would never do that…"

"You really think he wouldn't?!" The Master exclaimed. "He let all of Gallifrey burn _right_ before his eyes! You're no different. He doesn't think you're special. But I have what he _left_ on Gallifrey. Love for you. He'll lead you _straight_ to despair."

"You… you're lying." Kyré said as she continued walking.

"I love you too much to lie to you." The Master said softly.

Kyré turned a corner and faced a dead end. "Great…" she muttered. Suddenly, she felt something stab into her back and she crumpled to the floor, paralyzed.

The Master melted out of the shadows and knelt down beside her. "You know Kyré…" He said in a gentle tone. "I used to watch you and the Doctor walk home from the academy every day. And I watched as you and Terjai grew closer and closer to each other. When I saw you together, I couldn't help but feel this overwhelming longing towards you. And I felt sad Kyré, I felt so sad because I knew that Terjai would never feel the same way about you that I did. And then the day I was sent away I was devastated. I thought I would never see you again. But now that you're here," He put his hand on Kyré's cheek and started stroking her skin. "I realize that I have loved you all this time Kyrénia."

"Do you really think I could possibly love you?" Kyré growled. "You are a monster. And do you honestly believe that Terjai didn't truly love me? He was kind, gentle, smart, brave, selfless and he always there for me. Even right up until the point where he… he gave his life for me. That is something I know you would never do. I will never love you and you're delusional if you think I will."

The Master grinned diabolically. "I think that you'll find I can be very persuasive."

After waiting for an agonizing fifteen minutes for Kyré, Theta grabbed the Vortex Manipulator and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Cleria asked him.

"I'm going back for Kyré." Theta said. "She went to face the Master so we could escape."

Cleria looked at him with pleading in her eyes. As if begging him not to go back.

"Don't worry." Theta said. "I'll be careful. And I'll be back before you know it." With that, he gave her a quick kiss and then zapped away.

The walls around them went down and Theta ran around the corner towards them. "Kyré!" He shouted.

Kyré suddenly stood up, grabbed the Master by the front of the shirt and kissed him, hard and passionately. As much as she wanted to stop, she couldn't. Kyré couldn't control what she was doing.

Theta stopped dead in his tracks. "No…" He fell to his knees. "No… no, no! This can't be happening! Kyré… what are you doing?"

Kyré didn't do anything in response. She just kept kissing him. Theta picked himself up and away. Once he was out of sight, the Master let Kyré go.

"What did you do?!" Kyré exclaimed.

"I just showed you the truth."

Kyré was furious beyond words. She backhanded him in the face and ran as fast as she could. "Theta!" In the distance, she could hear TARDIS wheeze and watched as it disappeared.

"It'll look better if I shoot you while you're running." The Master called.

Kyré turned around in confusion.

"Run." The Master whispered. "RUN! RUN TO YOUR PRECIOUS DOCTOR!"

Kyré turned around and started running. But she wasn't fast enough. The Master fired his gun and it tore through Kyré's core. She crashed to the ground, blood streaming through the wound.

The Master walked over and bent down so his mouth was mere inches from Kyré's ear. "I told you that he would abandon you." he whispered. "You mean nothing to him."

 _"I'm sorry Theta,"_ Kyré thought. _"I'm so so sorry."_

"You can cry out to him all you want." The Master said. "He won't come."

Kyré's world was starting to darken as she called to Theta again. _"Theta… please…"_

"Face it, Kyré." The Master said, darkly. "He is never, ever going to come back for you."

Then, with almost a sense of amazing timing, the TARDIS appeared and Theta stepped out. The Master stepped back in surprise. "So, you came back despite her betrayal?"

Theta didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled out a gun and shot the Master in the stomach. The Master crumpled to the ground and started to laugh. "I thought you didn't do guns."

"I don't." Theta said. "But if someone hurts my family, then I break that rule." Theta picked Kyré up and walked back into the TARDIS. He tended to her wound as best he could while Cleria flew the TARDIS to a hospital. "It's alright, Kyré." He said softly. "Everything is going to be alright."

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	23. The Aftermath

The Aftermath.

The first thing Kyré noticed when she started to regain consciousness was the steady double beat of the heart monitor that was close by. She focused on the steady _beep-beep-beep-beep... beep-beep-beep-beep_ of her hearts beating and slowly, her other senses returned to her. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a hospital room. She also saw Theta standing on the far side of the room. At first glance, he seemed normal but there was fire and rage in his eyes that Kyré could see he was trying to control.

"Theta, what-" Kyré tried to sit up but an immense pain erupted from her side and then she remembered what happened. For a few agonizing minutes, neither of them said anything.

Then Theta broke the silence. "Why?" He asked simply. The fire in his eyes was blazing.

Kyré looked confused for a moment. "That wasn't me that you saw, Theta. Not really anyway."

"Well then who the heck was it?!" Theta exclaimed. "Because I saw you when I came back! I came back for you because I could tell something wasn't right. And when I found you, you were making out with one of my worst enemies. Care to explain that?"

"Do you honestly think that I was being sincere?" Kyré asked in shock. "That MONSTER took control of me!"

"And I suppose I'm just supposed to believe you on that one?" Theta said with venom in his voice.

"That would have gone without saying." Kyré said. "Don't you believe me?"

"I'm sure having a hard time doing so, that's for sure." Theta said.

Kyré looked at him in disbelief. She had never given him a reason not to trust her. Not in the centuries upon centuries that they had known each other. And now, just out of the blue, trusting her was the last thing he seemed to want to do. "Care to explain why you don't trust me?"

"Because I saw it!" Theta yelled. "I ran to go get you the moment you said for me to leave. And what do I find? I find you making out with the worst man in the universe. A man who has personally caused us both so much physical and emotional pain. I didn't know what to believe after seeing that."

"And it didn't ONCE occur to you that something was wrong?!" Kyré asked, starting to raise her voice. "I thought you would have figured it out and then come and helped. You have no idea how much that tore me apart. But instead of helping, you just ran away like a coward!"

That last word cut like an icy knife. "What did you just call me?" Theta growled, struggling to hold back tears of rage. "You have absolutely NO RIGHT to call me a coward, Kyré. Not after all of the hells I have lived through. I watched our home burn right before my eyes. I thought all of my friends and my entire family was dead. Because I killed them! For centuries I had to live with the fact that I was the only Time Lord left, that everyone I ever loved was dead. BECAUSE OF ME! You have no idea what that kind of loss feels like!"

"I know exactly what that kind of loss feels like!" Kyré screamed, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I stood by and watched as both of my parents were murdered in cold blood! And I was completely helpless to save them. You are the only freakin' family that I have left, Theta. And do you want to know what the Master said to me after you ran away? He said that I was worthless and that I didn't mean anything to anyone. Especially to you. And do you know what? HE WAS RIGHT! I was dying and I felt so alone. You promised me that you would never abandon me, and that is exactly what you did. I would never, ever betray you like that! The Master has sent us both through the most unspeakable of situations. He kidnapped Cleria, tortured you and nearly killed me and Terjai. So don't you dare accuse me of having feelings for someone who has caused me so much pain!"

Theta was at a loss for words. No matter what Kyré said, he just couldn't get over what he saw. He had walked in to bring her back, but he saw her lip-locked with the Master himself. She had betrayed him. "I don't believe you." Theta said between clenched teeth. "You're a liar."

"Get out." Kyré muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said, GET OUT!" She shouted. "And don't come back!"

Theta clenched his fists and stormed out of the hospital room. Closing the door with a loud SLAM. He practically ran back to the TARDIS, his head spinning. How could Kyré have done such a thing. And worse yet, why would she lie about it? It's not like he didn't see it happen. It just didn't make any sense.

When he got to the TARDIS, his anger started to boil over. Theta slammed the door shut behind him and kicked a nearby bucket so hard that it flew across the control room and hit the console, sending sparks everywhere. Cleria raced into the control room when she heard the commotion and found Theta on his knees crying.

"What happened?" Cleria asked, rushing to his side. "Theta, look at me. What happened? Is Kyré going to be alright?" She put a hand on his arm and gave him a worried look.

"Oh, she's fine." Theta said through gritted teeth. A no good, dirty rotten liar. But she's fine." He looked up at Cleria with fire in his eyes. "Kyré betrayed me, Cleria. She betrayed both of us. I saw her kissing him. SHE KISSED HIM! The man that kidnapped and tortured you, I ran back to get her and what do I find? I walk in and see her kissing him like they were long lost lovers. And-"

Cleria slapped him in the face (?)

Theta looked at her in disbelief, his face was one of pure shock.

"Shut up." Cleria's concern and confusion had quickly changed to disgust. "You really think that? You really think she and the master are "long lost lovers"?" She said with venom in her voice as she backed away from Theta. "After all that He's put her though?" Cleria leaned forward and looked right into Theta's eyes. "Think you brilliantly stupid man! Use your brain, I know you have one!"

"I know what I saw, Cleria." Theta said. "And When I talked to her in the hospital, she just denied it. That makes her a backstabber and a liar! She's no better than a Dalek."

Cleria looked at him utterly shocked. "Think about what you know about her, Theta!" Cleria said. "About what she has sacrificed for you. You mean everything to her!" She paused for a moment to catch her breath. "Now you listen to me very closely, Theta." Cleria said, her voice cold and distant. "There is only one way in this, or any other parallel universe that Kyré would ever consider siding with the Master. And that would be if he had her family, if he had you, on death row."

Theta looked at her with wide eyes. He was still a little shocked from that slap to the face, which had left a very impressive red mark on his cheek. But he was listening.

"I can't believe that you could have so little faith in your best friend, your sister. Is this how you show love? Through anger and jumping to conclusions? It makes me wonder…" Cleria looked into Theta's eyes with horrified awe. "If that had been me in Kyré's place, would you be so quick to turn on me…? Does family mean so little to you? If it does, I'm my sure I want to be apart of yours."

"Cleria, I would never, ever turn on you." Theta said, appalled that she would even think that. "Not ever. You know that." He reached for her hand but she backed away.

Cleria stared at him with silent wonder, searching for something in his eyes. "The thing is, Theta," She said, her throat tightening up. "I don't. If you would turn on your own sister like that, why not me? Another girl you claim to love?"

"Cleria, I love you more than anything in all of time and space. But Kyré betrayed us. She was working with the man that kidnapped you. You could have been killed."

Cleria stood up and stared at him for a moment. "I've said all I can to you, Theta." She said, her voice very distant. "I'm going to go see if Kyré's alright. And you're going to come." With that, Cleria walked out of the TARDIS and towards the hospital. It took a while, but Theta eventually followed. They walked there in complete agonizing silence. When they finally got there, they found that Kyré was not in her room.

"Well, I guess she's not in." Theta said coldly. "Let's go."

"Shut up, Theta." Cleria said, pulling aside a nearby nurse. "Where's Kyré?"

Nurse Williams looked confused. "Is she not in her room?"

"No! Would I be asking if she was? I want you to find her, Now! I'm calling a code green. She is an emotionally compromised and traumatized patient and she is not in her room. Do your duty and find her!"

After extinguishing his singed eyebrows, Nurse Williams quickly got on the walkie talkie with security. Cleria listened in on their conversation carefully. Then, a very garbled voice came through on the other end of the walkie talkie. It was a man from security saying that they had just had unauthorized access to the roof. Without any hesitation, Cleria bolted to the stairwell and raced to the roof. Theta followed close behind. When she got to the top, Cleria threw open the door and saw Kyré sitting of the far edge of the roof with her feet dangling over the edge. Cleria gestured for Theta to stay back in the hallway, but he was just close enough to hear what they were saying. Cleria walked over to where Kyré was sitting and sat down next to her. She saw that Kyré's face had been stained with previous tears, but no words were spoken between them for a while. They just sat.

Then Cleria broke the silence with a simple question. "Why?"

"Why what?" Kyré asked in response.

"Why did all of this have to happen? Why us? Why anything?"

Kyré cleared her throat. "The Master's a monster. That's why. He's a cold hearted, self absorbed maniac who'll do whatever he want, to get what he wants. He takes advantage of good people and uses them. That, and because I'm a fool."

"Yes, he is all of those things." Cleria said gently. "But what makes you a fool?"

"I thought I was strong enough to face him. He took advantage of me and now Theta thinks I'm the most awful person in the universe. And the fact that I even agreed to go with that Madman in the first place. If I had just stayed at home, none of this would have happened."

Cleria wrapped her hands around Kyré and held her there, comfortingly as a tear streaked down her face. "If you had stayed, I would be dead." She whispered. "I would have never found my watch if it weren't for you. I know it hurts. But thank you. Theta is a fool if he can't see what a loyal, loving sister he has."

Kyré choked back tears. "You know, right from the start he's called me a liar. He didn't believe me when I found my watch. He…" She cleared her throat. "He ummm… nearly strangled me with his bare hands."

Cleria turned around and shot Theta the coldest death-glare that she could. Sending the message that they were going to have a chat about that later that he surely wouldn't enjoy.

"From the very first day he hasn't trusted me. But that's all I've ever done for him. I guess that's what makes me the biggest fool." Kyré said.

Cleria hugged her friend even tighter. "Never. It makes you the more beautiful soul. And he is the biggest fool of all for throwing you away."

Kyré looked down at the ground below and sighed. "I don't really see the harm in ending it all. I'd get to see my mother and father again. I'd be with Terjai. And…" She looked back at Theta. "I wouldn't be a burden anymore. You'd be free of me and my mistakes. Plus, what's the point of staying when your own brother hates you more than anything?"

"Kyré, listen to me." Cleria whispered. "You are not and never have been a burden. You are my friend. The universe is a dark place but you brought in the light for me. Please don't end it yet. Put your trust in me. Trust that now I can return the favor and bring the light to you. His hate is not your burden to bear. It is his. It always has been and always will be. You have an inner strength that I only dream of. Your kindness and sweet spirit are such that you inspire a desire to do better and to be kind. You are smart and loving. You are definitely someone I look up to. Please, Kyré don't end it yet."

With tears running down her cheeks, Kyré nodded and slowly made her way off the edge. After a lingering, and relieved hug, Cleria gently helped Kyré to the door. When they got there, they saw Theta slumped against the door with his face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking. Then he looked up and for a moment, his eyes met Kyré's. They were wet with tears and he looked more broken than he had ever looked before. Kyré tore her eyes away from him and kept walking.

"Are you going to be alright?" Cleria asked as they walked back into Kyré's hospital room.

"Yeah." Kyré said, clearing her throat and taking a deep breath. "I mean, it'll take some time. But I'll be alright eventually."

"Okay." Cleria said as she turned towards the door. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

"I do have one question, though."

"What's that?"

"How did Theta get that giant red mark on his cheek?"

A smug smile appeared on Cleria's face. "I slapped the little git. Twice."

Kyré's eyes went wide and she clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

Cleria chuckled to herself then walked back to the stairwell and back up to the roof. When she got up there, she saw Theta still sitting near the door. She could hear him quietly weeping as she went and sat down next to him. For a while, she just sat there next to him with love and pity in her eyes as she watched him cry.

"I… I'm so sorry, Cleria." He sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry."

Cleria sighed. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

"I know. It's just… I don't know if I can." Theta said through the tears. "I really messed up this time. I don't know if Kyre will ever forgive me."

"Well she might not." Cleria said.

Theta looked up at her and gave Cleria the "is-this-supposed-to-make-me-feel-better look".

"I'm just being honest with you." Cleria said. "I know that Kyre is quick to forgive most people. Especially you. But what you did drove her to a breaking point. You heard just as well as I did how broken she is. If that was me, it would take a very long time for me to even think about forgiving you. But then again, I'm not Kyre. And the only way that you're going to even come close to mending things with her, is if you take the first step and apologize."

Theta sniffed and chuckled slightly to himself. "Per the norm, you're right."

Cleria smiled. "Aren't I always?"

Theta shrugged. "There is one thing I could use before I go."

Cleria raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"A goodluck hug?"

Cleria rolled her eyes slightly but still pulled him in and held him close. Sure, he had messed up big time, and it would take some time for her to fully trust him after he turned on Kyre so easily. But she still loved him. And right now, he needed her strength to help him.

"I'm just going to take a quick walk and then I'm going to go apologize." Theta said once Cleria had let him go. "And I promise, I'll be back soon."

"You'd better be." CLeria said. "And don't even think about running off in that TARDIS of yours. It won't leave unless Kyre and I are in the control room."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Theta said, walking towards the stairwell. He made his way out of the hospital and to a park that was a little ways away. With everything still pressing on his mind, he sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands in an attempt to shut everything else out while he tried to think. In the short time, his entire world had crumbled to pieces and then had sort of been put back together. And now it was up to him to do the rest. No doubt it would take time and it wouldn't be easy. But he had to try.

After a while of sitting there and gathering his thoughts, Theta was approached by a tall, skinny man with dark hair and a long brown trench coat. "Alright there, mate?" He asked.

Theta looked up. "I've been better."

"Do you mind?" The man asked, gesturing to the empty spot on the bench.

Theta shook his head.

"So give me the story in a nutshell." The man said. "Because by the look on your face, you've got quite the story to tell."

Theta sighed. "I was in a fight with a member of my family. There was some… shall we say… misinterpretations and she was, is, very hurt because of me. And because of my pride, I broke her. Now I have to fix it."

"I'd have to say that you're a very lucky man."

Theta looked confused.

"You have a family to fight with. I'm not saying that what you did was good, it was awful. But having a family sure beats the heck out of being alone. They say to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. But it's your family that you need to keep the closest of all. You never know when they may leave. So make the most of it. What you and she were fighting about, it's not going to be worth it in the long run. But your relationship could be broken forever if you don't fix it."

"I know I have to apologize, but I'm just worried that the damage has already been done and she won't forgive me."

"Does she care about you?"

Theta thought back to all the times that Kyre had been there for him, and all that she had sacrificed on his behalf. Then he nodded.

"Then she'll forgive you." The man said. "It'll take time for things to go back to the way they were, but she will forgive you."

Theta smiled and stood up. "Thanks for the advice." He said, shaking the man's hand. "And by the way, love the trainers."

The man looked down at his shoes and smiled. "Any time."

With that, Theta walked back to the hospital and, mustering all the courage he could, made his way to Kyre's room. When Theta got back to the hospital room, he was almost shaking because of how scared he was. He reached for the door handle when he hesitated. He suddenly remembered how Kyre had yelled at him to get out and to not come back. What if she threw him out again? No. This had to be done. And it had to be done now. Theta took a deep breath and slowly walked in.

Kyre was reading a book and facing the window when she heard the door slowly open and close behind her. From the silence that followed, she knew exactly who it was. But dared not turn around.

"Kyre…" Theta said softly. "I know that I'm probably the last person in the universe you want to see right now. But I had to come. If I didn't, then I wouldn't ever forgive myself. I just wanted you to know, that I am sorry. I am so, so sorry Kyre." His eyes welled up with tears and his voice cracked with emotion. "I was so confused when I saw you. I didn't understand what was going on and I let my confusion cloud my judgment. And then my pride kept me from thinking rationally. But now that I can see it, I was a fool and I am the poorest excuse for a brother. I know you would never betray me. And even though I promised that I would never leave you behind or hurt you, that's exactly what I did. I heard you and Cleria. And she was right about everything. I am a fool for not seeing what a loyal and loving sister I have. And I was so close to throwing you away. I realized that I would never be able to live with myself if that happened. I only hope that… you'll eventually be able to forgive me."

After a long while of silence, Theta swallowed hard then turned towards the door. With Kyre not even speaking to him, what was the point of staying? But just as he was about to leave, Theta was turned around and suddenly felt Kyre hugging him tightly.

"Kyre… what…?" He was almost as shocked as when Cleria slapped him in the face.

"Of course I forgive you, you big idiot." Kyre said, her voice filled with emotion. "Do you really think I wouldn't?"

"I thought you were furious with me." Theta said. "I thought that I would never be able to mend things."

"You thought right." Kyre told him. "For a while, I was furious. But then, I thought that you hated me and that fury turned into hurt. You called me a backstabbing liar, and you meant it. That kind of hurt doesn't just go away. But you'd have to be the biggest idiot in all of time and space if you seriously thought I wouldn't forgive you."

With tears of relief brimming in his eyes, Theta hugged her back. Kyre cringed when he did so and thats when he remembered that she still had a bullet wound in her side. "You'd better sit down." Theta said, leading her over to her bed.

"Thanks." Kyre said.

"Kyre, during our fight, you said that the master had said something to you after I ran away. What did he say to you?"

"He…" Kyré's tone changed. The memory of what he had said to her opened up a very, very old wound. "He said I was worthless and didn't mean anything to anyone. Just… just like Hera did." Kyré put her head in her hands and sobbed. "Oh Theta, I'm so sorry. He took control of me and made me kiss him. I should have fought back but I just couldn't. I couldn't control what I was doing. I… I couldn't stop him. All of this was my fault because I wasn't strong enough to stop him." She continued to cry and Theta sat down on her bed and put his arms around her.

When they were still at the Academy, Kyré had been relentlessly tormented by another girl named Hera. Hera had made it a point to abuse and belittle her everyday for years. It got to the point that Hera would spread rumors and even physically hurt Kyré on a regular basis. For a long time, no one knew about it. Not Kyré's father, not anyone at school. Not even Theta knew about it. It wasn't until an incident with the Master that Theta started to catch on to what was going on. But by that time, it was almost too late. Hera had driven Kyré to the point of believing that there was no point in her even living anymore. Kyré truly believed that she was worthless and that no one cared about her.

But Theta intervened just in the knick of time. He stopped Kyré from making the worst mistake of her life and helped her see the truth. She wasn't worthless, she was priceless. And she had so many people that loved her and cared about her. But in truth, Kyré still struggled with the thought that sometimes, she was alone and that no one really cared. That's why Theta took on the title of the Doctor. He was going to be the man that helped people feel better. The man that never gave up on those who needed him. And he started with Kyré, his first "patient".

"Kyré, if it wasn't for you, Cleria and I would have never have come close to escaping." Theta told her. "You risked your life when you went back for us and then you went and faced the most horrid man in history, a man who has personally caused you so much pain, just so we would have a chance to escape. You're stronger than I could ever imagine to be. You're a hero."

Kyré smiled slightly and hugged her brother. "Thank you Theta."

Theta smiled and held her. He knew now that things would be better. It would still be hard for a long time, but it was a start.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	24. Their Decision

Cleria walked into the control room with a big smile on her face. And not just a happy smile, it was one of those smiles that you get when you're trying so hard not to bust up laughing.

"What are you so smiley for?" Kyré asked. It had been a few days since Kyré had been released from the hospital and now they were just waiting to go on another adventure. But since Kyré's wound hadn't fully healed, Theta didn't want to take them anywhere until she was better.

"So you know how Theta always says he never needs to sleep unless there isn't anything to do?" Cleria said, her smile getting even bigger.

Kyré nodded and raised her eyebrow.

"Well I just walked into the library, and he is out like a light on the beanbag chair."

Kyré smiled and chuckled stiffly. Normally she would have laughed out loud, but at the moment, so much as the mention of Theta's name made a pit appear in her stomach and made her feel sick. "Well I've fallen asleep in that chair before so I can't blame him."

"Kyré, he's asleep. Dead asleep. A Dalek invasion couldn't wake him up." Cleria said, with a teasing smile. "So the sound of the TARDIS taking off wouldn't wake him up."

"Why does he even keep the brakes on in the first place?" Kyré asked.

"You know, I'm not completely sure." Cleria said. "I think he likes the noise. And I still don't understand why he keeps the TARDIS in the shape of a police box."

"He broke the chameleon circut years ago. I've offered to fix it but he said no."

"Anyway," Cleria said with a grin. "I was thinking that we could take the TARDIS for a spin and maybe go get something to eat."

Kyré gave Cleria a relieved smile. "That would be awesome." She said. To be honest, it would be wonderful to get away from Theta for a little while. Things between them hadn't been, well, good since they had gotten back from the hospital. It wasn't that Kyré hadn't forgiven him for what he had said and done, she had. But something as serious as that takes a long time to heal. Since they had gotten back, Kyré and Theta had barely said two words to each other. Even if Cleria was having a conversation with them, Kyré wouldn't say anything to Theta if she could help it. Sure, he would talk to her occasionally, but those conversations consisted of him either asking for her help, or telling her that she needed to be more careful.

"Well then, let's get going." Cleria said, walking to the control console and fiddling with the controls. Kyré followed in pursuit.

"I just had a great idea." Kyré said with a devious smile.

"And what would that be?" Cleria asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't we turn off the brakes just to bug him?"

Cleria started laughing. "That's brilliant!"

Kyré grinned slyly and turned the brakes off as they piloted the TARDIS to London. They were almost out the door when Cleria realized something. "Hang on." She said. "I don't have any money."

"That's okay." Kyré said, grabbing a green flap-closed backpack that was near the door. She pulled out a wallet and looked inside. "I think I've got enough for lunch."

"Are you sure?"

Kyré nodded. "Don't worry about it." She said. "After being in the TARDIS for too long, I almost forgot what money was because I never needed it. The TARDIS always provided everything. Tis a blessing and a curse."

The TARDIS made some sort of gurgling noise as if to say "Well excuse me for taking care of the people that live here."

Kyré and Cleria chuckled before opening the door and walking down the street. They walked for a little while before coming to a nice little corner pub. (For your information, a pub isn't always necessarily a place that only serves alcoholic drinks. More often than not, it's more like a restaurant with a place in the back, that's pretty hidden, that serves as a bar.) They sat down in a booth next to the front window and ordered their food. They both got a cheeseburger and fries with a drink. Kyré got a milkshake while Cleria got strawberry lemonade.

"So, Kyré," Cleria asked while they waited for their food. "It just occured to me that I have no idea what you did before I met up with you and Theta. What did you do?"

"Well there's not much to tell." Kyré said. "I had a pretty average life. Nothing really ever happened."

"I didn't ask what happened, I asked what did you do."

Kyré chuckled at this and then thought about it. "Umm… I guess I did what everyone else did. When I came here as a Raxilade, I was a baby. Literally. So I grew up the same as everyone else did. I went to school and then after that I went to college and got a job."

"Where did you go to secondary school?"

Kyré grinned. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Cool. Wait… WHAT?"

Kyré doubled over laughing at Cleria's slightly delayed reaction.

"I knew it!" Cleria said jokingly. "I knew it all along. You're a wizard, Kyré." She mimicked Hagrid's voice when she told Kyré she was a wizard.

Kyré laughed. "I wish." She said once she had calmed down enough to speak. "But no. I went to secondary school at the United Kingdom Academy of Science. We all called it UKAS."

"And you said you went to college?"

"Yeah, for a little while." Kyré said. "I ended up taking a very extended vacation though, when Theta and I ran into each other."

"What were you studying?"

"I was doing a double major in history, with an emphasis in ancient culture, and astronomy." Kyré said with a small laugh. "It was almost like part of me had said forget it to the whole fob watch thing."

"What was it like?" Cleria asked. She looked at Kyré with wide eyes, filled with wonder. As if she was being told the most amazing story in the universe.

"It was pretty fun." Kyré told her. "It was nice to have a clean slate after secondary school. Especially after you've known everyone for practically your whole life and they know you. I was involved in a few clubs and my classes were very interesting. Well most of them. I did have a few that were just plain dull. And there was a lot of work that had to be done. And I mean a lot. For every credit hour that I had, I had two hours of homework."

"That sounds amazing."

Kyré raised an eyebrow. "The homework load?"

"No, just going to school in general." Cleria said.

Kyré thought about it. "Did you not go to school before you were a smuggler?"

"Not really." Cleria said with a shrug. "I was close to finishing secondary school but no one in my family had enough money to send me to college. I ended up leaving school and I got involved with the smuggling. I can't tell you how much I would like to go back."

Just then, Kyré had an idea. "Well, why don't you?"

"I don't think my secondary school credentials will transfer. Especially since they're from another planet."

Kyré grinned. "And that, my friend, is where I come in."

Cleria raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly could you get my information for an application?"

"I… may or may not… be a pretty good hacker."

"You'd hack into a university database to get me in?"

Kyré nodded. "It's easier than you'd think. Databases are actually pretty simple. Hacking into cybermen on the other hand, that's a bit more complicated. Plus, I have some friends at UNIT that could give you a hand if you want. And, if you really wanted, you and I could go back to Cambridge. We could room together."

Cleria's eyes went wide. "Seriously? That would be amazing."

Kyré pulled a laptop out of her backpack and pulled up the Cambridge University page. "Do you know what you'd want to study?"

"Emergency Medicine." Cleria said right off the bat. "I want to be able to help people in a pinch. When it really matters, I want to be there."

Kyré continued to look through the application and something caught her eye. "With EMT training, you could test into an advanced program and graduate in half the time."

"What about you, Kyré?" Cleria asked. "You said you wanted to come with me. But what do you think you'll do?"

Kyré sighed. "Well I guess that's just it, isn't it?" She said with a shrug. "I suppose I could just pick up where I left off."

Cleria raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You don't sound too sure about that."

Kyré shrugged. "Here's the thing about college life. Yes, it's a whole lot of fun. But that's only part of the time. A lot of the time it's very boring. At least it was for me. And going back to doing the same old thing everyday after seeing the universe again, it's not exactly at the top of my to do list."

"How come? Wouldn't you want to go back and see all of your friends?"

"Yeah, but…" Kyré's voice trailed off.

"But what?"

Kyré looked down at her feet and shook her head. "It's dumb."

"Come on, Kyré. What is it?"

She sighed and looked up. "I don't want the adventures to stop."

"Who says they have to?" Cleria asked after thinking about it for a moment.

Kyré looked confused.

"Just because you won't be traveling in the TARDIS, doesn't mean that the adventures have to stop. You can make your own."

"How?"

"Well you said you were studying ancient cultures right?"

Kyré nodded.

"Then become a research assistant for one of the professors. You could go on archaeological digs and find things. Or you could join a club, you could even make one if you want. Just find something that you love and make that an adventure."

Kyré smiled. "That doesn't sound too boring. And I like the idea of being a research assistant." She said as a waitress brought over their food. While they ate lunch, Kyré helped Cleria get her application going and made a few calls to get the proper documents set up.

They ate and talked for a long time and Kyré was almost finished with her burger when a shriek pierced through the air, followed by an inhuman snarl. Cleria grinned from ear to ear then jumped out of her chair and ran towards the door. "Well, aren't you coming?" She asked.

Kyré looked from Cleria, to her food, then back to Cleria. "Why is it, that whenever I get something really good for lunch, I'm always interrupted by some sort of alien invasion?"

Cleria glanced at Kyré with an amused raised eyebrow. "This has happened to you before?"

"No not really." Kyré said with a smile. "But it just seemed like such a good thing to say. Like a saying that would be in a quote book or something."

Cleria chuckled and rolled her eyes as they ran back to where they had parked the TARDIS. But when they got there, they saw that the TARDIS had vanished. "Oooookay…" Kyré said. "Here's my theory. Whatever made that inhuman screech managed to get inside the TARDIS and fly off with it, in which case, the entire universe is screwed."

"Or Theta just woke up, didn't know that we had left and then moved the TARDIS." Cleria said.

"Well if you want to think about it logically…" Kyré said with a smile.

"Okay, so using the TARDIS isn't an option." Cleria said, clasping her hands together and pacing around where the TARDIS had been when they left. "What's plan B?"

"Right, plan B…" Kyré said, walking around the pavement and flapping her hands about trying to come up with something. "Plan B…" Suddenly she froze in place and started blinking very fast and Cleria noticed that Kyré's hands started twitching and her eyes lit up. "I have an idea."

"Do share, Kyré." Cleria said, taking specific note that Kyré's hands kept twitching.

"First thing's first." Kyré said. "We need to find out what made that noise."

"Just out of curiousity, do you think there's a way to do that without the end result being us running for our lives?"

Kyré's eyes lit up and she nodded. "The cameras, Cleria."

A light bulb suddenly went off in Cleria's mind. Of course! There were cameras all over the city. Surely one of them must have gotten some sort of recording of the monster. Then, once they got a picture of it, they could run it through a database… wait… "Kyré, we don't have any sort of recognition tech with us."

"That's not entirely true." Kyré said, reaching into her backpack and pulling out two ends of a very long rope. "I put it somewhere in storage so I'll have to go looking for it." Kyré opened up the top of her backpack very wide.

"The backpack's bigger on the inside, isn't it." Cleria said, mentally slapping herself on the forehead for not figuring it out sooner.

"That it is." Kyré said as she tied one end around her waist. "And the ladder that takes me to the bottom is currently broken so I need you to anchor me while I get some equipment."

Cleria nodded and tied her own end around her as Kyré stepped into the backpack. Suddenly, Cleria started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kyré asked.

"I just thought of something." Cleria said. "What if someone were to walk around the corner and see you rappelling down into a backpack?"

Kyré started laughing too but then realized that it was actually a probable situation. "Tell them it's a magic act or something." She said before ducking down into the bag. "Oh! I almost forgot." Kyré said, popping up just enough so only her head was visible. "Please don't let the bag tip over. Remember how in the seventh Harry Potter movie, Hermione complained about her books falling over?"

Cleria nodded.

"Try having an entire library section fall over." Kyré said with a slightly mischievous smile. "It took hours to clean up."

"Although not as long as it would take if the library in the TARDIS fell over."

Kyré laughed. Cleria was right. If the library in the TARDIS ever fell over, it would take centuries to clean up. Not to mention having to reorganize everything. "I'll be right back." Kyré said, ducking back down into the bag.

Once she reached the bottom, Kyré ran through various hallways and past several different rooms. Since the backpack was Time Lord technology, she had programed several different rooms inside the back. Including a library (not as big as the TARDIS's mind you) a kitchen, a theater and a laboratory/inventing room. And then there was that one room where she kept all the gadgets and equipment that one would need when time traveling. Kyré had to go through several shelves and drawers in that room before she found what she was looking for. She grabbed what looked like a small tablet, or a very large smartphone, mixed with a walkie talkie and then went back to the ladder. "I'm coming up!" Kyré called up to Cleria. "Is there anyone up there other than you?"

"No, you're clear!" Cleria called back and Kyré began to climb up. When she got to the top, she handed Cleria the equipment and pulled herself out of the backpack. "So what exactly did you grab?"

"It's basically an alien recognition scanner." Kyré said as she untied herself and put the rope back in her backpack. "Normally they're a lot bigger but I rebuilt one so that it's more portable. When I point it at one of the cameras around here, I can access the footage and play it back so we can get a picture of it. Then the scanner kicks in and tells us what we're dealing with. It can also stream Netflix from anywhere in the universe."

Cleria chuckled and shook her head when she mentioned the last feature. Only Kyré would add something like that. "Now all we have to do now is find a camera." Cleria said. "Which shouldn't be too hard, considering this country is wired like none other."

They walked back to the cafe where they had been eating and found a security camera outside the front door that was pointed at the street. Kyré pointed the device up at the camera and pushed a few buttons. An image came up on the screen of some sort of strange creature. It stood upright like a human, but that was the only thing about it that was even close to a human. It had leathery skin, four wings, a spiked tail, claws the size of pencils and a huge gaping mouth with sharp pointy teeth. When Kyré's device was scanning it, it came up with no results.

"Okay, didn't expect that." Kyré said, confused. "I don't understand why it's showing up as an unknown species when this thing is supposed to know every species in the universe."

Cleria thought about it for a moment. "Perhaps it's some sort of mutation."

"Maybe…" Kyré said, thinking hard. "But that shriek sounded so familiar. I swear I've heard it before."

Then Cleria had an idea. "Can your device identify noises? Like an animal call?"

Kyré opened her mouth to say something then she realized that she had completely overlooked that feature. She sighed dramatically and bowed her head in mock shame. "I can't believe I didn't think of that." She said, taking out her sonic screwdriver and sonic-ing the device. "You are truly the cleverest of them all."

Cleria laughed and took a deep bow. "Why thank you."

The device made a beeping noise as it successfully identified the creature.

"A Krillitane?" Kyré said with a raised eyebrow. "But they don't look like that."

"They change their appearance, remember? When the conquer a planet, they take the most powerful attributes from the species. It would explain why your device didn't recognize them."

"How did you know that?"

"With my smuggling business, I would go to a lot of different planets. One of them had been conquered by them and I had to help get as many civilians out as I could. I saw them evolve."

Kyré nodded. "Now, step two. Find the Krillitane." As if on cue, they heard a loud crash followed by people yelling and screaming. "Suddenly, I don't think that finding them will be too hard." She said with a grin and she and Cleria took off running down the street. They ran for a few blocks before they came upon the scene of the crime. Numerous Krillitanes were flying up and down the streets, invading shops and homes then carrying people up to their ship which had been landed atop Big Ben.

"How did we miss a giant spaceship parked right on Big Ben?" Cleria exclaimed with a laugh above the noise of the chaos.

"Well we were a few blocks away and couldn't really see it from where we were." Kyré told her. "And I think they only just got here a little bit ago."

"Putting that aside, what's the next part of the plan?"

"Make them leave."

"Right. And how do we do that?"

Kyré opened her mouth to say something but then a blank look came over her face and she looked very confused. "I… don't know." She admitted. "We don't even know why they're here or what they want."

The two of them thought about it for a minute until Cleria spoke up. "I've got an idea."

"Good, so you're in charge of the plan from here on out."

"Wait, what?"

"I got us this far," Kyré insisted. "Now it's your turn."

Cleria rolled her eyes slightly but continued. "We need to get up into their ship and see what we can do from there. If we can't stop them from there, then at least we should be able to find out why they're here. But first we need to get up there."

"There's a maintenance shaft that goes all the way to the top of the clock." Kyré said. "But after that, we'll have to climb."

Cleria nodded and they took off running down the street. "How do you know that there's a maintenance shaft?" She asked.

"I've used it several times." Kyré said as they raced through the screaming people. "I even parked the TARDIS in there once."

"Alright then."

They bolted into the clock tower and then ran up the stairs of the maintenance shaft until they were at the very top of the clock tower. Kyré, slightly winded from the run, opened the top hatch and poked her head out. "Wow, thats a long way down." She said.

"Can you reach the bottom of their spaceship?" Cleria asked.

Kyré looked up and saw that the ship was still a good four meters above them. "Well, I guess I could try to jump and get it." She called back. "But that runs the risk of falling three hundred and sixteen feet to my death. I may have another idea though." Kyré pulled herself back inside and closed the hatch.

"What's your idea?" Cleria asked.

Kyré started laughing.

"What?" Cleria asked.

"I just remembered, and you may smack me for this, that I have a Vortex Manipulator in the front pocket of my bag. We ran all that way and climbed all the way up here for nothing."

Cleria pinched the top of her nose and made a noise that sounded something of a sigh and a chuckle. "Well at least we got some good exercise."

Kyré smiled slightly as she pulled out the Vortex Manipulator and put it on. Then, after putting in the right coordinates, she and Cleria disappeared in a flash.

Moments later, they zapped onto the Krillitane ship and Cleria stumbled and almost fell to the ground. "Ugh, I've forgotten how much I hate teleporting." She groaned as Kyré helped steady her.

"It definitely takes a while to get used to, that's for sure." Kyré said. Cleria regained her composure and they started walking again. "So where exactly are we heading?" Kyré asked.

Suddenly, the sound of laser blasts rang through the ship and an alarm blared right in their ears. "We're headed to wherever the commotion is." Cleria said and they took off down the corridor. As they ran, the sound of laser fire got louder and louder. Then as the two girls bolted around the corner, they saw a dark haired man running in the opposite direction. Cleria and Kyré skidded to a halt when they realized it was Theta. Cleria let out a shrill whistle and Theta turned around and saw them.

"What did you do this time?" Cleria asked as Theta ran over to them.

"Where the heck were you?" Theta asked, completely ignoring Cleria's question. "I woke up and you two were both just gone! I was worried sick."

"Theta, relax." Cleria said. "We just went out to get a bite to eat."

"You still should have told me that you were leaving. And how exactly did you get up here?"

"Vortex Manipulator." Cleria said. "We came up here to see what we could do to help, seeing as you left us on the street. We went back to where we parked the TARDIS and it was gone."

"You shouldn't be here." Theta said firmly. "It's too dangerous."

Cleria raised an un-amused eyebrow. "Need I remind you that I was a smuggler before I joined you on the TARDIS? I can handle this."

"Look, I don't have time to argue with you about this." Theta said.

"Then don't." Cleria said stubbornly. "We need to stop them, and you're not leaving me out of this. Are we clear?"

Theta was about to retaliate but the laser fire cut him off as the Krillitanes closed in on them. "Run!" Theta said, grabbing Cleria's hand and taking off down the corridor.

"You wouldn't happen to know why they're here, would you?" Cleria asked as they ran back through the cold metallic hallways with Kyré running silently behind them.

"Long story short," Theta explained. "The Krillitanes' planet is dying. They need somewhere new to live and chose Earth. But low and behold, the planet is already occupied. So they want to wipe out all the humans and make this their new home planet."

"Seems a bit cliche to me." Cleria said as they sped around a corner. "It seems like every alien species wants to take over the Earth for one reason or another."

"Well can you blame them? These people are constantly sending out messages and probes. It's like they've put up a giant flashing sign."

"So what's their plan?"

"There's a giant tank on the lower levels filled with acid." Theta said. "From what I overheard, they're going to release that acid, in a gaseous state into the atmosphere. The human population will choke and burn at the same time if we don't do something." They ran down another hallway and kept running until they skidded to a stop at a dead end.

"Just for the record, did you have any idea as to where you were running to?" Cleria asked.

"All the hallways look the same." Theta said defensively. "I thought I had parked the TARDIS around here somewhere."

"While we're here, we might as well try to think of a plan." Cleria said, leaning against the wall.

"I had a plan." Theta told her.

"Let me rephrase that. Let's think of a plan that will actually work. Have they been here before?"

Theta nodded. "It was in 2007."

"How did you get rid of them?"

"There was a small group of them, around thirteen, maybe. K9 exploded a giant vat of Krillitane oil on them. But I don't think that will work. One, because we don't have any oil on hand. And two, we're dealing with a lot more than thirteen."

The three of them thought about what to do next, then Cleria had an idea. "We need to get them back to the ship." She said. "When we were down there, they were taking people off the streets. I remember reading in one of my smuggling files that the Krillitanes communicate through telepathic wavelengths. If we can somehow get a message on the wavelength, then we can get them back to the ship. Then at least we'll have them in one place."

"But how do we get them here?" Theta asked.

"The Krillitanes are a close knit species. That's why they refer to each other in familial terms. So if we can get the "father" to send out a message to come back, then they'll come. The father would be the captain of the ship." Cleria said. "So we… what? Sneak onto the bridge and then get him to send out a message? How do we even get on the bridge?"

"We don't do anything." Theta said firmly. "You two are going to go back to the TARDIS and wait until I come back."

"Excuse me?" Cleria exclaimed, her eyes widening in the disbelief and anger. "We aren't going anywhere."

"You are going to back to the TARDIS and wait there for me." Theta said with a hostile undertone in his voice.

"No!" Cleria insisted, infuriated. "I'm staying with you so I can help you."

"I don't need your help!" Theta shouted. "Now go back to the TARDIS!"

"NO!"

"DO AS YOU'RE TOLD, CLERIA!" Theta demanded, whipping out his sonic screwdriver and sonicking Kyré's Vortex Manipulator. Cleria rushed forward to try to stop him, but she wasn't quick enough. In the blink of an eye, she and Kyré were back on the TARDIS.

Bubbling over with anger, Cleria stormed over to the door and tried to open it. But it had been deadlock sealed. She reeled back and kicked the door as hard as she could, swearing in Gallifreyan. "How could he just do that?!" She ranted, stomping to the console. "How could he just send us back here?!" She slammed her hands down on the console unit, sending sparks everywhere and continued her colorful rant. Kyré stood there watching for a few minutes, watching Cleria explode until she started to simmer down. "I'm done, Kyré." She choked. "I'm just done."

Kyré nodded solemnly and quietly followed Cleria out of the control room. There was a giant weight on her chest as she came to terms with what they were about to do.

Later, Theta strode into the TARDIS with a victorious grin on his face. "Well, I can safely say that Earth is now free from the Krillitane attack. For now at least." He looked around the control room but saw that he was the only one there. "Cleria? Kyré?" He called, looking through the different room of the TARDIS. He looked in Kyré's room, the pool, the library and the kitchen. But when he went to look in the room that he and Cleria shared, he noticed something was missing. On her nightstand, there normally rested a framed photograph of her and another girl. Cleria had mentioned briefly before that she and this girl were close. That's when it clicked in his mind that something was wrong. Theta went back to the control room and something on the console caught his eye. It was a holographic projector he hadn't noticed when he first walked in. And a light on it was blinking, indicating that a message had been saved on it. He cautiously pushed a small button on it and a projection of Cleria appeared.

"This isn't easy for me to say, Theta." She said. "And I don't know how to put it nicely, so I won't." She took a moment to collect herself. "I'm leaving. Kyré and I both are." Her voice was calm and collected, but there was the undertone of grief "And I don't want you to come looking for us. I have tried to be understanding, I have tried to accept how much you've changed. But you've just changed so much and you treat me like I'm just another one of your companions, like your sidekick. I am NOT your sidekick, Theta. I'm not some helpless woman who needs you to come and save her every time there's danger and I can't have you trying to control my life. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I was a smuggler, and before that, I fought right by your side in the Time War. I'm your wife, Theta. But right now, I'm not even sure I can be that anymore. I've stayed this long because I was hanging in there looking for the man I fell in love with, the man who was so full of life and love and hopes and dreams. But I can't keep holding onto a man who doesn't exist anymore." The projection paused for a moment and Theta's eyes were wide with shock as her words slammed into him

"I'm sorry Theta." She said. "But this is the way it's going to be." She reached towards the projector to turn it off, but then stopped right before she pushed the button. "I hope with both my hearts this won't be forever. I love you, Theta. I always will."She pleaded ever so softly. "But because I love you, I'm letting you go. Please try to do the same."

With that, the hologram turned off. Theta stood there for a moment in pure shock. His hands became cold and clammy and he felt as if something vital had just been ripped from his chest. For a moment, he couldn't breathe. The weight of what had just happened was too much.

Then, as quick as a bolt of lightning, he rushed around the console throwing around leavers and pounding down buttons. All he could think about was bringing them home. But the TARDIS wouldn't move, he was no longer in control. As hard as he tried, after all of his manual overrides, she still wouldn't move. She just stayed stationary as sparks flew around the room in Theta's vain attempt to go find them. "No!" He choked in anguish. "No! No No NO!" His hands crashed down on the console so hard the hologram projector flew into the air. As it crashed to the floor, Cleria's goodbye started to replay, her soft voice filling the silent room. This time, as he watched through tears, he noticed Kyré standing behind Cleria. She didn't say anything. As he caught the holograms eyes, she looked away and he saw her hands clench the straps of her old worn backpack even tighter. Through true desperation, Theta tried calling out to Kyré through their telepathic link. "Please…" but there was no response. Nothing. Their connection had been completely blocked. Not by distance, but by emotion.

He looked back at the console and a glitter from the console caught his eye, drawing his tear filled eyes away from Cleria's transparent face. He slowly approached, fearing what he knew he might find. His breath caught and he moaned quietly, lifting a shaking hand out to pick up Cleria's engagement ring. The one he had given her when they had first gotten engaged, and then when she came back into his life that fateful Christmas morning. He picked it up and then looked back to Kyré's image. That's when he realized that his worst fear had come true.

He had lost them. Again. They were gone, and even worse, it was his fault.

Theta suddenly felt cold all over and he slid down the side of the console unit until he was sitting on the floor. Then, overcome with grief, he buried his head in his hands and wept.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	25. Theta's Story: Part 1

**_Hello everyone. Before we get started on this new chapter, I'd just like to thank you all for reading this story and for your comments. They really mean a lot to me. That being said, I'd just like to clear one big thing up. People have been asking me to cut the romance between Theta and Cleria and, I'm sorry to tell you, that's just not gonna happen. Their relationship is a key part to the story and to their character development. If you don't like it, I'm sorry but it's staying. Also, thank you to_** **Serrenn** ** _for pointing out that I haven't mentioned Kyre's ring since the beginning. I'll make sure to add that back in, in the upcoming chapters. Again, thank you all for reading my story. You guys are awesome. Now to the story!_** **Geronimo!**

Theta wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had gotten the message from Cleria. He wasn't sure that he even cared. He had been there so long that his entire body had become numb and whatever tears he had left were now just stains on his cheeks. Theta hadn't been able to bring himself to move away from the spot next to the console. He just sat there hugging his knees and staring at Cleria's engagement ring that she had left behind, feeling completely and utterly sick. " _They're gone."_ Theta thought for the millionth time. " _They're gone because of me."_

What didn't make sense to him was how much this was hurting him. He had had people leave him, people that he couldn't help but leave behind, people that had forgotten him, and people that had died. None of that hurt as much as this did. But as he thought about it, he realized that none of those people had mattered to him as much as Cleria and Kyre. And now that they were gone, what was the point? What was the point of going on? What was the point of helping people? All he had ever done, he had done in their memory. But now they had left him and he couldn't see a point to anything. There was no point in being the Doctor.

As he sat there, the TARDIS started to take off and for a brief moment, the thought crossed his mind that he was going to Cleria. But the feeling of self-hatred kept him from standing up. There was no way he could face her now. He hated himself for pushing her away. A growing weight pressed down on his chest as he listened to the TARDIS fly through the Time Vortex. Theta buried his head in his arms and tried to suppress the overwhelming feeling of nausea. Not from flying, but from realizing all he had done wrong. He was so disgusted with himself that he felt physically sick. And when the TARDIS finally landed, he had no desire to get up and see where he was. He saw no point. Whatever was out there, it didn't need him. No one needed him. And he could bet, that no one even wanted him.

After a long time, the TARDIS started to dematerialize. But it was dematerializing around him. For once, Theta didn't care that it was leaving him behind. He didn't care. Once the TARDIS was completely gone the cold night air attacked Theta from all sides, not that he could really feel any of it. He was too numb to feel anything. He just sat there in the dirt with his head in his arms, and Cleria's ring clutched tightly in his hand.

Suddenly, the cry of an air raid siren filled the air. Theta looked up and finally started to get a good look at his surroundings. Buildings around him had been reduced to near nothing. People were running through the torn up streets in an attempt to get somewhere safe and floodlights filled the sky, targeting planes as they flew above him. When he looked closer, he could see swastikas painted on the wings of the planes. Then it dawned on him as to where he was. He was in England, in the middle of a World War Two air raid.

Bombs began dropping from the planes as he watched a family run from a house towards a bomb shelter. He turned his gaze away from them to see that the TARDIS had left him a long brown coat and a small knapsack. He put the coat on and held the knapsack in his hands.

Suddenly, a bomb was dropped and exploded mere meters away from him and sent him flying through the air. As he tumbled over the street, everything became sharp and clear. He felt the heat of the fires press against his skin and the thickness of the smoke added to the stinging sensation of every single scrape on his arms. The sound of the bomb had sent his ears into a ringing frenzy everything sounded as if he was behind a wall of glass. As he got to his feet, the dust and smoke choked him and stung his eyes. He could taste the smoke in the air and the faint bit of blood on his lip. And the smell, it made him want to vomit. Over the metallic smell of the smoke, the putrid stench of death rose through the air. Like someone had left eggs to rot in a drawer full of wet socks. He gagged on the smoke and death but he knew he had to keep moving.

"Lizzy! Come back!" A voice yelled over the chaos. Theta's eyes followed the cry and through all the smoke and dust saw a small figure silhouetted in the golden light of the fires, run away from one of the buildings and out into the street. It was a child standing in the street, absolutely frozen in terror. Instinct overtook him and as Theta ran, he scooped the child up off the street and then ran back towards the building where she had come from.

He was nearly there when another bomb was dropped and sent him off his feet and shooting through the air. Theta clutched the child to his chest as he tumbled across the course pavement. He could feel the shrapnel from the bomb tear through his coat and pierce his skin, like a thousand tiny knives stabbing him at all once. But none of that mattered as long as the child was safe. He crashed against the foot of some stairs with his back to the steps and the child towards the street. He ignored the pain and scrambled up the steps as fast as he could. Theta made his way inside the building and put the child down. For the first time, he noticed that it was a little girl. Her blond hair and little pink coat were covered in soot and dust.

"What were you thinking?!" Theta asked angrily. "You could have been killed!"

The little girl looked down at her dust covered shoes and opened up her arms. That's when Theta saw that she had been holding a small corgi puppy in her arms. "He got stuck outside." She whispered innocently.

"Well you still shouldn't have run out after him." Theta said, trying not to yell at the little girl again. "What would your mother have said?"

An older woman rushed into the room, a mixed look of terror, anger and relief was on her face. "Elizabeth Jane Bentley," She said sternly. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"Mummy, Toby didn't make it inside." She said, her blue eyes filling with tears. "I had to go and fetch him." There was a pause where no one said anything. The only sounds were that of the bombs being dropped, almost a kilometer away now. "Am I in trouble?" Elizabeth asked.

Her mother sighed and picked her up. "No, you're not in trouble." She breathed in relief. "I was just so worried about you." Elizabeth's mother hugged her daughter tightly and then saw Theta standing in the doorway, watching the street with a blank look on his face. "You grabbed her off the street." She said in awe. "You saved my daughter's life."

Theta turned around and simply nodded.

"My name is Sarah." She said. "And you are…?"

"Smith." Theta said. "John Smith."

"Thank you so much Mr. Smith." Sarah said. "Is there anyway I can repay you?"

Theta shook his head. The adrenaline of the bombing raid had worn off and the feeling of numbness had come back. "No. I don't need anything."

"Can he have supper with us tomorrow, Mummy?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes shining in the dim light.

"Would you like to have supper with us, Mr. Smith?" Sarah asked.

"Please, Mr. Smith?" Elizabeth begged. "You can meet my brothers and sister. And we can play in the garden with Toby after we help Mummy put the dishes away. But we have to make sure that he doesn't dig up the flowers. Mummy doesn't like that because Daddy sent us the seeds from France. And Daddy…" Elizabeth just kept talking and talking. It made her mother look a little bit embarrassed, but for a moment, Theta felt as if a smile was tugging at his mouth just waiting to show.

Just then, another child came running around the bend and into the room where they were. It was a boy about ten years old. "Mum!" He cried. "What happened to Lizzy?"

"Don't worry, Joseph." Sarah said. "It's all right. Mr. Smith got her and brought her in. Now please go back downstairs and wait there until I come back down. Now, Mr. Smith, would you like to have supper with me and my family tomorrow?"

Theta shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Elizabeth's eyes became very wide and sad. "Please Mr. Smith?"

Theta shook his head again. "I'm sorry Elizabeth but-"

"Lizzy." The little girl said firmly. "My name is Lizzy. Mummy only calls me Elizabeth when she's cross with me."

"I'm sorry, Lizzy. But I just can't come." He turned towards the door and began to walk out.

"Oi! Are you mental?" A boy's voice asked.

"Joseph! I told you to go back down to the cellar." Sarah said strictly.

"You can't go out there!" Joseph said as if Theta was the most crazy person on the planet. "The bombs are still being dropped. You'll be blown to bits."

"Joseph, mind your manners." His mother said. "However, he is right. You can't go out there."

"I think I'll be alright." Theta said blankly.

"You won't." Mrs. Bentley said. "It's too dangerous. And judging by the state of your coat, I'd say that you're in need of some medical attention."

Theta looked down at his coat sleeve and saw that blood had started to leak through the material. because of how numb he had been, and added to the adrenaline of being caught in the middle of a bombing raid, he hadn't even noticed. But the moment he realized it, the pain overtook him like a tidal wave over a small row boat. His entire body ached from being thrown around so much. His arms and legs had been thrashed from road rash. Whatever skin hadn't been covered, stung with small burns and the shrapnel in his back was like a thousand knives stabbing him constantly. Theta groaned and fell to his knees.

"Lizzy," Mrs. Bentley said urgently. "Run down to the cellar and tell David to get the first aid kit out and ready. Mr. Smith needs help." Lizzy jumped down from her mother's arms and raced down to the cellar with little Toby trotting close behind her. Mrs. Bentley helped Theta to his feet and half carried him down the stairs to the cellar, where an older boy, about sixteen or seventeen was waiting with the first aid kit. But to be honest, calling it simply a first aid kit was an understatement. It was more like an entire hospital had regurgitated its supplies and equipment into a small case. Mrs. Bentley's son, David, helped get Theta to a large blanket that had been laid out on the floor. "We're going to need you to lay down on the blanket, Mr. Smith." Mrs. Bentley said. Theta did so willingly. "David, the burns and shrapnel are our first priority." The young man nodded as his mother produced a pair of scissors from the bag and cut off Theta's shirt.

Mrs. Bentley and her son worked quickly. David treated the burns, spraying them with a mixture of resorcinol and other ointments and then wrapping them tightly with cotton bandages. Theta couldn't help but wince each time David applied the mixture. It stung like the devil. And after he had finished with the burns, he went on to dress Theta's thrashed skin on his arms and legs. David would clean the wounds with a disinfectant and then dress them, in a similar manner to the burns. It stung even more than the burns. But at the same time, he noticed how professional David was going about it all. His eyes never left the burns and he worked with surprising precision for someone so young and with doubtedly no medical training. And while he worked on the burns, Mrs. Bentley removed the shrapnel from his back. She would hold a pair of tweezers and a small scalpel up to a burning candle to sterilize them, and then went about making small incisions along his back to make sure to get every piece of metal, wood and stone out of his skin. Every time, after she removed something, she would hold the tweezers and the scalpel up to the candle again to make sure they were clean. It was very slow work.

After a long time, David and Mrs. Bentley were both working on stitching up the incisions in Theta's back. They worked with great care to make sure he would be alright. And it made Theta wonder, why would these people care so much about a complete stranger? Was it because he saved their daughter? Did they feel indebted to him? He had made a point to say that he didn't need anything. But they still took him in and patched him up. It didn't make sense to him.

Finally, they were done. Theta was covered with bandages all along his arms, legs and torso, but the stabbing sensation and the constant stinging had gone away. "That should do it." Mrs. Bentley said. "But you need to rest."

"Here." David said, handing him a spare shirt. "Sorry we had to cut the other one off, but we couldn't risk making your wounds worse."

"Thank you." Theta said, looking around the dimly lit room. Including David and Lizzy, there were four children in the room. "Are these all yours?"

Mrs. Bentley nodded. "David is the eldest at seventeen, then Michael is fourteen, Joseph is ten and Lizzy is four."

Theta strained his eyes and tried to get a good look at them all. David had brown shaggy hair that covered his forehead and almost down to his eyes. He was tall, even for his age and was very skinny. Theta thought that if David turned to the side, he would disappear and if you gave him a hug, you'd get a papercut. His face was very stoic, but his green eyes shone in the dim light with a glint of curiosity.

Michael was slightly stockier and had red-brown hair that stuck out in all directions. He also had green eyes, similar to his older brother but, unlike David, had perfectly round glasses that made his eyes look slightly larger than they actually were. Michael's appearance reminded Theta of Harry Potter, but with red hair. So more like if Harry Potter had been born a Weasley.

Joseph was considerably smaller than both of his brothers. Never mind the age gap, he seemed short for his age. Joseph's dark hair cast a shadow over his face and his blue eyes darted wildly around the room, giving him a slight look of insanity. But from the way he smiled, Theta could see that he was just filled to the brim with energy and life.

Lizzy was moving so fast that Theta could hardly get a good look at her. Her short sandy blond hair bounced around around her face as she ran around the small room, playing with her puppy. And when her Mother finally caught her in a big hug and began to clean the dust off of her face, Theta noticed that Lizzy's blue eyes sparkled with joy and excitement despite the grim situation they were in. Her mother let her go once the dirt and grime had been cleaned off her cheeks and she ran around the room, tackling her brothers with hugs and trying to get them to play with her. David immediately scooped her up and swung her around, making her giggle with delight.

"Thank you again, Mr. Smith." Mrs. Bentley said so just he could hear. "I'm indebted to you."

"Don't worry about it." Theta said. "But I was wondering, how did you know how to treat my injuries?"

"I was a nurse at a local hospital." She explained. "But the hospital was destroyed a few days ago in a bombing raid."

"And what about your son?"

Mrs. Bentley smiled gently and her eyes were full of pride. "David wanted to become a doctor before the war started. But once his father left, he quit his schooling and started working to help provide for the family."

"What does he do?"

"A family friend gave him work fixing things. Fences, buildings, automobiles, factory equipment, watches, you name it. He has become very good at working with his hands and learning new things."

"How come he didn't enlist?" Theta asked.

The room suddenly became very quiet and everyone had their eyes fixed on Theta as if he had just said something horrible. They all looked like they had seen a ghost. "Because my father made me promise not to." David said firmly. "He made me promise to stay home and protect my family until he comes home."

"What about you, Mr. Smith?" Michael inquired. "How come you didn't enlist? Surely you're old enough."

Theta thought about it for a moment. He had to come up with something believable. Telling them that he had just appeared here only a few hours ago in an alien spaceship, from the future, wasn't going to cut it. While they all waited for his answer, it was so quiet that he could hear his hearts beating in his ears. Then he had an idea, his hearts. "I have a heart problem." He told them plainly.

"Then how did you end up here?" Michael asked. "Don't you have friends or family?"

Theta shifted uncomfortably and didn't say anything. He just sat there staring at the floor. The numb feeling in his chest returned at he started to feel the pit in his stomach again. "Michael." Mrs. Bentley said sternly. "It's not polite to pry. Now apologize to Mr. Smith."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Smith." Michael said.

Theta nodded in acknowledgement but continued to stay silent as he watched the Bentley family interact with each other while the raid continued. It then occurred to him to look in the bag that the TARDIS had left him. He found it sitting next to the blanket that he had been sitting on and opened it up. Inside, there were a few small things. A journal, a pencil, a swiss army knife, about five pounds, a red hat, and a note saying: _Write in the journal everyday. And don't spend the money until the time is right._

"Do you have anywhere to stay, Mr. Smith?" Mrs. Bentley asked. That's when it dawned on him that he didn't. He didn't have a place to stay, he didn't have food, or even a way to get those things. "No, I don't." He said. "But I'll be alright."

"You could come stay with us."

Theta shook his head. "Thank you, Mrs. Bentley, but no. I can manage on my own."

"What about food or money? Is there anything you need?"

"Mrs. Bentley." Theta said, more sternly than he probably intended. "I appreciate your generosity and willingness. But I really do not need your help. I am perfectly capable of handling things on my own."

Mrs. Bentley was taken aback and her eyes widened slightly. "Very well." She said quietly. There was a slight tone of disappointment in her voice. "But you will keep the shirt and the blanket. I have to insist on that."

Theta took an exasperated breath and nodded as Mrs. Bentley walked back to her children and Lizzy toddled over to him. "Are you leaving, Mr. Smith?" She asked with curious eyes. Theta simply nodded, his face showed absolutely no emotion. "Are you still going to come to supper tomorrow?" She asked. Theta shook his head. "No. I can't."

"Well why not?"

Theta sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to become frustrated with the little girl. "I just can't, alright?" He told her. "Now go and play with your little dog or something."

Lizzy crossed her arms and began to pout. "You said you would."

"I actually did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!" Lizzy said, stomping her foot against the ground.

They continued going back and forth until it caught David's attention and he walked over. "Is everything alright?" He asked, pickup Lizzy up and resting her on his hip.

"Mr. Smith said that he would come to supper tomorrow and now he said he can't." Lizzy pouted, with her bottom lip quivering.

"Well," David said, trying to come up with something that would make his little sister feel better. "I'm sure Mr. Smith has his reasons. But tell you what. After supper tomorrow, I'll play with you and Toby in the garden. We can play whatever you want. And…" David looked around to make sure no one was listening and lowered his voice as if to tell her a big secret. "I'll let you have some of the sweets that Mrs. Young let me have for fixing her clock."

Lizzy's face lit up and she smiled from ear to ear. She also started whispering to play along with David. "Can I have one of the chocolates in the purple wrapping?"

David nodded. "But don't tell Mummy." He said with a mischievous smile. "It has to be our little secret."

Lizzy put a finger to her lips to show him that she wouldn't tell anyone. "There's a good girl." David said, putting her down. "Now, if I were you, I'd go and play with Toby. I think the sound of the planes is frightening him." She quickly went to the far corner of the room and picked up the puppy, who immediately started licking her face as she told him exactly what David had told her.

"You're a good brother." Theta said to David.

David shrugged. "I just don't like to see her upset." He said simply. "It's my job as her older brother to keep her happy."

Theta watched as Lizzy played with Toby and raised a curious eyebrow. "Where'd she get the dog?"

David chuckled. "Toby was a birthday present from a neighbor. Their dog had just had puppies and more than anything, Lizzy wanted one. My mum kept telling her no, but the boys and I went behind her back and got the puppy for her anyway."

"And your mother wasn't upset?"

"Oh she was furious." David laughed. "But after a few hours of watching her play with him, she changed her mind."

Theta nodded and leaned back against the wall, but immediately regretted that decision as pain from his mini surgery shot through his back. So instead, he hunched forward and silently waited out the rest on the bombing raid with the Bentley family. He watch as Lizzy played with Toby for a long time until she had fallen asleep on the floor right next to him. Toby curled up next to her and fell asleep too. David had taken out an old, worn out book and read for the rest of the time while Mrs. Bentley played a game of marbles with Michael and Joshua. Things were quiet and content for the moment. But Theta could still hear the air raid sirens and the planes that were flying in the distance. Seeing how the raid wasn't going to end anytime soon, Mrs. Bentley eventually had Michael and Joshua lay down on a few cushions and get some sleep.

The sirens continued going off until the early hours in the morning and then the all clear sounded. Mrs. Bentley woke up Michael and Joshua and David scooped up Lizzy and carried her out of the cellar while Michael carried Toby. Theta cautiously followed the family out of the cellar and into the street. "Are you sure there isn't anything we can do for you?" David asked as Lizzy stirred slightly in her sleep.

Theta shook his head for what seemed like the millionth time. "I'm sure."

"Alright then." David sighed, shifting Lizzy so his right arm was free. "Thank you for saving my little sister, Mr. Smith." He said, extending his hand out to Theta. "I wish you luck." Theta hesitated for a moment then shook David's hand. "And I, you." Theta replied. With that, he turned and walked down the street. He had no particular destination in mind, in fact there wasn't much on his mind at all. As he walked down the road, he saw some people starting to peek out of destroyed buildings, covered with soot and dust. Others were rushing to a burning building with buckets of water in a vain attempt to but the fire out. The smell of smoke and explosives was still thick in the air and the sounds of people shouting and wailing were bouncing off the buildings and into his ears. But even with all the commotion around him, it all seemed muted and slowed.

He had started to feel numb again and he felt something pressing down on his chest. Exhaustion began to plague him and more than anything, at the moment, he just wanted to lay down and sleep. Theta kept walking until he reached a small park that had been seemingly untouched by the bombing raids. He scanned the area and located a small shed. " _This will have to do."_ He thought, making his way towards it. He took out the blanket that Mrs. Bentley had given him and placed it on the ground, with the knapsack at one end of it. Theta laid down on his side and pulled his coat over him. " _This is all just a bad dream."_ He thought. " _I'm going to wake up in the morning next to Cleria and everything is going to be alright."_

But when morning came, Theta found himself cold, aching and still in England. This wasn't a dream. He was trapped.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	26. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVERYONE!  
No, it's not my birthday and it's probably not yours. (But if it is, happy birthday to you.) As of today, October 27th 2015, The Doctor's Guardian is one year old! I can't believe how this story has grown and I have a a few people I would like to thank. First off, I would like to thank all of you readers out there in internet land for giving my story a chance. I never would have guessed that so many people would read my story, let alone actually like it. I really appreciate all of your feedback and the comments you have left for me. Next, there are two people specifically that need a nod of recognition. Two of my very best friends, Caleb and Sierra. Caleb has been helping me come up with ideas for this story from the very beginning and if he hadn't suggested that I start writing this crazy idea down, none of this would have ever happened. Sierra also helps me brainstorm ideas for the story and has been helping me delve deeper into character development. She is also my editor-in-chief, trust me when I say that this story would have really struggled if it wasn't for her.  
Thank you all so much for such an amazing year and supporting me as I write.  
-J.J.


	27. Cleria and Kyré's Story: Part 1

For the past few days, Kyré and Cleria had been staying in a small hotel in London as they tried to find a reasonable flat. They still had a good bit of the money that the TARDIS had given them, but that was starting to run out and they needed to find a permanent place to stay while they went to school. They had looked at a couple places, including Kensington, Collingham and even one on Baker Street. (Cleria had been very persistent on getting that one, but the price was a whole lot higher than they could afford.)

"I found another one in Kingsbury." Cleria said from behind a computer in the lounge of the hotel. Kyré leaned over her laptop to look at the screen, she looked back at her laptop and then shook her head. "I don't think so." She said. "The price is good and everything. But the landlord is an alien. Slitheen, I think."

"Ah." Then Cleria raised an eyebrow and blinked a few times in confusion. "Hang on… how do you know that?"

"UNIT's Alien Registration Databanks." Kyré said, turning her laptop around so Cleria could see. "Since I'm still technically an employee with level 10 clearance I have access to it."

Cleria nodded in understanding and then took a closer look at the registry. "This looks like something from the Men in Black movies." She said with a slight chuckle.

"It kind of is."

"How so?"

"The Men in Black movies were based off of one of UNIT's branches that's based in New York." Kyré explained. "It's one of the more "hush hush" branches but after an incident in the 90's, a bunch of people found out and had to have their minds wiped. Including Steven Spielberg."

"I thought the nurolizers looked like sonic screwdrivers!" Cleria exclaimed.

Kyré laughed. "Yeah, his mind wipe didn't go so well. I think something got pretty messed up in his brain."

"Well after seeing the fourth Indiana Jones movie, I could tell that he wasn't quite right in the head."

"You actually watched the fourth Indiana Jones movie?" Kyré asked in disbelief.

Cleria nodded. "That was a mistake. But in my defense, it was part of a really good series and I thought it would live up to the previous expectations I had." She paused for a moment and thought about something. "Actually, I still need to see the Phantom Mena-"

"NO!" Kyré practically shouted, jumping out of her chair and throwing her hands out in front of her as if to stop an oncoming freight train. Cleria instinctively leaned back in surprise because of Kyré's reaction. The look on her face was that of someone who had just seen a flash mob of elephants appear and start dancing the macarena, a mix of surprise, confusion and a dash of amusement. "The Phantom Menace is seventy seven percent of the reason that the prequel trilogy nearly ruined the Star Wars franchise." Kyré ranted. "It's chock full of unnecessary backstory, boring politics, poor dialogue and bad acting. Not to mention it introduced Jar Jar Binks, the worst character in all of Star Wars history."

"What about the other twenty three percent?" Cleria asked, smiling at Kyré's enthusiasm on the topic.

"Well that consists of big plot holes, errors in logic, casting Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker and the fact that the whole story of those three movies totally ruins the huge plot twist, in The Empire Strikes Back, when you find out that Darth Vader is Luke's father. If you watch one, two and three before you watch four, five and six the whole shock of that reveal is totally gone."

"Sounds like you've thought a lot about this." Cleria said with a laugh.

Kyré smiled with a mischievous smile in her eye. "You haven't heard my rant on chick flicks. That whole genre is flawed."

Cleria grinned and turned back to her computer. They continued their search for an apartment for about another half an hour and still came up with nothing. Suddenly, twenty men in SWAT team uniforms exploded into the hotel lobby. One of them snatched away Kyré's computer while two others yanked her out of her chair and pinned her arms behind her back. "Hey! What the- Oww!" Kyré exclaimed. "You don't have to push my arms so hard!"

"What's going on?" Cleria demanded as the men grabbed her too.

"The Guardian is in custody." One of the men declared into a walkie talkie. "Repeat: The Guardian is in custody."

Cleria pursed her lips and shook her head. "What did you do this time?" She inquired of Kyré in a very exasperated tone.

"I… I don't know!" Kyré stuttered in confusion as her eyes darted around the room wildly, trying desperately to take in every little detail of what was going on. She forced her mind to calm down and then everything appeared to slow down. Cleria's hair whipped in her face as she tried to get away from the man that had his hands clamped down on her arms like a bear trap. "Focus on the men." Something told her. Even though they were mostly just blurs of black at the moment, Kyré forced herself to focus on the details. The uniforms were all the same. Black jumpsuits with body armor. There wasn't anything unique about them that she could find. It was all happening too fast. Then in a flash, she saw the one detail that made all the difference. A small patch sewn onto the right sleeve of their uniforms. It was a globe with wings on either side of it.

"Are you with UNIT?" Kyré asked in the knick of time. All of the men froze, except the man who was wrestling to get Cleria under control, and failing. "Unified Intelligence Taskforce." Kyré demanded. "Are you with them?"

"Affirmative." One of the men said, earning a slap on the back of the head from, whom Kyré guessed was, his superior.

Kyré turned her attention to Cleria, who had just punched her captor squarely in the nose and was now throwing him over her shoulder. "Cleria!" Kyré yelled, attempting to get her attention. Cleria's head whipped around and she looked at Kyré. "You can stop now." Kyré informed her in a very calm voice. "These guys are with UNIT."

"That still doesn't explain why they came up and tried to kidnap us." Cleria retorted.

Kyré shrugged sheepishly. "It… kinda does…"

Cleria raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"I'll tell you on the way." She said, letting the officers handcuffed her and lead her towards a suspicious looking van. Cleria got off her prey, who was currently looking like Loki after he had insulted the Hulk, and did the same. "Let me ask again," Cleria said as they were escorted into the van. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Kyré let out an embarrassed chuckle. "So… remember when the Master kidnapped you and said he would only give you back if we brought him a De-Mat gun?"

Cleria nodded, with the look of I-don't-see-how-this-is-relevant still on her face.

"Well, we had to break into UNIT's Black Archives to get it." Kyré explained. "And it just occured to me that I… may or may not… have forgotten to… umm… return it…"

"How did you forget to return it?" CLeria asked as they got into the van.

"I've had a lot on my plate lately." Kyré said. "Not to mention that between: rescuing you from the Master, getting shot, nearly jumping off of a roof, preventing a Krillitane invasion, leaving the TARDIS and looking for an apartment, I haven't really had time."

"Well if you put it like that…" Cleria said. "You do know where it is, right?"

Kyré nodded and they continued most of the drive in silence. As they sat there, CLeria noticed that one of the younger officers seemed to be confused about something. His lips had tightened and his eyes were shifting back and forth. His hands were also moving slightly as if trying to solve a complex, long hand, algebraic equation in the air.

"Got something on your mind, kid?" Cleria asked him. He looked up quickly, surprised that she had noticed and even more surprised that she had spoken up. For a while, he just sat and stared, he wasn't sure what to say.

"You're allowed to talk to us, you know." Kyré told him. "It's not like we're going to breathe fire in your face the moment that words start coming out of your mouth. What's your name?"

He hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "Sergeant Barnes."

"Well, Sergeant Barnes, what's up?" Cleria asked.

"Something you said confused me." He said, addressing Kyré. "You're a Time Lord, but you said you got shot. How does that work?"

"A guy pointed a gun at me and pulled the trigger." Kyré said deadpanned, not fully understanding the question.

"But why did it injure you?"

"Time Lords aren't immortal or bulletproof." Cleria explained. "We can still get hurt the same way people can. The only difference is, we can regenerate if the injury is fatal."

"It's also different for every Time Lord." Kyré told him. "Most can use regeneration energy at will and control the amount that they use, a few can control the actual process and choose how they turn out or if they even change at all. And for some, they really struggle with it; regeneration is a very hard and difficult process for them. That's how it is for me."

"How so?" Barnes asked.

"Well, unlike most Time Lords, I've only ever been able to summon regeneration energy maybe… twice… and even then, it was in a desperate situation and took a whole lot of will and concentration. And I can only regenerate if I've actually, well died. That's why getting shot was such a big deal for me. It didn't end up killing me, so I've had to heal slowly. The same as everyone else. I've also never been able to control the regeneration process. Luck has been on my side when it comes to that."

"I didn't know that." Cleria said. "How old are you now anyway?"

Kyré thought about it for a moment. "Fifth regeneration and I'm… eight hundred and twenty for. This body is nineteen, almost twenty though."

Cleria nodded and turned back to Barnes. "Does that answer your question?"

"Almost." He said. "How does the process work? What did you mean when you said you couldn't control it?"

"The effects of regeneration are completely random." Cleria told him. "You literally turn into a new person. Those few people who can control it can choose what to change or not. I've also heard that they can control how many regenerations they get. But when they change, there's the chance of switching genders. Most of the time, it doesn't happen."

"I seriously doubt that anyone could crack the regeneration code though." Kyré said skeptically. "It's not possible."

"Really?" Cleria asked with a raised eyebrow. "How old is the Doctor?"

"I don't know… twelve thousand-ish?" Kyré's eyes went wide. "You don't think he cracked it, do you?"

"It's possible." She replied.

"Where are you taking us anyway?" Kyré asked.

"Miss, I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Barnes said.

"Alright then." Kyré said with a small smirk. "Cleria, where are we going?"

"Let me see…" Cleria said, closing her eyes and focusing. "We turned left out of our hotel and drove for a while until we made another turn onto Cremorne Road then we kept going for about .4 kilometers to Cheyne Walk. Then we went three kilometers A202, turned right, and went .6 kilometers to Kennington Lane, another kilometer to A3, .4 kilometers then turned left onto a roundabout and got off on New Kent, we went another .8 kilometers and crossed Tower Bridge. And right now, we're on A100 heading to Tower Hill. I'd say we're about 3.8 kilometers from the Tower of London."

Barnes' jaw dropped. "How did you-"

"Barnes!" The driver shouted. "Did you just disclose classified information to the detainees!?"

"No sir!" Barnes called, defensively. "They just… figured it out!"

Cleria grinned. "It wasn't that hard. Plus, you're with UNIT. There are only so many places that you could be taking us without stopping at an airport first."

"That was pretty dang impressive." Kyré said. "You were just like Sherlock Holmes."

"The Robert Downey Jr. one or Benedict Cumberbatch?" She asked with an inquisitive look. Kyré pondered the question for a good minute then shrugged. "You know, I'm not sure." Kyré admitted. "I'll have to get back to you on that one."

The van stopped once at a checkpoint and then continued through a tunnel until it slowed to a stop in a very depressing parking garage. Two guards opened the van's back door and proceeded to escort them inside. The hallways were like a barren wasteland, nearly destitute of any forms of life. What few people they did see quickly ducked onto the nearest room or closet. They were all avoiding Cleria and Kyré as if they were victims of leprosy. But when they got to the main area of the base, Osgood crossed their path. She didn't hide, she didn't avoid them at all. Nor did she say anything to them. The expression of pure shock and disappointment on her face said it all. Kyré couldn't bring herself to look her in the eye, the sheer guilt coming from her made Kyré feel as if she had just been punched in the stomach by The Hulk. "We're in so much trouble." Kyré said under her breath.

"What makes you say that?" Cleria asked once they were out of earshot from Osgood.

"She wouldn't have been looking at me that way if we weren't."

"Who was that girl anyway?"

"Osgood. She's a good friend of mine. When I was working here, she was kind of my shadow. Always following me around, wanting to hear my stories and asking all sorts of questions."

"Sounds like she looked up to you."

Kyré shrugged and the guards pushed them forward. They came to a small room that was hidden away in a distant corridor and the guards forced them inside. "Wait here." The biggest of the guards said.

"Sorry about this." Barnes told them before closing the door. "Jameson can be rough when it comes to taking people in."

"Don't worry about it." Cleria said. "We've been in worse situations."

Barnes nodded and closed the door behind him, locking them inside.

"Alright Kyré." Cleria said. "Level with me here. How much trouble are you in?"

Kyré raised an eyebrow. "I think you mean, how much trouble are we in."

"No. You're the one that they're after. I can probably talk my way out of this but you are probably knee deep in some serious crap."

"It totally sounds like you're throwing me under the bus right now."

"Just answer the question."

Kyré sighed. "If things go according to protocol, they'll contact the Prime Minister about what I have done, launch a formal investigation and try to find what I stole. Then, I'll be sent to UNIT's international headquarters in Sweden for a trial which, best case scenario, will end up with me getting fired and sent to prison for a minimum of ten years with no chance of parole."

"What's the worst case scenario?"

"Lethal injection or firing squad." Kyré replied in a deadpan voice. "But for my condition, both."

"Okay, so how are we going to get you out of this?"

Kyré shrugged. "I literally have no idea. UNIT is very strict in their protocols and rarely ever make exceptions. And when I say rarely ever, I mean that there have only been four accounts of that happening since UNIT was formed." She slumped down against a wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I really don't know what to do right now."

Cleria couldn't believe what she was hearing. From what Kyré was saying, she sounded like she was just giving up. "So that's it then?" Cleria asked. "You're just going to throw in the towel without even putting up a fight?"

"No!" Kyré exclaimed. "Of course not. But what I am doing, is trying to figure a way out of this. And with half a million thoughts going through my head at the same time, it's very hard to focus on just one thing."

"Let's start with this then." Cleria suggested. "Where's the gun?"

"I think it's in my–" Kyré was cut off by the door being thrown open and Kate Lethbridge Stewart marching in like a drill sergeant waking up sleeping recruits.

"Kyré, I'm only going to ask this once." Kate demanded, slightly winded. "Do you know where the De-Mat gun is?"

"I think so." Kyré said quickly, picking up on the sense of urgency. "It's either in my backpack or still on the TARDIS. I'm pretty sure it's the former."

"Your backpack, do you know where it is?"

"Your goons took it when they brought us here." Kyré told her. "I'm going to guess it's in some sort of evidence locker."

"Is it Time Lord technology?" Kate asked. "Your backpack, I mean."

Kyré nodded.

"Then they would have taken it to our forensics division to study it. If I can get you in there, would you be able to find the gun and bring it back to the Black Archive?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Excuse the interruption," Cleria said. "But what's with all this urgency?"

Kate turned to Cleria. "UNIT HQ is sending people to start the formal investigation. Once that starts, we don't have any chance of ending this before chaos ensues."

"Define chaos."

"Think about it, the head of the most influential intelligence agency finds out that one of our most important assets stole a De-Mat gun and gave it to a complete madman." Kate told them. "The fact that you were doing it with the Doctor is a valid excuse in my opinion, but that won't sit as well with the Directors Council. They'll see it as assisting a criminal and they won't care if you're a Time Lord or not."

"When are they going to get here?" Kyré asked.

"Fifteen minutes." Kate said. "And that's if we're lucky."

"Then we have fifteen minutes to be very lucky." Cleria said.

"There's one catch." Kate informed them. "Kyré, you can't leave this room. You've been formally arrested and detained. You won't be able to help."

Kyré shrugged. "That's not much of a problem. I'm allowed a phone call, right?"

Kate nodded.

"Well, then just get Osgood or Sergeant Barnes to come in and supervise the call. I can give you instructions to where the gun is from here."

"Isn't it just in your bag?" Kate inquired.

"Yes, but it's also a backpack that was made with Time Lord technology. It's much bigger on the inside."

"You need to go down a ladder to get inside." Cleria informed Kate. "Which reminds me," She turned to Kyré. "Did you fix the ladder?"

Kyré nodded. "It's a rope ladder now. But it's still pretty wobbly."

"That works for me." Cleria said. "Kate, I'm going to need you to create some kind of diversion so I can get into the forensics lab."

"I can do that. But you'll need ID to get in."

"Not a problem." Cleria pulled what looked like a very thin smartphone from out of her pocket. "All I have to do is put this baby on any scanner or swipe it on any card reader and it'll let me in."

Kate raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Remind me again where you came about this piece of technology."

"I was a galactic smuggler. I didn't just come upon this little thing, I made it." Cleria said in a smug tone.

Kate took out her phone and pulled up a floor plan of the base. "The forensics lab is on the third floor. Take your second right once you get up there, then it's the third door on the left. You can't miss it."

Cleria took another look at the floor plan and nodded.

"And try not to get caught."

"What makes you think I'll get caught?" Cleria smirked as she opened up the door.

"Hey," Kyré called. "Make sure you're back soon. I really don't want to go to jail today."

"Don't worry." Cleria chuckled. "I'll be back before you know it."

Kate and Cleria bolted out the door, each heading in different directions. Cleria raced up the stairs towards the third floor. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she knew that every second counted. Sweat was starting to prickle in her eyes. Running was one thing, but running up stairs to the third floor from the fourth basement level was a completely different thing, now she knew what the struggle must be like when Daleks tried to climb stairs. Cleria had almost reached the third floor when the deafening song of the fire alarm started blaring through the halls. It was Kate's distraction. Cleria ran up the last few stairs and whipped out her device as she came to the door of the forensics lab. She placed it on the scanner and after a few seconds, the scanner authorized the card and let her in.

As Cleria looked around for Kyré's backpack, she soon discovered that all the scientists had evacuated the lab because of Kate's distraction. She scavenged through the lab until she found Kyré's backpack sitting in a clear hazmat box. Cleria reached into her pocket and pulled out a few lock picking tools. Normally, picking locks came as second nature to her. But the wailing of the fire alarm was affecting her concentration. Imagine having a fly constantly buzzing next to your ear, but both hands are busy so you can't swat it away and then multiply that buzzing sound by ten thousand. That's how annoying the fire alarm was.

She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. Cleria closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of her hearts beating in her chest, that feeling transformed into a sound beating in her ears. She concentrated on that sound until her mind was clear of the fire alarm's screeching song. Cleria continued twisting and jiggling her tools inside the lock until she felt a successful click and the lock dropped from the box. As she took the backpack from the box, Cleria felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She took it out and saw Kyré's caller ID on the screen.

"Is everything alright?" Cleria asked.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time." Kyré said urgently. "I need you to go down into the bag and follow my instructions to a tee. Comprende?"

"Just tell me what to do." Cleria obeyed, opening the top flap and lowering herself down into the bag. She practically flew down the ladder as Kyré relayed instructions to her.

"Alright, now when you first get down there, take three big steps forward and there should be a hallway on your left."

"Why three big steps?"

"Its part of a sequence to unlock the room." Kyré told her. "I didn't want anyone to accidentally stumble on it if my bag got stolen.

"How crazy is this going to get?" Cleria inquired. A voice in her head told her that this was about to get very, very ridiculous.

"Well, on a scale from one to ten, it'll get to about an eight and a half." Kyré said, chuckling to herself as she pictured Cleria giving her a massive eyeroll. Which was actually happening. "Now when you go down this hallway, you're going to come to a literal fork in the road."

"Like an actual fork?"

"Yeah, an actual fork. Did you find it?"

Cleria turned her eyes to the floor and spotted a fork laying on the ground. "Found it."

"Good. Now pick it up, turn it over and rotate it ninety degrees."

Cleria did as she was told and a door appeared behind her. "Did you really think all of this though or did you come up with a bunch of random things to use as a sequence?"

"Yes." Kyré replied quickly. "Let's just go with yes. Once you walk through the door, close it behind you, spin around three times counterclockwise. Make sure you end up facing the same way you were when you started. Wait there for five seconds, then turn around and open the door again."

Cleria started spinning. "You totally just came up with random stuff."

"Can you please focus on getting the gun and getting me out of police custody?" Kyré blurted out. "The process of how I created this unlocking sequence is not important."

Cleria laughed as she stopped spinning. "Someone's on edge right now."

"You would be too if you had a lethal injection in your future."

"Relax, Kyré." Cleria opened the door and walked out. "I'm just teasing you. I didn't mean anything by it."

Kyré sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, I know. I'm just a little stressed out."

"That's totally understandable." Cleria said. "Now where do I go next?"

"There should be a panel on the right side of the doorframe. You're going to have to… and this is where it gets to that eight and a half on the crazy scale… lick your pinky, middle finger and thumb then type in the words Lone Peak Swim, followed by 2013-2015, with those fingers."

"I'm going to have to do WHAT?!" Cleria exclaimed, nearly dropping her phone. Kyré explained it again and Cleria exasperatedly started licking her fingers. After typing in the final number, a door opened behind the panel. "Please tell me that this is where the gun is." Cleria begged.

"Yeah it should be in there. There's a cupboard on the far side of the room. It's on the second shelf down."

"Just like that?" Cleria was shocked. "I don't have to do some crazy rain dance to get it open?"

"Nope." Kyré said. "When I programed that room, I figured that I wouldn't need some sort of insane code to get it out because it's impossible to get in there without my help. YOu can go ahead and just take it out of the cupboard."

Cleria reached in the cupboard and grabbed the gun. A feeling of fear compressed on her chest as she picked it up. This weapon could cause so much chaos and destruction, the fact that The Master had nearly gotten his hands on it sent chills down her spine. "Now how do I get out of here?" She asked.

"There's a button near the door." Kyré explained. "A blue one that should be flashing. Close the door then push the button. When you open the door, it should open up to right next to the ladder."

Cleria closed the door and pushed the button. When she opened the door, she was right in front of the ladder.

"Okay, now before I go, I'm going to need you to call Kate and tell her you have gun." Kyré said, she told her the number and then added one last piece of information. "Now, I can't remember if it 6,7 or 7,6 so you'll just have to try both."

"Will do."

"And please don't get caught with the gun." Kyré said, emphasising the please. "I really don't want to have to go all the way to Sweden just to face a firing squad."

"Alright." Cleria laughed. "I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone, slung the gun over her back and scaled the ladder. When she got to the top, she dialed the number.

"Hello, Pizza Geronimo."

Cleria hung up the phone and dialed again. "7,6. Not 6,7."

"Hello, this is Kate."

"Kate, it's me." Cleria said. "I've got the gun."

"Excellent. I will meet you back in the basement. I can take it from there."

"See you there." She hung up the phone and something dawned on her. She'd have to use the stairs again. Cleria let out an annoyed moan as she grabbed Kyré's backpack and made her way towards the lab's exit. Just as she was about to leave, something caught her eye. Cleria grinned from ear to ear as she grabbed the device and headed to the stairwell.

Kate anxiously looked at her watch and her fingers twitched slightly. "She should be here by now." She said to Osgood.

"Do you think she got caught?" Osgood asked.

Kate shook her head. "I doubt it. Sierra Remiel is a very capable smuggler. The only way she'd get caught was if they shot her."

"How did you know she's a smuggler?"

"We have her record on file." Kate said. "I looked her up."

They waited in anticipation for another minute and then a soft whirr started coming from the stairwell. Suddenly, Cleria came racing down the stairs, gun in hand. On a hoverboard. Osgood's jaw dropped and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Kate chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"Here." Cleria said, handing the gun to Kate. "How long do we have until they get here?"

Kate grinned. "Just enough time to get this to the Archive. Thank you."

Cleria nodded. "Oh, and I'm keeping the hoverboard."

"But we-"

"I saw like six others in the lab." Cleria said with a smirk. "I'm going to keep this one."

Kate suppressed an eye roll and nodded. "Alright. While Osgood and I take the gun to the archive, you'll need to wait with Kyré until we can officially let you go."

Cleria nodded in understanding and walked back up the stairs as Kate and Osgood got in the car and drove off.

Kyré sat on the floor with her back against the wall, slowly turning over a silver ring in her hand. It was the ring that Theta had given her when she had first met him on Earth. But it was so much more than that.

When Kyré and Theta were young on Gallifrey they were on a mission with Kyré's father, Terrik, who was a secret agent of sorts for the High Council. It was one of their first missions as Time Lords. Their mission was supposed to be a simple extraction. Retrieve Dark Matter Crystals from the base of a group of Time Lords that had gone rogue and become very dangerous. They had gotten in, and retrieved the crystals. But when they were on their way out, that's when the trouble started.

They took a wrong turn when trying to escape the maze-like base and came face to face with the leader of the rogues. It was a Time Lord known as The Executioner. But Kyré and her father knew him, not only as the leader of the rogues, but as the man who murdered Kyré's mother.

It had all been a trap.

Terrik forced Kyré and Theta to run while he stayed and faced the Executioner to give them time to get away. They ran to their TARDIS and then quickly went back for Terrik. But they weren't fast enough. As they got there, Kyré raced out of the door to see the Executioner shoot her father square in the chest. Normally, he would have just regenerated. But the bullet had been heavily laced with poison from the Judas Tree. The Executioner made his escape as Kyré raced to her father's side. Those last few moments were forever burned into her memory.

"No!" Kyré screamed.

Theta blasted the Executioner's gun, sending sparks everywhere and he ran off.

Kyré raced to her father's side and knelt beside him. "Dad, dad just hang on." The TARDIS materialised around them and took them out of there. Theta ran to the controls and started setting the coordinates to the Capital's hospital.

"Don't worry dad," Kyré said, cradling him in her arms. "You're going to be fine."

Terrik shook his head and started to glow with regeneration energy. Suddenly, it stopped and faded. Just like when Alanna had been killed. Tears started to leak from Kyré's eyes as she realized that it was too late. Her father was dying.

"You're going to be alright, dad." Kyré said through tears. "We… we'll get you to a hospital. Just stay with me… please."

"Kyré, it's no use."

"No!" Kyré exclaimed. "Don't you dare talk like that."

Terrik reached up and gently wiped away his daughter's tears. "You're so much like your mother." he said thoughtfully.

Kyré placed a hand over his.

"Don't worry." Terrik said. "Everything will be alright." He turned to Theta and looked him square in the eye. "Theta, promise me… that you'll look after Kyré… once I'm gone."

"I promise." Theta said solemnly. "She'll be safe as long as I live."

Terrik turned back to his daughter. "Promise me that you won't change who you are. Not for anyone."

"Only if you promise to dance with me one last time." Kyré said softly. Despite the immense pain, Terrik managed to pull himself to his feet and Theta started playing the song from Alanna and Terrik's wedding from the console. Terrik held his daughter close as they slowly swayed to the music.

"I love you dad." Kyré whispered.

Terrik softly kissed her head. "I love you too." he said, trying to hide the pain in his voice. "And I am so proud of you, Kyré. I'm proud to call you my daughter. Promise me now, that you won't change who you are. Please Kyré."

"I promise." Kyré whispered.

As the song started ending, the pain coursing through Terrik's body became too much to bear and he collapsed to the ground.

"Dad, please. I can't lose you too." she whispered.

Terrik smiled up at his daughter and through tears, Kyré smiled back.

"I think I see her." Terrik whispered. "Alanna… it's been so long." He closed his eyes and Kyré held him close as the life left him. "No… dad, please…" she begged. "Please come back."

Theta walked over and knelt down next to Kyré. "He was a good man, Kyré." he said softly, holding Kyré as she wept over her father.

But it was what happened a few days later that truly changed her life.

It had been almost a week since Kyré's father had been killed, and her fate was still undecided. Because she was still a minor, in a normal situation, she would have been turned over to the government and awaited a foster family. But this was not a normal situation. Being in the system would conflict with her duties as an Time Lord. So until a decision was made, Kyré remained in her home. One afternoon, Theta came over to her house. "Hi Kyré." he said, walking into her bedroom. "How are you holding up?"

Kyré shrugged. "Alright. I guess."

"When's the last time you slept?" Theta asked. Kyré gave him a blank look. "You do remember sleep, don't you?"

Kyré smiled a little bit. "Yes, I remember sleep."

"When's the last time you slept?"

Kyré shrugged. "A few days maybe." she said. "But I couldn't sleep even if I tried."

"Have you?"

Kyré nodded. "Yes. But everytime I do, I keep seeing what happened to my father. I see the Executioner and he's coming after me. I can't get away from him no matter what I do. Then just as he's about to get me, I wake up. I can't…"

"Hey, come here." Theta said, pulling Kyré into a warm embrace.

"My father's gone forever, Theta…" Kyré said, her voice wavering. "That monster killed my family in cold blood. I… I've got no one."

"You've got me," Theta said, rubbing her back comfortingly. "I'll always be with you."

"Not if they decide to take me away." Kyré said. "I'll be completely on my own if they do."

"You know…" Theta said thoughtfully. "My family could adopt you…"

Kyré pulled away from him abruptly. "You… you'd do that?"

"Of course!" Theta said with a large grin on his face. "My family loves you. You're at my house so much that you're practically my sister already."

"I don't know what to say." Kyré said before throwing her arms around Theta and hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome." Theta said, hugging her back. "Now come one. We'd best get you packed." They jumped off Kyré's bed and started packing her things into a box that was clearly bigger on the inside. After about an hour, Theta noticed that Kyré was practically working in her sleep. "Kyré," Theta said, nudging her slightly.

"Huh…? Yeah. What?" Kyré said, snapping awake.

"Go lay down for a few minutes. I can finish up." Kyré nodded her thanks and crashed back onto her bed. Within seconds, she was fast asleep.

«» «» «»

Kyré woke up with a start, everything around her seemed to be shaking. "Theta! What's happening?!" she yelled above the defining rumbling. "I don't know!" Theta shouted, scared. There was suddenly a large flash of light and they both fell to the ground. When they came to, they found that they weren't in Kyré's room anymore. "Where… where are we?" Kyré wondered out loud. They looked around and Theta took out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning everything. They wandered around and realized that they were in a small park, but something was off. The park was quiet. Very, very quiet. A man suddenly melted out of the trees and started walking towards them. Theta pointed his sonic at the man. "Theta," the man said with a small chuckle. "You can put your screwdriver away. It's not a water pistol."

"Who are you?" Theta asked.

"You know exactly who I am." he replied with a familiar smile.

Kyré's jaw almost dropped to the ground when she saw the man's face. "No…" she whispered. "That… this is impossible." The man in front of her, appeared to be her father.

"Hello, Kyré." he said with a smile.

"Wh… who are you?"

He looked slightly confused. "Kyré, its me. Your father."

"No." Kyré said, taking a step back. "No you're not. My father… died in my arms."

"Kyré, its me. I promise."

"Prove it then." Kyré said firmly. "Tell me something that only my father would know."

Terrik thought about it for a moment. "Only if you promise to dance with me one more time." He held his arms up in dance position and the song started playing. Kyré walked towards him and started to dance. They didn't say a word for the entire song. Then, as the song ended, Kyré realized that it really was her father standing in front of her. "Dad!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Theta's eyes went wide. "What… how… I don't understand. Where are we?"

"You're in the Afterlife, Theta." Terrik told him.

"But how is that possible?" Theta asked. "Are we dead?"

Terrik smiled and shook his head. "No, you're not dead. And I'm not alive. I honestly don't know how to explain it."

"Why'd you bring us here?"

"To put it simply, we just really wanted to talk to you."

Kyré looked confused. "Who's we?"

Terrik's eyes sparkled and he turned back to the pavilion. "Alanna, would you come here please?"

Kyré's eyes went wide with amazement as she saw her mother walking towards them. As Alanna stood in front of her daughter, she reached out and touched Kyré's cheek as if to make sure she was real. "Is… is it really you?" Alanna asked, in almost disbelief.

Kyré nodded. "Hi mom."

Alanna pulled Kyré into an embrace and hugged her tightly. Kyré hesitated for a moment then hugged her back. They held each other close for a long time. Terrik eventually joined the hug and held his wife and daughter close. For the first time in fourteen years, they were all together again. They eventually let each other to and Kyré brought Theta over. "Mom, you remember my best friend Theta, right?"

Alanna smiled and nodded. "You've grown, Theta." She told him. "The last time I saw you, you and Kyré were finger painting in my kitchen."

"I barely even remember that." Theta admitted. "It was so long ago.

Alanna chuckled.

"Theta," Terrik said in a more serious tone. "Have you been taking care of my daughter?"

Theta nodded. "Yes sir." He said firmly. "My family actually just adopted her."

Terrik smiled and put a hand on Theta's shoulder. "Thank you son."

"Kyré," Alanna asked, seeing the troubled look on her daughter's face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright." Kyré replied. "I just have a lot of questions."

"Ask away." Terrik said.

"Seriously?"

Her parents nodded.

"Aright." Kyré thought about her questions carefully. "Who exactly is the Executioner?"

"He was a Time Lord." Terrik explained as they found a place to sit down. "He was trained as a weapons specialist and he was a good one. But he went rogue and became a gun for hire."

"Why was he after you and mom?"

Terrik and Alanna shared a nervous look. "He wasn't really after us." Terrik said hesitantly. "I found out later, that he was after you."

Kyré and Theta both looked shocked. "So he's the reason that I got sick?" Kyré asked.

Alanna nodded. "Somehow, he exposed you the Nightshade Virus. Without the antidote, it would have killed an adult in two days."

"But that doesn't make any sense. I was sick for almost a week."

"Yes you were." Terrik said. "It could have been a weaker form of the virus, or maybe it was just a little bit at a time. We don't know. But you were very, very lucky."

"The antidote was a trap though." Kyré said. "He was waiting for you. And he… he killed you, mom."

"It was a sacrifice that I was willing to make." Her mother said gently. "I would have done anything to protect you."

"We both would." Terrik said, putting an arm around his wife.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Kyré asked nervously.

"Kyré, had you ever heard of Guardian Angels?" Alanna asked.

Kyré nodded.

"Well you have two." Terrik said. "Your mother and I will always be watching over you. We will do all that we can to protect you."

"Make that three." Theta said. "If that monster ever shows up again and tries to get you, he'll have to go through me first. I won't let anything happen to you, Kyré. I promise."

"Thank you, Theta." Kyré said with a small smile.

The four of them walked around the park and talked for a long time.

"It's so peaceful here." Kyré said. "I don't think I'd want to go back."

Her parents shared a look.

"Wait, could I actually stay?"

"Yes, you could." Terrik said.

"I could stay, and we could be a family again?"

Alanna nodded. "We would be together again."

"That would be amazing. I would love…" Kyré stopped talking when she saw Theta looking down at his feet and holding back tears. "Actually, could you give us a moment?" Kyré took Theta by the hand and lead him far enough away that her parents couldn't hear them. "Alright Theta, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

Theta just shrugged.

"I saw your face when I mentioned staying." Kyré said. "Would you please just tell me what's on your mind?"

"My opinion doesn't matter." Theta said.

"Of course it does!" Kyré said, shocked that he would say something like that. "Please just tell me what he matter is."

"Listen, Kyré." He said. "If you want to stay, great. You'll be very happy here with your parents. And of you decide to come home, Gallifrey could use a good Time Lord like you. The choice is completely up to you."

Kyré gave him the I-know-you're-not-telling-me-everything look. "Theta, really and honestly. What's wrong?"

Theta took a deep breath. "I… I'd miss you, Kyré." He admitted softly. "I saw how much pain you were in when you lost your parents and I wanted to help you more than anything. But at the same time, I realized that if I were to ever lose you, I'd feel the same pain. But the one person that I could always rely on, the one person that I knew would be there for me, would be gone. You're my best friend, Kyré. You're the only person that knows me as well as I know myself, if not better. I'd miss you more than anything. I would be so lost without you, Kyré."

Kyré grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"Because I saw how happy you were. I didn't want to take you away from them when you just got them back. If you came back with me and and ended up wishing that you had stayed, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life."

"Theta, if you has just said something, then I wouldn't have even considered staying in the first place."

"But I don't want to take you away if you wish to stay."

"You wouldn't be taking me away. This is my choice. And I I choose to go home with you, Theta."

Theta hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Kyré."

They walked back to Kyré's parents and she gave them her decision. "I'm going to go home." Kyré said. "I still have things to do and my gut's telling me that I can't stay here. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that I will soon."

Her parents smiled at her. "You're going to do great things, Kyré." Alanna said.

"Thanks, mom." Kyré said.

Terrik stepped forward and faced Kyré and Theta straight on. "I have something for you two." He held it his hand and gave them each a bright silver ring. "These rings are made of Celestrium. It's a metal that doesn't exist anywhere else but here. When forged correctly, it can form an incredible bond between two people. You two will always know where the other is. And if the other is in danger."

"Thank you, sir." Theta said in awe.

Kyré hugged her father. "Thanks dad." She said softly.

Alanna joined them and took Terrik's arm. "You two take care of each other, alright?"

Kyré and Theta nodded.

"Umm… I have a small request to make." Theta said, "If it's not too big of a deal."

"Of course." Terrik said.

"Would… you mind teaching me your dance?" Theta asked.

Terrik and Alanna smiled. "Of course."

They walked back to the pavilion and Terrik and Alanna showed Kyré and Theta their special dance. It took a while, but they eventually got it down. As the song played for the last time, Kyré and Theta stood back and watched as Terrik and Alanna danced gracefully to the music. As the song ended, it was time for Kyré and Theta to go home. Kyré raced towards her parents and hugged them both tightly. "I'm going to miss you." Kyré said, holding back tears.

"Don't worry, Kyré." Alanna said. "Your father and I will always be with you."

"And we love you, very much." Terrik added. "We will always love you." He and Alanna kissed their daughter on the head as they let her go.

"Come on, Kyré." Theta said, taking her by the hand. They walked back to where they had first came and Kyré looked back one last time to see her parents holding each other and waving at her. Kyré smiled and continued walking. The scenery around them got brighter and brighter until it appeared that they were walking in a white tunnel. Then, in a flash of light, they found themselves waking up in Kyré's room.

"I just had the craziest dream." Kyré said, sitting up on her bed.

"So did I." Theta told her.

"I dreamt that we went to the Afterlife and saw my parents." There was a hint of sadness and longing in her voice. "You were there too."

Theta's eyes went wide. "Kyré, look at your hand."

She looked down and saw the silver Celestrium ring glowing softly against her finger. It hadn't been a dream at all.

Kyré smiled softly at the memory and a small tear slid down her cheek, as she continued to turn the ring over in her hand. And yet, something about it troubled her. The ring had come off in her struggle when she was forced off of Gallifrey to become a Raxilade. She assumed that Theta had held onto it all those years until he found her. But what puzzled her the most was that he had given it to her, when he didn't know who she was.

As she was reminiscing, Cleria walked through the door. "I got the gun and gave it to Kate." Cleria said, setting Kyré's backpack down on the table that was sitting in the center of the room. "I also got me a new hoverboard… is everything okay?"

Kyré made an attempt to discreetly wipe away the tear that had snuck out and nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine. I was just trying to figure something out."

"What's up?"

Kyré explained her predicament to Cleria, who listened very carefully to what she had to say.

"Have you ever fully understood how those rings worked?" Cleria asked after Kyré finished explaining.

Kyré shook her head.

"Well, here's what I think. Those rings have always been your way of finding each other and keeping one another safe, right?"

Kyré nodded.

"I think that, since he had the ring on him when he saw you, after you were taken away, something was triggered in his memory. Something that prompted him to give it to you, even though that was probably the last thing he wanted to do. And that something is what helped him find you again once you were older."

Kyré thought about it. "You know, that actually makes sense. Thanks for helping me figure it out."

"Anytime."

Just then, Kate walked in with a big smile on her face. "Good news, you're both free to go. And Kyré, you're good to continue working here, if that's something you wish to do."

Kyré chuckled. "I think I may take you up on that."

Cleria suddenly had a lightbulb go off in her head. "You know, we're looking for an apartment at the moment. You wouldn't happen to know of any that we could afford on a tuition budget, would you?"

Kate racked her brain for a moment then nodded. "I can think of a few. And I'd be happy to help you two set it all up, if Kyré will come back and work for us."

Kyré chuckled. "Then I'll come back."

The three of them walked out of the holding cell and Kate quickly helped them find a place. As they exited the base, Kyré and Cleria felt ready to start their new lives.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


End file.
